Jodidamente Perfecto
by Winned
Summary: Un chico con una triste historia detrás de si, lleno de angustia y necio a la idea de enamorarse, asegurando que eso solo es una fantasía estúpida. Allen entrega su cuerpo a quien sea y donde sea,más una regla personal: No hay segunda vez. ¿Quien podría sanar a su herido corazón?¿Quien podría volverse su TODO,entre tantas personas? y ¿Como podría motivarlo a luchar por vivir?-LAVEN
1. La Fama

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensan los personajes._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

_· *CURSIVA*: *Explicaciones e historia por Allen*_

* * *

**- ****…nn…ahh… ¡Vamos! …- **

**- … Allen…-**

**- … ¡Más!… ¡Dame más!… - **el chico de pequeña estatura tiraba del cabello de su poseedor, obligándolo a mirarlo- …**nn… -**su mirada era completamente lasciva e insatisfecha, sonrió inocentemente, acompañando ese hermoso rostro por sus blancos y largos mechones de cabello- **¿Acaso quieres… ahh… que me valla?…**** – **su acompañante rápidamente recostó al pequeño quedando sobre él provocándole el vaivén con su miembro nuevamente erecto.

**- ****nn…ahhh….¡Ahh! ****–**_Dicen que gritar estimula… _**  
-**** nn… uff… Allen, yo…**** - **_Oh, al demonio…_El menor cerro los labios de su acompañante con un beso, colgando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**- ¡****Ahh! nn… ahhh… ¡Mas! … ¡Más o me iré! ****– **El mayor sonrió y comenzó a besar el pálido cuello del menor, mientras que con sus frías manos revolvía esa alucinante cabellera blanca. _¡Viejo, necesito atención haya abajo! ¡Maldición! _**- ¡AHH!**** – **Ese grito estaba muy lejos de ser de placer **- ¡Eso duele! -** Fue entonces que el menor empujo de una patada a su poseedor quien termino a un metro de distancia de él, rápidamente tocó con la palma de la mano su pálido cuello y miro el resultado - **¡¿Sangre?! **- Allen se puso de pie echando humos por la cabeza, se paró frente a su agresor y le mostro su mano tintada de rojo -** ¡¿Has hecho que sangre?! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! –** Grito el menor mientras lo pateaba con fuerza en su miembro erecto - **¡GRACIAS POR HACERME SENTIR ****NADA****, IDIOTA! -**

**- ¡AAGH! ¡A…Allen! …¡Es…Espera! - **rogaba el mayor mientras se retorcía en el suelo con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

_¡Maldición, ahora tengo un chupetón ensangrentado!_

**- ¡¿Qué sucede, Allen?! -**

**- ¡Allen, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, cariño?! -**

**- ¡¿No quieres un trio, primor?! -**

**- ¡Te dije que estarías mejor conmigo! -**

**- ¡¿Por qué no traes tu bello trasero aquí?! –**

Esos comentarios y más se escuchaban, acompañados de aullidos y silbidos mientras el peliblanco salía del salón oscuro(De hecho, tenía iluminación de colores, pero era moderada para darle ambiente) mientras se volvía a poner sus ropas sin dejar de caminar. Ya cerca de la puerta se recargo contra la pared mientras observaba a las parejas que se encontraban a su alrededor poseyéndose desenfrenadamente. Le dio un vistazo a su miembro…

_Cielos amigo, no tuvimos diversión hoy. ¡Ni por un segundo te levantaste! ¡Ese maldito imbécil! _

**- ¡ERIOL!**** …**- El albino levanto la vista y a unos 5 metros de él podía ver a una pareja homosexual (una en especial, de todas las que había a su alrededor) disfrutando por completo.

- **¡****Ahh! nn… ahhh…****¡****Ahh! -**

**- ¡Aidan! …nn… ahhh…-**

**- …¡Ahh! ****¡Te amo!**** …- **…_estúpido, ¿Cómo dices eso en un momento como ese y cuando la estás pasando tan bien? Ahora solo te mandara a la mierda…_

**- nn…ahh, lo se… -**

**- ahhh… nn… ****¡****Ahh! -**

**- ¡También te amo! -** _… ¿Eh? …¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! … ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Enserio?! _

El chico de tez pálida se acomodó sus ropas con rapidez y salió del salón casi corriendo integrándose otra vez entre las luces y la música de la discoteca. Fue directamente a la barra.

_¡Qué tontería!_

**- ¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué diablos te paso?!–** Allen levanto la vista y se encontró con "Sharon", un extravagante travesti y dueño del local - **¡Sangre! ¡Veo sangre! -**

El chico apretó los dientes**- Un idiota me vio cara de hueso, Mamá - **

**- Toma amor, suele suceder –**murmuro extendiéndole un trapo húmedo con agua oxigenada y una curita.

**- Gracias, me voy a casa. No estoy de humor. –** respondió sin poder ocultar su enfado y cierta incomodidad por la escena de hace un par de minutos, tomo las cosas y comenzó a alejarse mientras que Sharon a sus espaldas le lanzaba besitos de despedida.

**- Oye, Sharon ¿Quién era ese chico? ¡Es bastante mono! – **Pregunto un hombre sentado en la barra, de inmediato otros curiosos que se encontraban cerca se interesaron al respecto.

**- ¡¿A que si?! Su nombre es Allen, es precioso ¡Y de excelente fama! ¡Muchos de mis clientes vienen solo por verlo! –**tomando una cerveza entre sus manos-** ¡No entiendo como no se consigue un hombre de verdad y se larga de aquí para siempre, teniendo semejante cara! – **le da un gran trago a la lata mientras baila al son de la música.

**- ¡Oh! ¡Es soltero! – **los hombres alrededor sonríen entre sí, satisfechos ante la noticia.

Sharon somata su bebida contra la barra, haciendo a su acompañante estremecerse **- No te ilusiones barril, odia los compromisos. Si quieres obtener algo de él no será más que sexo ¡Y hasta en ello es especial y selectivo! -**

El hombre alzo la ceja **- ¿Especial y selectivo? ¿De qué demonios hablas? -**

**- Nunca se acuesta con la misma persona por segunda vez, es su regla personal –**

**- ¿Y qué quieres decir con selectivo?- **

**- Por ejemplo, mira tú grueso y flácido cuerpo y ¡Luego mírame a mí! –**Alzo los brazos, para ser admirada -** ¡Con mis grandes atributos femeninos! -**

Lionel golpeo la barra indignado**- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Y de que malditos atributos femeninos hablas, ****Harold****?! ¡Te informo que voy al gym todos los domingos! -**

**- ¡Insolente! ¡Ya no habrá más whisky para ti! – **grito ofendido arrebatándole la botella pero de inmediato este se colgó de su brazo.

**- ¡ESPERA! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDON! ¡ME RETRACTO! ¡ERES HERMOSA, SHARON! –** Harold sonrió y le devolvió la botella, de inmediato Lionel comenzó a beber directamente de ella, como si fuese un bebe hambrienta con su biberón.

**- Mj, maldito alcohólico -**

**- ¡Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera!** –_Todos los alcohólicos dicen eso…_

Sharon recostó su cabeza en la barra utilizando su brazo como almohada** - ¿Sabes?… ese niño es un idiota -**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿El cotizado de Allen? -**

**- Si, ese precisamente… él ha sufrido tanto que ya no confía en nadie. No cree ni en el amor… ¿Es triste, no crees? Creer que con solo tener sexo te sentirás lleno…-**

**- …- **Lionel no dijo nada. No es como si su vida estuviera libre de problemas, además, era pésimo consolando a las mujeres; mas cuando se ponían sentimentales. Quizá esa era una razón más por la cual su mujer lo abandono.

**- ¿Cómo es que no aparece alguien que le dé una buena lección a ese idiota y lo hace cambiar de opinión? -…**

* * *

_**Hola, esto es algo realmente, realmente diferente a lo que siempre he escrito xD Prometo que será una historia linda y LAVEN X3**_

_**Pasen a leer mis demás historias LAVEN y díganme si les gusta (Y si quieren continuación) xD**_

_**Déjame un Review y dime qué opinas, tu opinión es importante para mí**_


	2. Familia Bookman

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensan los personajes._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

_· *CURSIVA*: *Explicaciones e historia por Lavi*_

* * *

El muchacho pelirrojo se puso de pie y golpeo fuertemente la mesa con las dos manos **- ¡Vamos! ¡¿No puedes tomarte el día libre?! ¡Solo por hoy! –**se encontraba en el lujoso despacho de su padre, empresario, líder de la familia Bookman y todas sus riquezas.

**- Estoy ocupado –** Murmuro el hombre frente a él, mientras leía unos papeles sin dirigirle una simple mirada a su hijo mayor.

**- ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hija! ¡Dejar a todos esos ejecutivos solo por un par de horas no te matara! –** reclamo, exaltado.

El hombre mayor, pelirrojo y con la barba crecida, solo alzo la ceja **- ¿Y que se supone que haga cuando este ahí? –**

**- ¡¿Qué te parece felicitarla y decirle lo mucho que la quieres?! ¡No acepto una fiesta con sus amigos de la escuela con tal de tenerte solo a ti para ella! ¡También se ha portado excelente con tal de complacer tus estándares! ¡Ha hecho su tarea sin falta, comido todo sus vegetales e incluso ha intentado ayudar a las sirvientas! –**

**- Deja de decir tonterías. He dicho que estoy ocupado, sal de aquí. –** Murmuro escondiendo su rostro entre más papeles. Por otro lado, el joven de tez trigueña perdía la paciencia y se abalanzo en el escritorio, estirándose hasta haber tomando la corbata de su padre obligándolo a dirigirle la mirada.

**- ¡Le prometiste que irías! ¡Sin falta! ¡¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo emocionada que estaba?! ¡Puedes dejar plantado a cualquier persona, a mi o a tu empresa de mierda! ¡Pero no a Melisa! ¡Ella es tu hija y tú eres su padre! ¡Asume tu papel! –**

El hombre mayor tomo fuertemente la muñeca del menor, torciéndola hacia atrás obligándolo a soltarlo **- Oh, TÚ, podrías asumir tu papel y olvidarnos de perder el tiempo en niñerías –**

Lavi frunció el ceño y le hizo un pequeño desprecio chasqueando la lengua mientras tiraba de una patada la silla que se encontraba anteriormente detrás suyo**- No pienso heredar la empresa ¡Resígnate! –**

**- Entonces no entiendo por qué sigues aquí – **Respondió con simpleza su padre sin tomarle la mínima importancia. El humor de Lavi estaba ya cerca del cielo, no pensaba perder más su tiempo. Dio media vuelta y una vez que llego a la puerta del despacho, la azoto con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡Maldito Dick! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres verla llorar?! ¡Si mamá estuviese aquí…!_

El pelirrojo detuvo radicalmente su enfurecido andar y su mirada se fijó en un enorme cuadro que colgaba en la pared. Ahí reposaba una vieja pintura, en ella se proyectaba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y cuerpo fino, de tez pálida y ojos iguales a las esmeraldas. Había un hombre a su lado, con la cabellera roja y un rostro maduro. En su regazo había una hermosa niña de cabello castaño, tez trigueña y ojos celestes; y en el regazo de la mujer había un niño con los ojos iguales a los de su madre, esmeraldas brillantes y la misma cabellera que su padre. Era una hermosa escena familiar en el jardín. En esa pintura todos tenían una gran sonrisa, pero la más encantadora de todas era la de la bellísima dama que cargaba a Lavi.

… _si ella… estuviese aquí…_

* * *

**EL PARQUE **

**-¡Dime, Lavi! ¡¿Dónde está Papá?! –** gritaba emocionada una pequeña niña de 7 años, corriendo y girando vestida de princesa con una coronilla sobre su bella cabellera castaña.

**-Mel…-** Lavi intentaba acercarse a la princesa, pero ella se alejaba bailando al son del viento.

**- ¡Esta escondido! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Por eso no puedo verlo! -**

**- Mel…–** El pelirrojo la llamaba pero ella se hacía de oídos sordos.

**- ¡Papá! ¡El juego termino! ¡Sal de donde estés! – **y cuando la linda princesa se disponía a buscar entre los arbustos, su hermano la jalo fuertemente de la muñeca obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Él sabía lo que ella pretendía, quería esconderse para que nadie la viese llorar.

**- ¡Mel! –**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lavi?- **la niña comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero en cambio, su hermano, el príncipe, la tomo ágilmente de ambos hombros -** ¡Lavi, Tengo que encontrar a papi! – **La pequeña no podía evitarlo, pero sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos. No quería que su hermano la viese llorar y forcejeo con más fuerza por su libertad.

El príncipe la sacudió ligeramente esperando a que se calmara**- Mel…**

**- ¡Tengo que buscar a papá!**

**- ¡Melisa, escucha! -** la niña se quedó inmóvil ante el impacto, su hermano nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo –** Escucha, Mel… Dick…no vendrá –**

**- ¿Eh? – **_Creo que ella pensó, "Oh, rayos. El finalmente lo dijo"…_

**- Fui a su despacho, pero… tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y… -** Lavi se mordió el labio, claramente no le diría la cruda realidad pero… ¿Hacerla escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez? …

**- Pe… pero…- **una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla seguida de muchas otras-**…él… ¡Él prometió estar aquí! –**

**- Lo sé –**

La pequeña princesa apretó sus ojitos y bajo la mirada sin dejar de sollozar **- ¡Lavi, trae a papá! –**

**- Melisa –**

**- ¡Hace tanto que no lo veo, solo puedo hablar con él por teléfono pero siempre termina colgándome! ¡Y-y, hoy, por ser mi cumpleaños! ¡Creí que finalmente podría verlo otra vez! –**

**- … -**

**- ¡Lavi! ¡¿Por qué papi no me quiere?! –**Los ojos de esmeralda del mayor se abrieron lo más que pudieron, contuvo la respiración y tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos a la pequeña princesa intentando brindarle consuelo.

_¡Mira lo que has provocado, imbécil! ¡Tienes una hija preciosa que te adora y todo lo que haces es despreciarla! _

**- ¡No, no es eso Mel! ¡Dick te quiere, él te quiere y mucho! – **Respondió el pelirrojo, con vos forzada e inútilmente alegre.

La pequeña se aferró a las ropas de su hermano mientras enterraba su húmedo rostro en su pecho**- ¡¿Entonces por qué él no está aquí?! ¡Lavi! ¡¿Por qué?! –** Lavi la abrazo con más fuerza atrayéndola directamente en su pecho y después de un rato en el que ella ya se había calmado, la soltó y seco sus lágrimas mientras sostenía su pequeño rostro con dulzura. La pequeña princesa se dejó mimar por su bello príncipe.

**- …no es tu culpa Mel… Dick solo…es… - **Se quedó callado un momento, estaba pensando la palabra indicada. _Idiota es demasiado para una niña…-_…**Dick solo…es un "tontito" –** entonces le mostró una expendida sonrisa a la pequeña, una sonrisa tan dulce y encantadora que la pequeña no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo de nuevo. Ambos permanecieron así por varios segundos, fundidos en un fuerte abrazo; hasta que se rompió el silencio…

**- Lavi ¿Por qué tuvo que morir mamá? –**

**- Mel… Feliz Cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo?**- evadiendo por completo la pregunta, depositando un beso fugaz en su cabeza para volver a abrazarla aún más fuerte -** Te quiero -**

* * *

**Hola, bueno… aquí se conoce un poco sobre la vida "presente" de Lavi (El capítulo anterior fue sobre Allen), espero que les guste. En el próximo capítulo el par se conocerá *0*… o al menos eso creo xD jajaja**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, francamente lo hago más porque me entretengo xD**

**Déjenme un Review**

**Hasta luego **


	3. Waikiki – Bar Disco, Parte 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_**· Negrita cursiva: Llamada telefónica.**_

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Lavi._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_Ha pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Mel y ella regreso al colegio privado en Seattle, por otro lado, no he vuelto a hablar con Dick y nuevamente no tengo nada interesante en que ocuparme. Veo ocasionalmente el anillo en mi dedo y no puedo dejar de pensar…"Que mierda es ser yo". _

**- Joven Lavi…-** pronuncio con cuidado la sirvienta quien entro cuidadosamente a la alcoba del pelirrojo, apenas asomándose en la puerta.

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** contesto sin siquiera mirarla, fumando con la vista fija en el paisaje que permitía visualizar la ventana sobre su cómodo y caro sofá.

La sirvienta termino de entrar y le entrego un teléfono inalámbrico **- Tiene una llamada – **el pelirrojo tomo el teléfono y soltó el humo del cigarro en la ventana.

**- Gracias, Cristina –** la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación. Lavi cerró los ojos y le dio un último sorbo al tabaco, segundos después lo apago en el cenicero soltando a su vez el humo a través de los labios. Se colocó el teléfono a un lado de la oreja **- ¿Hola? -**

_**- ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! ¡Cuando finalmente puedo contactarte, idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea cuantas veces he marcado a tu celular, a tu oficina o a tu casa en Manhattan?! –**_

El pelirrojo sonrió**- Me alegra mucho saber de ti también, Kanda –**

_**- Estoy en la ciudad, tendrás que conseguir tiempo para mí – **_

**- ¿A caso crees que no soy un hombre ocupado? –**

_**- Un hombre de 23 años lo estaría, ¡Pero eres Lavi! Un conejo mimado con el apellido Bookman – **_

**- ¿Planeas sacar mis trapos sucios al aire? No hablare contigo sobre nada. Yo no he tenido la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido –**

Kanda soltó una risita maliciosa_**- ¿Tan rápido estas a la defensiva? No tengo planeado sacarte nada -**_

El ceño de Lavi se frunció, se tocó la sien y suspiro **-…estúpido -**

_**- ¿En que estabas pensando? –**_

**- Dijiste que no me sacarías nada –**

_**- Ella lloro…-**_

Lavi guardo silencio, cruzo por su mente colgar la llamada**-…No me importa –**

_**- Viste la mala situación, empacaste y ¡Condujiste 800 km sin pensarlo dos veces! ¡Sin mencionar que te refugiaste con la última persona que nombrarías el día de tu funeral! ¡Tu padre! –**_

El pelirrojo se irguió**-¡¿Estas de su lado?! ¡YO NO SOY LA MALDITA GOLFA! –**

Kanda no dijo nada y permaneció el silencio en los que Lavi se debatía en si debía colgar o arrojar el teléfono por la ventana.

_**- Lavi…–**_

**- **_**… **_**¿Por qué me haces esto? …¡¿A caso no eres mi amigo?! -**

_**- ¡Lo soy! ¡De alguna maldita manera! –**_

**- ¡Creí que de todas las personas serias la excepción y me apoyarías! –**

_**- Eso solo ocurrirá cuando tomes una decisión, Lavi - **_

**- ¡No hay ninguna decisión que tomar, Kanda! – **el pelirrojo alboroto su cabello y suspiro intentando sentirse mejor.

_**- Escucha… te veré hoy –**_

Bookman Junior bajo la cabeza y se tocó la sien nuevamente**- No iré a ninguna parte –**

_**-Maldito conejo ¿Tienes miedo de verme la cara? –**_contesto, desafiante. Lavi enmudeció sorprendido, entonces sonrió con arrogancia. Pase a lo que el dijese, era el mismo de siempre y quisiese o no, estaba de su lado.

**-Está bien, si eso quieres… ¿Dónde nos vemos? -**...

* * *

**Waikiki – Bar Disco**

**-Eres un enfermo al traerme aquí –** se quejó, hundiendo su rostro sobre la barra sosteniendo con fuerza su trago.

**-¿Eh?-** Frunció el ceño un chico de cabellos largos y azules que se encontraba a su lado.

**- ¡Me trajiste a este lugar a beber, como si estuviera de humor en ahogarme más en mis penas! – **murmuro, sin levantar su rostro.

**- Aparecía en el catálogo que me dieron en el aeropuerto y tiene muy buena fama –**

Lavi lo miro de reojo **- ¿Qué te convenció?**

**- El lema del local –** respondió sin tomarle importancia, mientras tomaba Tequila.

**-¿Lema? ¿Enserio? –**

**- "¡El lugar más ebrio de la Tierra, donde su amiga fea ahora es pasable!"–**

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar carcajear un poco y he ahí su bella y espléndida sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier día oscuro **- ¡Qué tontería! – **carcajeo un poco más,pero cuando la risa ceso, revolvió su rojiza cabellera y uso su brazo como almohada sobre la barra. No podía evitar deprimirse. Kanda lo noto, pero decidió ignorar.

**- Según el folleto es un lugar decente a partir de 8 am a 8 pm –**

**- Kanda ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –**

**- ¿Vez eso? –**Señalo por debajo de la barra, al igual que diversas mesas de gran tamaño y sillas-** Son rueditas nena, claramente desmontan todo. Ponen tubos por doquier, máquinas de licor, luz y sonido. Todo estará por comenzar cuando escuches dos veces una sirena similar al de la ambulancia. La clientela hace el resto -**

El pelirrojo tomo un sorbo de su trago **- Me sorprende más que la estructura aun este en pie –**

**- El negocio es viejo y bueno. No te preocupes por eso, el sexo casual es en el salón subterráneo –**soltó como si nada, Lavi lo miro en shock**-¡¿Qué?! –**

**-¡¿Has estado… "AHÍ"?! -**

**- ¡No me mires así, no te atrevas a mirarme así! ¡Soy un turista! ¡Debó saber dónde meto los pies si no quiero terminar en un hotel con…! un-¡UNA!… ¡Persona sobria y desconocida con infecciones venéreas! - **

Lavi analizo lo último…**- ¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Qué tiene de malo que digas mujer? –**

**-…-** se quedó mudo, pero su cara decía "¡Mierda, mátenme! ¡Cave mi tumba!"

**- ¿Kanda? –**

Se tensó **- ¡¿Qué?! –**

El pelirrojo lo rodeo con su brazo pero el chico Japonés le hizo un desprecio**- ¿Qué ocurre, viejo? ¿Dije algo malo? –**

**- ¡N-No! –**

**- ¿Entonces? ¡Escúpelo!**

Kanda se encogió**- ¿Es necesario? – **

**- Me estas asustando, ¿Tienes sífilis? –**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la barra**- ¡NO, ESTUPIDO! **

Lavi alzo la ceja **- ¿Enserio? –**

**- ¡No tengo sífilis! -**

**-Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? -**

**- ¡Muy bien, te lo contare!…-** Tomo agresivamente la camisa del pelirrojo -** ¡Pero si sale de aquí…!**

**- ¡Kanda, Lo prometo! **– prometió entre risas,el chico de cabellos azulados lo soltó. Kanda se encogió nuevamente mientras sostenía fuertemente su bebida con un rostro (aunque no quisiese admitirlo) colorado.

**- El alcohol… ya sabes… - **en ese momento, Lavi tomaba un trago de su alcohólica bebida -…**vuelve homosexual a cualquiera – **

Fue casi un susurro, pero llego a los oídos de Lavi, que por puro reflejo; escupió sobre el Bartender sin poder evitar agrandar los ojos ante la sorpresa (Aunque de hecho, estaba más sorprendido el pobre y mojado hombre frente a Lavi que ahora apestaba a Vodka) **- ¡¿Te ha pasado?! ¡¿A ti?! ¡¿Kanda Yuu?! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Viejo, es noticia! ¡Tengo que decírselo a alguien! – **Lavi miro rápidamente al Bartender** -¡Oye, amigo! ¡Te diré al-! – **rápidamente Lavi guardo silencio y la piel se le puso de gallina al escuchar como la mano de Kanda destrozaba su vaso de cristal con tequila. - **¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No lo sabrá nadie! –**Le dio ligeramente la espalda -** ¿Quién termino sacando sus trapos sucios? ¡Promesas de mierda! – **Ya que la euforia había disminuido ante el miedo, miro apenado al Bartender –** Umm, amigo… sobre, el baño…**

**-No estoy enojado, pero la tintorería y el vaso roto irán directamente a la cuenta. No quiero meterme en problemas con la dueña, Sharon. **

Fue entonces cuando una alarma, similar a la de los bomberos sonó por unos segundos. Todos los presentes en el local se miraron entre si y sonrieron**-Bueno…está por empezar. Me voy –** dijo sin más, huyendo con la mano intacta, tomando su abrigo y dejando dinero a un lado de su tequila destruida.

**- ¿Qué? ¡Espera! …**- lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo - **¡¿Qué?!-**

**- … ¿Qué? –** confundido.

**-¡¿Te vas, maldición?! ¡Después de joder tanto para que saliera contigo, ¿Me dejas solo?! –**

**- Sé que es difícil para ti vivir sin mí -**

**- ¡Kanda! -**

El mayor sonrió siniestramente y acaricio delicadamente la mejilla del pelirrojo**- Estas pasando por un mal momento, ¿Necesitas acaso que yo te consuele? -**

El rostro de Lavi se tornó verde**- Estas bromeando… ¿Cierto? – **¿Pero qué tan cierto era eso? Kanda lo empujo, dejándolo acorralado sobre la barra.

**- Escucha, Lavi. Basta de juegos, te hablare como un hombre. Te traje aquí para que cogieras con alguien ¿Entendiste? –**

**- ¿Eh? –**_Mierda, este está loco…_

**- Aunque… si no quieres que te deje solo...**

**- ¿Eh? – **El chico de 23 años estaba más confundido ¿Kanda estaba siendo amable?

**- Por ti… –**Kanda deslizo una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza, soltando esa larga y feroz melena azulada** -… estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme –**

**-Deja de intentar hacerme vomitar –**Kanda solo soltó una risotada, Lavi lo empujo y se reincorporo.

**-Tranquilo, ya quisieras ser tan homosexualmente afortunado –** bufo el Japonés mientras se dirigía a la salida.

**- Estúpido ¡Si no fueras maestro de Kendo lo gritaría! -**

**- ¡Diviértete, Lavi!- ** dijo sin más, saliendo del local justamente cuando la sirena sonaba por segunda ocasión zumbando en los oídos del pelirrojo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, recibiendo entre aullidos y silbidos a cierto muchacho de cabellos blancos.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Francamente no sé cómo termino así el capítulo jajaja**_

_**De todas maneras espero que les guste y me regalen un lindo r**__**eview.**_


	4. Waikiki – Bar Disco, Parte 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_**· Negrita cursiva: Llamadas telefónicas.**_

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Allen._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos blancos se ponía su abrigo sin detener su marcha, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta busco en el las llaves pero antes de poder tomarlas con firmeza sintió un gran tirón sobre su blanca melena que lo arrojo de espaldas contra la pared dejando caer dichas llaves al suelo **- ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! –** pregunto con enojo el hombre mayor frente a él que no dejaba de sujetarlo.

El menor lo miro pasmado y sin aliento pero segundos después volvió a la realidad y endureció el rostro**- ¡A divertir mi culo un rato! ¡Suéltame! –** se quejó el menor, forcejeando e intentando alejarlo de él.

El mayor lo soltó pero siguió acorralándolo usando sus dos brazos como una barrera **- ¡Hable seriamente contigo la última vez! -**

El menor apretó sus nudillos **- ¡No lo hare! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Tú no puedes tomar mis decisiones! ¡No puedes meterte en mi vida de la nada como si me conocieras! ¡COMO SI TE IMPORTARA! …- **El mayor lo miro pasmado mientras que el menor intentaba recuperar el aliento ante sus palabras - **…No un borracho como tú – **

**- …Allen –** lo llamo afligido con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, intento abrazar a su hijo pero este lo rechazo empujándolo con fuerza lejos de él.

**- ¡NO FINJAS QUE TE IMPORTA! ¡MALDITA SEA! -**

**-…Hijo -**

Allen se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, intento calmarse pero al no lograrlo se la soltó comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro mirando al suelo. Se detuvo y miro fríamente a su padre **-… ¿Quién crees que paga y limpia este departamento? ¡Yo! ¡¿Quién lava los trastos y la ropa?! ¡Yo! ¡¿Quién paga las facturas, medicinas y tu maldito alcohol?! ¡Yo! ¡Sin mencionar que trabajo y si no compro comida nadie come en este maldito lugar! ¡Si estas preocupado por alguien, preocúpate por ti mismo! ¡Se cuidarme solo! -**

El mayor puso la mano en alto, en señal de que el menor se calmara y guardara silencio **- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Es solo que…! ¡Decidir todo esto por ti mismo es…! ¡Allen, eres demasiado joven para sentar la cabeza! -**

**- ¡Y TÚ ERES DEMASIADO VIEJO PARA JODER! –** grito contundente. El mayor lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió.

**- ¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS! –** Allen se quedó atónito, en shock. Su padre se asustó ante su expresión y lo soltó. Allen bajo la mirada ocultándola entre su cabello, intentando contener las amargas lágrimas que gritaban por emerger.

**- Púdrete ¿Quieres? – **maldijo en un susurro mientras salía de la vista del mayor.

**- ¡ALLEN! –** lo llamo, pero no intento seguirlo, solo observaba como su hijo tomaba las llaves, abría la puerta torpemente y la azotaba al salir.

* * *

**8:00 pm **

**- ¡Diviértete, Lavi! –** Se escuchó la voz de un chico alto y de cabello largo azulado saliendo del bar con mucho ánimo.

_La sirena ya suena por segunda vez. _

Una vez que Allen estuvo frente al local, suspiro y abrió la puerta donde ocurrió lo que sabía que ocurriría. Aullidos y silbidos celebrando su llegada acompañando el segundo toque de la sirena. El hermoso rostro de Allen era inexpresivo y no les tomo importancia. Se deslizo el abrigo entre los brazos (provocando más aullidos) y lo coloco en el primer perchero que vio.

**¡Allen, cariño! ¡Ven aquí! - **grito un borracho que se encontraba hasta el fondo.

La puerta del local volvió a abrirse con fuerza recibiendo a un extravagante travesti que a decir por los colores fosforescentes de la ropa que vestía, aclamaba ser visto **-¡Bien! ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –** Grito mientras alzaba los brazos. Donde antes había un interruptor de luz, como si fuese una simple ventana lo corrió y apareció un peculiar botón rojo que fue presionado en el acto. Las luces se apagaron y mágicamente (Es decir, tecnología y muchos, muchos billetes verdes) el aburrido techo y casi a punto de caerse fue remplazado por uno lleno de luces y láseres, humo y grandes bocinas que ya tocaban música movida acompañadas de una esfera de discoteca que giraba colgando en medio del salón. Debajo de ese espectacular techo fue removido un enorme tapete que revelo una pista de baile multicolor con luces parpadeantes. Aquellos que ya eran clientes regulares comenzaron a mover algunas sillas y mesas remplazándolos por máquinas de licor y entre ellas una máquina expendedora con condones de sabores y/o fosforescentes. Ultimo paso. Sharon aplaudió dos veces y la barra cobro vida iluminándose de un verde limón.

_De alguna manera me he acostumbrado. Es increíble que todo ese aburrido camuflaje mañanero sea por los homofóbicos y los sujetos de salubridad. _

**- ¡¿Quién es el de hoy bebe?! –** grito un chico que comenzaba a servirse cerveza llamando la atención de Allen, el sujeto sonrió y le giño el ojo **- ¡La pasamos bien la última vez, ¿Verdad?! –**

**- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Trae ese lindo culo aquí! –**grito otro sujeto que bailaba fogosamente en la pista de baile. Allen no se movió, ni siquiera hizo un gesto.

**- ¡Amorcito! ¿Qué te sucede? –** Pregunto Sharon al ver que el menor no hacía lo mismo que todos los días desde que tenía memoria, ir a los brazos de cualquiera y tener sexo en el salón oscuro. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la barra, Allen tomo asiento y Sharon comenzó a trabajar del otro lado.

**- Esta bien –** se tomó la frente con las manos-** Estoy bien. Solo… ha sido uno de esos días… - **

**- Un día malo ¿He? – **Murmuro mientras se daba una última mirada en el espejo y se repintaba los labios. Allen no contesto, no quería sacar a flote la horrible escena que le había montado su padre. Para cuando se dio cuenta había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho como un vaso de vidrio era dejado frente a él por la mano con extravagante y recién manicure de Sharon.

**- ¿Qué le pusiste? – **pregunto el menor de inmediato.

**- ¡Tranquilo, no voy a drogarte! ¡Te lo manda el guapo de haya, el de rojo! –** dijo ofendida, señalando el otro extremo de la barra con emoción.

El menor solo le dio una mirada al primero que vio con cara de asco **- ¿El gordo con panza, imitación de Santa Claus? –**

**- ¡No, el pelirrojo! –** grito emocionada, volviendo a señalarlo.

**- ¿Pelirrojo? –** Allen levanto la cabeza y fue entonces que lo vio. Un chico pelirrojo y elegante a la vista. Bebía su licor con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sabor. Su ropa era ligeramente ajustada destacando unos indudables músculos en los brazos como en las piernas.

**- ¡Sus ojos son como esmeraldas y de excelente físico! ¡Voz cálida y amable! ¡Es verdaderamente apuesto! –**

**- Se ve que es de dinero – **Esas palabas eran mágicas,ahoraSharon estaba más que emocionada soñando despierta en un jacuzzi desbordando de dinero.

**- ¡Hey, Allen! ¿Qué tal uno rapidito? –** pregunto indiscretamente otro sujeto que acorralaba a Allen por la espalda rozándolo con su sudoroso pecho, pero este solo hizo una SIN-CE-RA cara de asco y decepción. Todos los admiradores de Allen notaron aquello y comenzaron las burlas sobre la impotencia del sujeto que ante la burla y el rechazo solo pudo terminar huyendo del local.

**- ¿…Y? – **Intentando retomar la charla -** ¿No le mandaras ningún recado al pelirrojo? –**

**- Regrésalo, no lo quiero –** respondió sin darle importancia.

**- ¡Grosero! – **Le regaño pero añadió** - Dijo que si no lo querías, simplemente lo dejara ahí – **dicho esto, Sharon se retiró a atender a sus demás clientes. Allen dirigió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo ahora con mucho interés, lo observo varios minutos pero este ni siquiera lo miraba y rechazaba cada invitación a bailar por parte de los demás clientes… pero esto no significaba que no estuviese interesado.

La música del local era movida, la gente bailaba en la pista mientras rozaban sus cuerpos dejándose llevar por el placer del momento, susurrándose en el oído, tocándose, besándose; bebiendo todo el alcohol que pudiesen pagar con el dinero que no tenían **-****…**** estoy inmovilizado, se me han congelado las ruedas al verte –** susurro eróticamente cierto chico de ojos platinos en el oído de cierto pelirrojo sentado frente a la barra, al lado de un gordo con panza, imitación de Santa Claus**.** Allen tomo asiento en su lado izquierdo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y tomo su trago **- Hola amor –**

_Ciertamente es más atractivo de cerca, ha de ir al gimnasio todos los días. ¿Traerá pupilentes? _

El albino sonrió dejando el trago que el pelirrojo le había invitado sobre la barra, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos **- Hola encanto, esta noche soñé contigo****…****me entristecí al despertarme, pero ahora estás aquí -  
- Quizá nos hemos enamorado –** Dijo el pelirrojo con voz soñadora.

**- Es la fuerza del destino, que nos ha forzado a encontrarnos en este momento –**

**- ¿Destino? ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Nuestro amor estaba escrito! – **Ambos chicos estallaron en una breve carcajada. Cuando la risa paro Allen puso frente al misterioso pelirrojo el trago que este le había dado.

**- Tú me mandaste esto –**

**- ¿Y? – **Sin darle importancia tomando su trago con total calma.

**- Te lo estoy regresando -**

Lavi miro de reojo el trago despreciado pero siguió en su ocio **- No le eche nada, pero si no lo quieres no importa. Igual lo pagare –**

Allen se sentía ofendido. Se estiro hasta tener el atractivo rostro con esmeraldas frente a él **- ¿Por qué gastar tu dinero en mí? –**

**- ¿Perdón? –** Respondió, sinceramente confundido

Allen tomo el trago, sin apartarse mucho del rostro del pelirrojo **- Esto es un ****Bukanas, uno de los más caros del local –**

Lavi solo alzo la ceja **- ¿Enserio? –** El chico de cabellos blancos se desesperó, de golpe se puso de pie frente al chico notoriamente adinerado.

**- ¡Hoy he tenido un día lleno de mierda! ¡Vamos al grano, ¿Ok?! ¡¿Quieres sexo?! ¡Fácil! ¡Méteme mano! ¡Sencillo! ¡¿Por qué no intentas meterme mano?! ¡No tengo sífilis ni ninguna otra enfermedad venérea! ¡Solo tienes que comprar el maldito condón y alejar el maldito whisky de $2,250 lejos de mí! -**

Allen lo miraba con cierto enojo, no quería que creyeran que podían comprarlo. Pero el mayor solo desvió la mirada **- No soy gay –**

…_Es broma ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Trata de mandarme a la mierda?!_

Allen sonrió divertido para sí mismo, volvió a tomar asiento tomando el rostro del sujeto con una mano para que le prestara atención**- Cariño, estas en un bar… gay –**

El pelirrojo sonrió **- Mientras no tenga sexo con cualquiera de los presentes, no soy gay –**

Allen alzo la ceja **- ¿Acaso eres homofóbico? –**

Lavi soltó una risita y suspiro **- Nop, de hecho hasta me parece apasionante…-**

**-¿Intentas salir del closet? –**

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo - **Mmm**…**de hecho nunca he tenido una relación así -**

Allen sonrió espléndidamente y señalo la pista de baile con el pulgar mientras recargaba su codo sobre la barra**-¿Por eso rechazas cada invitación a bailar? ¿Temes que falle tu virilidad? –**

Lavi lo miro fijamente, los ojos platinos se encontraron con las esmeraldas…había una especia de, ¿Atracción?... ¿Conexión? **- Confió plenamente en mi virilidad, gracias. Solo sé que no soy gay… ni quiero que me metan mano –**Lavi sonrió sin apartar la mirada del albino y viceversa. El menor deslizo su brazo por atrás de la nuca del pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciar y revolver su melena. El mayor no lo detuvo.

**- Entonces… **- la visión mutua continuaba y ahora la voz del albino era erótica - **¿Qué tal si tú me la metes a mí? – **

**-¡Maldita sea, Allen! ¡Estoy aquí! – **ambos, Lavi y Allen no pudieron evitarlo y voltearon a ver al hombre que gritaba en busca de atención especial por el albino. La conexión se perdió y Lavi se concentró nuevamente en su trago nuevamente lleno.

_¡Ese maldito! ¿Por qué este es tan difícil? ¡Debió de haber caído desde el primer segundo!_

Allen se reclino sobre la barra, muy cerca del pelirrojo**- Siempre hay oportunidad para probar nuevas cosas -**

**- Si estuviese suficientemente ebrio… quizá te dejaría aprovecharte de mí inocente y virginal cuerpo –**

Allen alzo la ceja **- ¿Inocente y virginal? – **_¡Imposible! ¡No con ese cuerpo y ese rostro y ese…! ¡TODO! _

**- Te lo dije. En cuento a varones estoy limpio –**

Allen sonrió y le acercó al mayor el trago que le rechazo **- Entonces… comienza a beber –**

Lavi solo soltó una risa **- No te emociones, dije "quizá" –**

**- Acabas de conocerme, no te conformaras con el "quizá"–** respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

**- Tu nombre es Allen, ¿Cierto? ¿Es tu nombre real? –**pregunto, curioso.

**- ¿Importa? – **respondió secamente mientras se servía agua.

**- ¿Es un secreto? –**

Entonces Allen se acercó de nuevo, muy cerca del rostro susurrando en el oído del mayor **- Te lo diré si te atreves a meterme mano - **

Lavi sonrió, Allen comenzaba a pedir tregua **- Entonces eres el Sr. Misterioso para mí, un placer – **

**- ¿Por qué bienes a este tipo de lugar si no te levantaras de la barra ni buscas sexo? –**

**- Un amigo me trajo intentando subirme el ánimo y me abandono cuando tuvo la oportunidad –** Lavi bufo y miro fijamente a Allen y Allen a Lavi, la mirada de ambos era sensual, provocativa…

El chico de cabellos blancos sintió un leve sonrojo traicionero y bajo la mirada **- Me agrada tu amigo –** se estremeció.

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto preocupado ante la reacción del Sr. Misterioso.

Allen puso sus ojos en blanco lleno de un indescriptible arrepentimiento **- Sentí un escalofrío al decir eso – **Lavi no le sumo importancia, bajo la mirada y le arrebato la bebida que tenía el albino entre sus manos.

**- ¡¿Eso es agua?! ¡¿Por qué tomas agua?!–**

**- No quiero tener jaqueca mañana –**

**- ¡¿Estas sentado en la barra y no tomas alcohol?! –**

Allen sonrió y toco fugazmente la nariz del pelirrojo**- ¡Exacto! – **Le quito su inocente y pasivo vaso de agua.

**- ¿Y el que debe emborracharse soy yo? ¡No es justo! –** Reclamo mientras lo observaba tragarse el agua.

**- Nadie dijo que era justo –**

**- Te vez joven ¿Tienes suficiente edad para estar en un lugar así? –**

Allen puso los ojos en blanco y lo miro, atónito**- ¿Disculpa? –**

**- Muéstrame tu identificación –**

Allen se sobresaltó **- ¡¿Ahora eres policía?! –**

Lavi sonrió **- No soy gay y mucho menos un pedófilo –**

**- ¡Tengo 22! –** Enfadado, intentando defenderse.

**- ¿Tienes pruebas? –** Allen hizo un puchero infantil con la mirada, cosa que le hizo gracia al pelirrojo. Toco el hombro del travesti que atendía la barra, captando con más atención la mirada del albino**. - Sharon ¿Cierto? –** Harold asintió emocionado/a** -¿Podrías darme una botella de ****Tequila y otra de Cerveza? ¡Ah! Y dos vasos con hielo, por favor –** termino la frase guiñándole el ojo, Harold se dio la media vuelta con rapidez, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, su rostro se ruborizaba y su billetera gritaba de alegría. Tomo rápidamente lo que el pelirrojo le había pedido y lo puso frente a el** - ¿Puedes prestármelo un momento? –** dijo, señalando la coctelera, Sharon se le dio lo más rápido que pudo rozando a propósito sus manos** - Gracias – **dijo el pelirrojo, divertido ante la atención especial que le brindaba.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – **pregunto el albino al ver como el pelirrojo revolvía el Tequila y la Cerveza en la coctelera agregando mucho hielo.

Lavi sonrió **- Te estoy retando cariño –**

**- ¿Eh? –** El mayor sirvió su mezcla en cada vaso, sirviéndolo por igual. Eso sin duda causaría una gran y rápida borrachera, sumando una cruda inimaginable al día siguiente. Lo que sobraba aun esperaba en la coctelera.

**- Tragos a fondo. Quien se emborracha pierde, quien gane le ordena al perdedor –**

Allen sonrió y rodeo al mayor del cuello con sus brazos sin descartar la voz seductora**- Sabes que te llevare a la cama cuando gane ¿Cierto? –**

Lavi sonrió **- Pues, si eso sucede, "quizá" hasta te deje robarme la cartera –**lo tomo del mentón acercando su rostro muy cerca de sus finos y rosados labios **- Pero cuando yo gane, te masturbaras frente a mí en el salón oscuro, primor– **

Allen soltó una carcajada, ambos continuaron mirándose fijamente… **- ¿Quién es el gay aquí? – **cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, el aroma, el calor… la conexión…

**- Hay que probar cosas nuevas ¿Cierto? – **dijo sensualmente y dicho eso la distancia entre ambos se rompió y los labios del pelirrojo se unieron a los del albino, un beso profundo, lleno de pasión y sin reglas. Las lenguas de ambos bailaban mientras sus manos exploraban revolviendo la ropa y el cabello. Lo que los ojos no podían transmitir, hundiendo a ambos en un ardiente deseo.

Cuando el beso termino a falta de oxígeno los dos chicos siguieron mirándose fijamente sin romper la distancia, era algo extraño para ambos pero lo disfrutaban y no querían parar. Por la mente de Allen solo pasaban las palabras _"Acabo de conocerlo, es solo un chico, igual que los demás. Este sentimiento…no es nada-" _

Muchos admiradores del albino comenzaron a alejarse, era notorio que el favorito de todos ya tenía su elegido de la noche.

Allen soltó al pelirrojo y tomo un vaso con la poción de cerveza y tequila **- Trato hecho – **susurro el albino con voz juguetona, Lavi sonrió tomando su propio vaso y mutuamente chocaron el cristal con cuidado en brindis.

**-Sera mejor que te des prisa y me hagas perder –…**

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón por no subir en un largo rato, he tenido mucho movimiento en mi vida diaria y no he podido subir capitulo : /**

**Gracias por leer y espero un lindo Review :)**

**Soy mala para los primeros encuentros, espero haberlo hecho bien xD**

**Bye Bye **


	5. ¡Dame sexo!

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

**_· Negrita cursiva: Llamadas telefónicas._**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Allen._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

**- ¡Solo digo! ¡Si vas a venir a un bar GAY, por lo menos coge con alguien! – **Se quejó el chico de cabellos blancos azotando su vaso sobre la barra, el pelirrojo estallo en una carcajada.

**-¡Te bese! ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Ahora además de gay, soy un pedófilo! –**

Allen paro los labios **- ¡No hay problema cariño! Te aseguro por mi deseado trasero, que tengo 22 – **Lavi alzo la ceja.

**- … ¿En serio? –** Lo cierto, es que estaba muy lejos de creerle.

**- ¡En serio! –** Afirmo el menor.

El rostro del pelirrojo se suavizo y se acercó un poco al chico junto a él, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos plateados **-…eres lindo –** Allen sonrió ampliamente sin apartarle la mirada, Lavi suspiro resignado y se hundió en sus hombros con decepción **-…para ser un pequeño hombrecito de 22 años… gay – **El albino frunció el ceño y de golpe se puso de pie frente al pelirrojo. Se mareo un poco pero se sostuvo en su hombro.

**- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! ¡Dijiste que no eras homofóbico! –**

**- No lo soy –**

**- ¡Me besaste! ¡Con tu lengua! ¡Gay! ¡Maldito Gay! –**

**- ¡Solo contigo en todo el mundo! –** Se defendió el mayor.

**- ¡Tuve suficiente! ¡He ganado! ¡Bájate el pantalón! –**

Lavi abrió en grande los ojos y escupió un poco de tequila **- ¿Disculpa? –**

**- ¡Estas romanticón y borracho! ¡Compra el maldito condón fosforescente y cógeme! –**

**- ¡Tú eres quien se tambalea! ¡Estúpido! –**

**- ¡Esta bien! ¡Yo te ayudo! –** Y de acto a seguir se acercó peligrosamente al pantalón, Lavi automáticamente estiro la pierna alejándolo y de igual forma estiro los brazos moviéndolos de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de Sharon, la bartender, dueña del local y la única persona además de ellos que continuaba en él.

**- ¡Señorita! ¡Este tipo, ebrio y menor de edad, quiere violarme! –** Sharon bufo ignorándolos mientras revisaba el inventario.

Allen puso cara de indignación ante el comentario, quitando la pierna del mayor de su camino **- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Estoy completamente sobrio, cariño! ¡Y entérate, desde hace 4 años que puedo votar! –**Lavi se puso rápidamente de pie y se tambaleo un poco al igual que el menor. Superando el mareo y las náuseas lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca.

**- ¡Cierra el pico, vamos al salón oscuro y mastúrbate frente a mí, princesa! –**

El albino alzo el brazo señalando al techo y grito fuertemente mirando al suelo **- ¡Arbitro! ¡Te necesito, bebe! ¡Ahora! –**

Sharon azoto el vino que estaba guardando sobre la barra y los miro con enfado **-¡¿Terminaron?! ¡Es hora de cerrar! –**

Allen se soltó del agarre de Lavi y lo señalo acusadoramente, Lavi hizo lo mismo **- ¡Este tipo no me quiere coger! –**

**- ¡Este niño pervertido quiere aprovecharse de mí! -**

**- ¡Tengo 22! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No soy un niño! –** Lo confronto el albino. Lavi bufo ahogando la risa.

**- ¡Muéstrame tu identificación y te creeré! –**

Sharon se masajeaba la sien **- Comenzaron a tomar aproximadamente dos horas después de abrir y ahora estoy por cerrar ¡Bebieron toda la noche! ¡Los dos están borrachos, demonios! ¡Solo vallan a un motel! - **

Allen comenzó a saltar y aplaudir de la emoción, para luego con los brazos comenzó a alabar al travesti **- ¡Gracias, Sharon! ¡Te amo princesa! ¡TÚ!** – Llamando la atención del pelirrojo y comenzando a acercarse muy cerca de él - ** ¡¿Cuándo te bajaras el pantalón, primor?! ¡¿Quieres ver mi identificación?!** – Allen se reclino, estando muy cerca otra vez de los labios, escuchando y sintiendo la cálida respiración del mayor - ** Méteme mano y lo pensare –** El pelirrojo lo tomo firmemente de la cintura.

**- ¡Tú te emborrachaste primero, amor! –**

**- Esto es estúpido –** Murmuro Sharon mirando la escena. Allen lo empujo agresivamente.

**- ¡¿Quién lo dice?! ¡Tráeme pruebas y un maldito condón! ¡Ahora! – **dicho eso tomo un trago a fondo de whisky, Sharon lo anoto a su ya larga cuenta.

**- Cuando por un momento creí que la alma gemela de este chico podría ser este bello niño pelirrojo – **Harold comenzaba a lamentarse mientras el par de idiotas continuaba discutiendo y luego lanzándose apodos melosos.

**- ¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo 23! ¡Y aunque tuvieses 22, soy mayor! ¡Debes respetarme y besar el maldito suelo por donde camino! –** Grito enfadado el pelirrojo. Allen sonrió lo más que pudo y utilizo una voz llena de alegría.

**- ¡Claro papá! ¿Quieres que traiga tu dentadura y algún tratamiento para la calvicie también? –**

**- ¡Eh! ¡Solo soy un año mayor, no estoy viejo dulzura! –**

Allen se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de la barra apoyando sus codos sobre ella **- Quizá… Si tuvieses sana la cadera –**

Lavi comenzó a acercarse al menor, apoyando su mano sobre la barra quedando muy cerca del peliblanco **- Mi cadera está perfectamente, gracias –** La mirada, nuevamente la mirada se entrelazo. El silencio perduro entre los dos y comenzaron a acercarse aún más el uno al otro, quedando verdaderamente frente a frente. Ambos comenzaron a tentarse acercando y alejando el rostro dejando nada más que fugases caricias mientras discutían.

**- ¿En serio? –**

**- En serio – **Allen sonrió pervertida mente, juguetón.

Tiro de la camisa del pelirrojo atrayéndolo aún más hacia él y susurro en su oído.**- Pruébalo. Úsala –**

**- Lo hare – **Contesto el pelirrojo en lo que fue apenas un susurro, sellando los labios del albino con los suyos. Allen correspondió casi inmediatamente enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y la parte trasera de la cabeza, revolviendo entre sus dedos los rojizos cabellos. El mayor por su parte comenzó a desordenar las ropas del albino mientras jadeaban en unísono e introducían sus lenguas en un lujurioso beso, dejando leves mordidas y suspiros. Sharon se comía las uñas de emoción, hasta que Lavi tiro al menor en el suelo.

**- Esto es una maldita broma – **se quejó saliendo de la barra hasta llegar al par de idiotas intentando separarlos** - ¡Allen! ¡Tipo verdaderamente guapo! ¡Ustedes no corromperán mi piso! ¡Allen, es mi bar! ¡Mi bar! ¡Tú sabes lo sucio que esta! – **Ante los constantes golpes de Sharon con el fin de separarlos, Lavi se resignó e hizo una leve pausa en desvestir al menor sin quitársele de encima.

**- ¡Sharon! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó convencer a este tipo?! – **Se quejó el albino.

Sharon comenzó a patearlos **- ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse! ¡De pie! –**

* * *

**3 horas después - Departamento de Sharon **

**- ¿Dónde está? – **Pregunto el menor con el cabello húmedo y ropa limpia, recién salido de la ducha y apretando el ceño.

Sharon comenzó a reír mientras señalaba el sofá **- Tienes jaqueca ¿Eh? –**

**- Cállate –** evadió secamente el menor provocándole otra carcajada a Harold. Se colocó de cuclillas frente al sofá mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo que dormía profundamente con su rojizo cabello desordenado y la ropa alborotada** - Se ve increíble –**

Sharon se acercó con café en cada mano, uno se lo dio a Allen **- Es bastante guapo, ¡Parece un príncipe! – **dijo encantado mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se tocaba la mejilla. Allen sonrió mientras sorbía un poco de café.

**- No te ilusiones, si llega a algo contigo solo será una aventura –**

Sharon golpeo el piso de su departamento con el talón **- ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo?! –**

Allen sonrió sarcásticamente y lo fulmino con la mirada **-¿Debo recordarte que me arruinaste mi noche de sexo? - **El albino arrugo un poco la frente por la jaqueca pero no borro la sonrisa y toco la mano del pelirrojo, sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse, alzo la mano izquierda del mayor un poco para que Sharon la notara. Un bello anillo de oro en el dedo anular. **- Está casado - **Dijo finalmente el albino para después depositar suavemente sobre el sofá la mano del comprometido.

Sharon suspiro apoyándose en la pared **- Uno puede ponerse el anillo ahí sin estar casado –**

**- Créete lo que quieras, Sharon –** Dijo Allen con los ojos cerrados y voz animada mientras respiraba el vapor del café.

**- Dices eso, pero luces bastante decepcionado –**

Allen abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió tristemente al príncipe dormilón **-… no es eso… solo, es un tipo divertido –**

**- Allen… ¿Cuándo comenzaras a tratarte? – **Soltó de golpe Sharon. Allen se sobresaltó pero intento actuar normal y sarcásticamente.

**- Creí que hablábamos del tipo apuesto –**

**- Allen – **Insistió Harold.

El albino no dejaba de ver al príncipe dormir **- Quiero disfrutar mi vida, lo que llegue a durar. Estoy bien –**

**- ¡Ahora! ¡¿Pero y cuando tu salud comience a deteriorarse?! –**

**- Sharon… –**

**- ¡Si… si mueres…! ¡Yo…! –** Sharon comenzó a alarmase. Allen dejo el café en el suelo y se puso de pie frente a él tomándolo firmemente del rostro.

**- ¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Ok?! ¡Estoy en la lista y en un buen puesto! –**

**- ¡A-Allen! – **Sharon intento ahogar sus lágrimas. Era lo que Allen más odiaba. El albino suavemente soltó el rostro de su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

**- Debes entender… No quiero pasar todos los días que me queden dentro de un hospital esperando un milagro que jamás llegara. Vivo mi vida, la vivo como quiero. –**

Sharon no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Contuvo la respiración y abrazo fuertemente la pequeña y ancha espalda del menor **- ¿De eso crees que se trata? ¿Vivir al máximo y luego esperar a que tu vida se agote por no haber luchado cuando pudiste? –**

**- El medico dijo que si no acepto el tratamiento viviré aproximadamente seis a siete años. Bastante bueno ¿No? –** Sharon no contesto. Allen rompió el abrazo y lo miro fijamente** - Escucha. No me quedare postrado en una cama repleta de cables y medicinas por años mientras espero mi muerte. De todas formas, dame una razón, una razón de verdad por la que deba seguir con vida ¡¿Siquiera la hay?! –**

**- Allen –**

El albino dio media vuelta y comenzó a reunir sus cosas y a ponerse su abrigo **- Mi último ataque fue hace una semana, estoy bien. Gracias por el café y la ducha. –**

**- ¡Allen! –** El menor le sonrió con su abrigo ya protegiéndolo, se paró frente a él y beso su mejilla.

**- Esta conversación se acabó, te veré el fin de semana ¿Esta bien? –** Se alejó de Sharon y comenzó a hacer gestos de disgusto mientras caminaba hacia el sofá más grande que vio, el cual depositaba a cierto pelirrojo **- ¡Gracias a Dios que hoy tengo el día libre! ¡La cabeza me va a explotar, con un demonio! ¡Y a pesar de todo, no me diste sexo! –** Se quejó, mirando caprichosamente al pelirrojo con ojos cansados, sonrió y se agacho para después besar sus labios con ternura** - Adiós primor, ve a verme otra vez ¿De acuerdo? – **El pelirrojo movió la cabeza sin despertar emitiendo una pequeña queja llena de pereza – **No dejes que Sharon te meta mano ¿De acuerdo? - ** le susurro con una sonrisa traviesa. Se puso de pie pero antes de llegar a la puerta escucho las palabras claves.

**- Acaso… ¿Te gusta? –** Allen se quedó atónito con la manija de la puerta en la mano. Bufo y miro carismático a Sharon.

**- ¿Qué…que dijiste? – **Pregunto atónito.

**- El pelirrojo, Te gusta ¿Verdad? Le das un trato diferente a los demás -**

Allen sonrió juguetón **- Tiene muy linda ropa, me gustaría verla en el piso de mi cuarto –**

Sharon sonrió y a exclamar con las manos **- ¿Por qué no buscas una relación? ¡Una de verdad! – **

Allen alzo la ceja** - ¿Y…qué significa eso? – **

**- ¡Solo acostarte con uno! – **Exclamo Harold con alegría. Allen se quedó mudo y en shock.

_Eso significa… ¡Menos sexo!… ¡¿Verdad?! _

Allen rio nerviosamente soltando la manija **- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es enserio! –** Sharon lo miro seriamente** - Bromeas ¿Verdad? –** Sharon alzo la ceja** - ¡¿Verdad?! – **No hubo respuesta - **Olvídalo. Eso no sucederá. ¡Es la cosa más aburrida que he oído! –**

Harold señalo al pelirrojo que descansaba plácidamente y sin vergüenza alguna en su gran sofá **- Te gusta el tipo – **Declaro, seguro de sus palabras.

Allen se tocó la frente mirando al cielo **- ¡Está casado! ¡Y! Saliendo del closet –**

**- ¡Quizá no! –**

**- Se realista. Quiero tenerlo una vez ¡Una vez! ¡Y se acabó! ¡Como siempre! ¡No convertirme en su maldito amante! –** respondió francamente disponiéndose a salir del departamento, pero deteniéndose ante las palabras de Sharon.

**- ¡Cualquier tipo! ¡Tan solo encuentra uno! ¡Sele fiel y se feliz junto a él! ¡Busca una razón por la cual vivir! –**

Allen aflojo los hombros **– ¡Escucha! No es lo mío – **Sharon no se rindió y tomo al albino de la oreja jalándolo nuevamente frente al bello durmiente.

**-¡Hay! ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! ¡Hay! -**

**- ¡¿Entonces explícame porque pones ese tipo de expresión cuando miras a ese pelirrojo?! –**

**- ¡¿Qué expresión?! – **Se quejó Allen liberándose del agarre.

**- ¡De quinceañera enamorada! –** Soltó de golpe el travesti dejando a Allen muy sorprendido.

**- Ah…bueno, ya sabes… es, sexy – **se defendió con inocencia el menor. Sharon quedo en shock y muda por unos cuantos segundos.

**-… cierto – **El travesti apretó los dientes. Era un argumento muy sólido.

**- Duerme mucho – **Comento el albino mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que no despertaba ni con el gran alboroto que Sharon causaba.

**- Lo sé –**

Allen miro a Sharon alzando la ceja y torciendo la boca **- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo echas? –**

Sharon lo miro impactado **- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Gracias a él puedo olvidarme del pago la renta por 3 meses e invertir en el bar! –**

Allen alzo la ceja **- ¿De nuevo? –**

**- ¡Si, de nuevo! ¡Quiero poner tubos para los bailarines en el cuarto oscuro! –**Ambos se sonrieron ante la idea para después volver a mirar fijamente al pelirrojo dormir.

**- Sharon… ¿Es un crimen tocarlo mientras duerme? – **pregunto Allen como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

**- … ¿Allen? –** Lo llamo, el nombrado se giró para verla.

**- ¿Si? –**

**- Ya te ibas ¿Cierto? –** Respondió la bartender con una gran sonrisa. Allen soltó una pequeña sonrisa y beso su mejilla.

**- No me agradas –** Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir no pudo evitarlo, antes de cerrar… miro hacia atrás…

* * *

**¡Hola! Jaja me agrado que todos empezaran a preguntarse quién ganaría en los tragos, no pude decidirme así que el capítulo termino así x3 Personalmente no me gustó tanto el capítulo… ¡Pero ya que! xD ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! ¡Me harían muy feliz con un ****Review! *0* jajaja**

**¡Hasta luego! **


	6. Un corazón cansado de latir

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

**_· Negrita cursiva: Voces (Recuerdo)._**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Allen._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

La cerradura hizo un leve ruido y la manija bajo soltando el seguro, permitiéndole al chico de cabellos blancos entrar en su departamento. Miro a su alrededor, solo vio un corredor oscuro. Cerró la puerta con llave y camino unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar a su padre dormido en la oscura sala de estar frente al televisor con una botella de cerveza en la mano a punto de caerse en el suelo. Se acercó y tomo cuidadosamente la botella que se encontraba tambaleando en la mano dormida del mayor, quizá fue inconscientemente demasiado brusco, pues este se despertó. El hombre apretó el ceño y levanto el brazo libre apretando el puño en dirección al pálido rostro frente a él, justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear ese fino rostro contra su fuerte y pesado puño, se detuvo… tras reconocer a su hijo. El rostro de Allen no demostraba expresión alguna, ni temor o siquiera asombro, nada. Estaba acostumbrado.

_Este hombre… solo se destruye a si mismo…_

**- Oh, cielos. Eres tú, maldición –** se quejó en estado de ebriedad, el albino comenzó a alejarse de él mientras se quitaba su abrigo **- ¡Eh, tú! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Tráeme otra cerveza! -**

**- Termínate la que tienes en la mano, borracho –** respondió el menor sin dirigirle la mirada.

_Pensar que me mato trabajando para que él se emborrache con mi dinero cada que le da la gana._

**- ¡Cierra la maldita boca y tráeme otra! –** el menor miro silenciosamente a su padre que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Finalmente se resignó y fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomo la cerveza, volvió y se la extendió al mayor quien se la arrebato de la mano ** - ¡Puta maldita! –** Le maldijo irguiéndose y hundiendo su frente sobre su mano. Siempre trataba a su hijo como mierda cuando estaba borracho y una vez sobrio comenzaban las disculpas… pero ¿Qué tan ciertas eran?...** - Si tan solo Carina estuviese aquí, hubiésemos sido…TAN felices –** Soltó una lamentable risa y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza para luego azotarla en la mesa frente al televisor.

_¿Carina? Es la primera vez que escucho sobre ella…_

** - ¡Esta con el! ¡Ese maldito contador que se consiguió de marido! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¡Ella me ama! –** Siguió quejándose mientras Allen lo escuchaba en silencio permaneciendo de pie junto a él** - ¡Ese sujeto no la merece! ¡Él no puede amarla como yo la amo! ¡Pero ella tenía miedo de abandonarlo todo! ¡Yo lo abandone todo por ella! –** Argumento mirando a su hijo que comenzaba a tomarle importancia a las palabras de un borracho** - ¡DEJE A LYDIA POR ELLA! –**

_...¿Lydia?... ¡¿MAMÁ?!..._

El hombre dio un trago a fondo de su cerveza, por otro lado, menor quedo tan pasmado y sin aliento, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir escuchándolo. Los ojos del viejo hombre comenzaron a brillar emergiendo así crudas lagrimas** - Es porque tengo un hijo ¿No? Siempre dijo que no quería niños ¡No debí tener un hijo! –** Arrojo rabioso la botella de cerveza contra la pared provocando que esta se rompiese en mil pedazos, uno de aquellos pedazos de vidrio salto hasta llegar al fino rostro del menor, cortándolo en la mejilla y liberando así autentica tinta rojiza. El corazón de Allen latía como loco -** ¡Si tan solo Lydia hubiese abortado como le indique…! ¡YO PODRIA SER FELIZ! – **El hombre comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Allen sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho que lo saco del trance de aquellas palabras, rápidamente la respiración comenzó a volverse forzosa mientras el dolor punzante no desaparecía y se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte **-¡MI-MIER-! ¡A-AH! –**

Corrió débilmente hacia su habitación y de la mesa de noche saco una jeringa con nitroglicerina, se sacó torpemente los pantalones y sin dudarlo dos veces enterró la aguja en su pierna izquierda.

**_¡Yo lo abandone todo por ella! _**

El albino apretó la jeringa empujando el denso líquido dentro de su cuerpo.

**_¡No debí tener un hijo! _**

Saco la jeringa y se limitó a cubrir su pierna con el primer trapo sucio que vio en el suelo. El pobre chico de cabellos blancos podía sentir como las lágrimas gritaban por emerger de sus parpados.

**_¡Si tan solo Lydia hubiese abortado como le indique! _**

Lentamente un poco del dolor en su pecho comenzó a desvanecerse pero el shock permanecía y sus pulmones no lograban calmarse y respirar fácilmente. Allen se dejó caer en el suelo respirando forzosamente y con el dolor aún vigente pero un tanto controlado en su pecho, miro con desagrado la mesa de noche junto con todos sus medicamentos que lo salvarían del dolor. Estiro el brazo derecho y tomo su mascarilla de oxígeno.

_¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo?_

**- Huuh****~… Huuh~…- **se colocó la máscara lentamente sobre el rostro - ** Huuh****~…Ma…Mamá… Huuh~ - **no pudo evitarlo y al parpadear una lagrima recorrió su pálida mejilla** - Mamá… ¡A-AH! – **se tocó rápidamente el pecho mientras apretaba el puño, miro enfadado todos sus medicamentos.

_¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme atrás?_

* * *

**-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, prostituta?! –** Grito el padre del albino con el rostro mojado, al verlo caminar forzosamente hacia la salida del departamento con una bolsa negra en la mano; este solo lo ignoro** - ¡Te estoy hablando! –** reclamo el mayor llegando rápidamente donde el menor, tomándolo fuertemente su blanca cabellera y estrellándolo contra el muro **- ¡MIRAME! – **Grito furioso golpeando el estómago del menor con su rodilla, sacándole el aire a los pulmones que tanto necesitaban de él.

El menor tosió intentando recuperarse sin poder desmoronarse en el suelo a causa del agarre de su padre sobre su cabellera, levanto lentamente sus húmedos ojos y miro al hombre directo a los ojos **- ¡Huuh****~ Huuh~! …Su-Suél… Huuh~ Huuh~…Suéltame… – **susurro con dolor.

El hombre apretó con más fuerza su cabello, el menor se quejó pero no podía liberarse **- ¡Puta desgraciada! -**

**- Huuh****~ Huuh~ ¡No…No puedo!… Huuh~ ¡Yo…ya, no quiero esto!…- **Lloro el menor mirando a su furioso progenitor.

**- ¡¿Qué estas mirando?! –** Pregunto furioso estrellando la fina cabeza del menor contra el muro, Allen intento tomar el brazo del mayor con ambas manos para detenerlo pero no lo consiguió** - ¡¿Por qué tuviste que haber nacido?! ¡Sin ti, mi vida podría haber sido diferente! –**

**- ¡A-AH! –** El dolor en el pecho del menor aumento, dejo de intentar soltarse de la atadura de su padre para apretarse el pecho** -¡…perdóname…! ¡A-AH! ¡…por nacer! – **el mayor lo miro confundido y soltó el blanco cabello dejándolo despeinado y enmarañado** -…Ahora, yo…solo… Huuh****~- **el menor se inclinó y se apretó la garganta, respirar era cada vez más difícil** - ¡Quiero morirme!… ¡A-AH! – **

**- Allen – **pronuncio el hombre, un poco sobrio ante tal confesión.

El albino soltó un mar de lágrimas, se flexiono y miro a su padre con la carita húmeda **- ¡QUIERO…MORIR! Huuh~… Huuh~…- **levanto la negra bolsa que llevaba aun en la mano y se lo arrojo a su padre en la cara - **¡Necesito…Huuh****~…todos mis auxiliares Huuh~ lejos de mí! –** Lloro forzosamente.

**- ¿De qué diablos hablas? –** el mayor abrió la bolsa y dentro de ella encontró todos los medicamentos del menor que compro con mucho esfuerzo.

**- ¡Quiero que el ataque a mi corazón llegue! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO! ¡NO TENGO FUERZAS! ¡Huuh****~ Huuh~!… ¡Pero…! ¡A-AH! ¡Tengo miedo de lo que siga! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera tengo el valor de suicidarme! Huuh~…Si muero…- **el menor sonrió tristemente mientras sostenía fuertemente su pecho, mirando al mayor con clemencia -…**Huuh****~ ¡¿Podre ver a mamá?! Huuh~ ¡¿Podre estar con ella?! ¡Ella era una mujer…! Huuh~ ¡…tan buena y hermosa! ¡Sin duda alguna…Huuh~…está en el cielo! Huuh~ Huuh~ ¡¿Pero y yo?! Huuh~ ¡¿Qué SUCEDERA CONMIGO…CUANDO MUERA?! ¡A-AH!… ¡Tengo miedo! ¡TENGO…TANTO MIEDO! ¡Huuh~ Huuh~! ¡ESTOY EN UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA! ¡Huuh~ Huuh~! –** El menor comenzó a desmoronarse y a llorar incontrolablemente, intento huir intentando llegar a la puerta pero su padre lo embistió tumbándolo en el suelo** - ¡A-AH! ¡DEJAME! – **el mayor se sentó sobre el menor y de la bolsa de medicinas tomo la mascarilla de oxígeno que intento colocar sobre el rostro de su hijo, pero este se negaba moviéndose incontrolablemente** - ¡SUELTAME! ¡Huuh****~ Huuh~! – **

_¿Qué caso tiene?… _

**- Allen…– ** lo llamo suplicante el mayor

_Nadie me ama…_

**- ¡Huuh****~ Huuh~! ¡NO QUIERO…NO QUIERO ESTO! ¡Huuh~ Huuh~! – **

_¿Por qué vivir? ¿Por qué seguir intentándolo?_

El mayor apretó el ceño y tomo fuertemente el mentón del menor colocándole la mascarilla a la fuerza **- ¡TU NO ME DEJARAS ATRÁS! ¡NO TE PERMITIRE ABANDONARME! ¡NO DESPUES DE HABER ARRUINADO MI VIDA! –**

_Si voy al infierno…será por algo que tarde o temprano he de afrontar ¿Cierto?…_

**- ¡Huuh****~ Huuh~! –** Allen estaba acorralado, por la persona que menos le quería… y no sabía cómo escapar de su propio infierno.

_…pero, ¿Por qué tanto miedo entonces?…después de todo, mi corazón no tiene por quien latir…_

* * *

**Seré sincera, lamento y mucho si el capítulo esta tan de la ****** XD, ahora no puse mis excelentes citas graciosas Dx jajaja Espero no recibir tomatazos y poder reírnos juntos en el siguiente capítulo xD AUNQUE… si les gusto estaré mas que agradecida xD**

**¡Gracias a todos por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños!**

**PD: ¡Aveces FF se traga las palabras xD! En el capitulo anterior para los que no lo leyeron (ya lo corregí) si Allen no acepta el tratamiento vivirá aproximadamente otros seis o siete años. Espero que esto no ocurra en este capitulo porque tengo pocas ganas de checarlo jajaja**

**Bye-Bye **


	7. Un amor marchito

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Lavi._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca dejar de ser..."_

_Eso es lo que dice la biblia… pero si no eres capaz de obedecer todo ello, significa que el amor… ¿Nunca existió? …_

**-¿Qué mier-?- **un chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos, tenía la vista borrosa y un pulsante dolor en la cabeza. Sintió algo duro detrás de su cabeza** -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-** susurro con cansancio y gran pereza mientras levantaba la cabeza y la dejaba caer con fuerza.

**-¡Oh, despacio amor!-** Sharon gimió al sentir como el pelirrojo arrojaba su pesado cráneo sobre su regazo. Lavi, anonadado y confundido, la observo un segundo…labios rojos y gruesos, ojos pintados extravagantemente de rosa al igual que las mejillas, una blusa roja escotada mostrando un abdomen firme y musculoso donde debería haber senos. Temerosamente el pelirrojo miro las piernas…

_¡Una mini-falda! _

La piel del pelirrojo se enchino entrando en pánico hasta terminar tendido en el suelo tapándose los ojos para evitar posibles traumas eternos. Sharon no paraba de reírse de él.

**-¡HAG! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! – **se quejó avergonzado sin levantarse dándole la espalda aun sin quitarse las manos del rostro.

**- Es mi departamento –** se defendió el travesti, sin aguantar la risa.

**- ¿Eh? – **dándose la vuelta y mirándola A LOS OJOS. Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos **-¿Entonces, cómo termine aquí? ¡Joder, la cabeza me va a explotar! ¡Joder, joder! - **Sharon sonrió y se cruzó de piernas, intentando animar a su huésped a interesarse en sus bronceadas y perfectas piernas masculinas, mientras se corría su larga melena castaña dejando su cuello a la vista junto con su escotada blusa. Lavi, un completo heterosexual, no se percató de nada, esquivando exitosamente el rojo y provocativo camino de la pasión de Sharon, sentándose con gran tranquilidad y pereza al otro extremo de la sala por su propia seguridad visual **- ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? ¡¿Estuve aún más pendejo anoche de lo que recuerdo?! – **pregunto alarmado el inocente pelirrojo subiendo los pies en el sofá sin una pizca de vergüenza. Sharon suspiro resignada y feliz porque ese ignorante tuviese jaqueca.

**- Cuando estabas a punto de tirarte al chico en mi bar lo obligue a subirse a mi auto para poder cerrar el local y tú… con ánimo de ofender, ¡Como pulga no te separaste de él y terminaste dentro de mi auto!…- **lo miro enfadada -** ¡El cual, por cierto…vomitaste! –**

Lavi se golpeó el rostro mirando al cielo reclinándose sin vergüenza alguna en el sofá **- Oh…cierto – **suspiro y se tocó el ceño ante el dolor de cabeza** - ¡Mierda! Te pagare la limpieza –**

Sharon bufo mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba algo del bolsillo trasero **- Oh…No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he sacado de tu cartera –** dijo como si fuese cualquier cosa, mientras arrojaba la cartera de cuero en su regazo. Lavi la miro en shock** -¿Algún problema, Lavi? ¡No te he robado! – **

_Vio mi identificación ¿Cierto?_

**- No…ninguno – **Sharon aplaudió mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Caminaba como si fuese una súper modelo y hay que mencionar que la falda era más corta que el grosor de un cinturón. Lavi camino dudoso detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a todo su alrededor, buscándolo…**- Y…am ¿El niño? –**

**- Es mono ¿Verdad? –**dijo el travesti con gran alegría y entusiasmo, como si estuviese hablando de un bebe, mientras entraba a la cocina. Lavi se detuvo frente al comedor, la mesa era grande y de vidrio, en ella había muchas fotos pegadas y regadas por doquier, al igual que un colash. Sharon estaba en todas y en diferentes lugares…más los tíos que había en ellas nunca se repetían.

_¿Todas sus conquistas? _

**- ¿Dónde está? – **pregunto un poco alto y audible para Sharon.

**- Espero que en casa – **

_Eso quiere decir ¿Qué quizá no vuelva a verlo?_

El pelirrojo iba a seguir hablando, pero calló hasta que encontró las palabras correctas -**…para traerlo a tu departamento, han de ser buenos amigos –** susurro el pelirrojo, mientras observaba las fotos del comedor. Había encontrado una en especial que llamaba su total atención. La bartender besándose con el pequeño chico que intentaba seducirlo la noche anterior, con el menor sobre ella en la barra del familiar bar; debajo habían unas letras que decían: "Inauguración". Algo muy difícil de explicar se exprimió dentro del pelirrojo.

**-Vamos, desayuno guapo –** hablo Sharon animadamente sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, dejando un solo plato de panqueques sobre la mesa tapando la foto que contemplaba, acompañándolo con un café negro.

**- No tienes que molestarte – **dijo Lavi, con una pizca de incomodidad. Sharon sonrió.

**- Ya lo hice ¡Come! –** dicho esto, Lavi dudo pero se sentó gustoso sobre la mesa. Sharon se sentó junto a él.

_¡Oh, genial! ¡Me muero de hambre! _

El pelirrojo comenzó a comer con alegría, lo cierto era que olía y estaba delicioso **- Estoy enamorada de el – **susurro Harold de la nada. Lavi paro automáticamente de alimentarse y la observo confundido.

**- ¿Eh? –**

**- Sobre, el chico de anoche… ¿Celoso? –**

Lavi alzo la ceja **- ¿Debería de estarlo? – **

Sharon sonrió **- Viste la foto ¿Cierto? -**

Lavi siguió comiendo **- Lo siento, no soy gay –**

**- No fue lo que vi anoche –**

**- Un borracho hace pendejadas, no fue mi intención enrollarme con tu novio. Lo siento –**

**- Entonces… ¿Solo lo usabas para tenerlo una noche? –**

El joven de tez trigueña trago rápidamente **- ¡El intentaba usarme a mí!…- ** un fugaz recuerdo regreso a su mente, bajo la mirada y volvió a subirla alborotando su larga cabellera** -…Umm, olvidado. Quizá…fue algo mutuo –**

**- La curiosidad mato al heterosexual, Lavi –** dijo Sharon sin querer meterse en su vida personal, mirando fijamente el dorado anillo que gritaba desde su dedo anular** - Me haces sentir decepcionada. Esperaba más de ti –**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? –** dijo, bebiendo su café pero sin dejar de ver a su anfitriona.

**- No tienes idea de con cuantos tíos he tenido esta maldita conversación a sus espaldas y de cuantos me he decepcionado –**

**- ¿Permites que tu novio te ponga el cuerno? – **Concluyo.

Sharon sonrió con tristeza **- Puedes sentirte afortunado, no es mi novio. Lo amo y le quiero…pero él no me ve con los mismos ojos con los que yo lo veo ¿Entiendes? –** Lavi no respondió, solo siguió escuchándola. Sharon bajo la mirada y se deslizo el cabello del rostro por atrás de sus orejas dejando a la luz unos grandes aretes brillantes y extravagantes **- No importa en realidad, quiero que él sea feliz, porque le quiero y no soy la persona que puede salvarlo –** Levanto el rostro y le sonrió al pelirrojo** - No te imaginas lo que daría por no tener que volver a verlo – **

Lavi soltó una pequeña risa **- Lo que dices no tiene ni una pizca de sentido –**

**- ¿Volverás a visitar el bar? –**

**- ¿Me quieres ahí otra vez? –**

**-Dejando de lado mi interés personal ¡Me has dejado asquerosamente rica en una noche!-**

Lavi bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el tenedor **- Quizá sí, quizá no. Ponerme ebrio hasta el culo en un bar gay mientras me animo a tener sexo con un chico… no es mi pasatiempo favorito ¿Sabes? – **En ese instante el pelirrojo iba a cortar otro pedazo de sus panqueques, pero Sharon se puso de pie y levanto el desayuno sin terminar de Lavi de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Lavi se quedó sin habla.

**- Terminaste ¿Verdad? Te llevare a casa –**

**-… ¿A casa?…- **pregunto tristemente, entonces observo su mano izquierda y el brillante anillo que había en el -…**eh, gracias –**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Había mucho frio, llovía fuertemente y rayos adornaban la oscuridad de la noche. Podría ser uno de los barrios más caros y elegantes del estado, pero nada se podía hacer con la furia de la naturaleza. En una de aquellas acogedoras casas, cierto pelirrojo sacaba la ropa del armario con todo y sus ganchos.

**- ¡Lavi, Espera! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tenemos que hablar! – **el pelirrojo arrojo la ropa sobre la cama y las envolvió con las sabanas de esta.

**- No – **respondió indiferente.

**- Déjame explicarte – **Lavi cargo todas las mantas y salió de la habitación haciéndose oídos sordos**- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces con mi ropa?!…–** Pregunto la mujer detrás de él siguiéndolo hasta las escaleras, él no le daba la cara y bajaba rápidamente en ellas** - ¡Solo fue una vez! ¡Sé que eso es lo que dice la gente siempre! ¡Sé que siempre se dice! ¡No sé cómo paso! ¡No sé en qué pensaba! ¡Él estaba allí y-! **

Lavi llego al final de la escalera y la miro lleno de furia**- ¡¿Te acostaste con mi hermano y dices: "Él estaba allí"?! - **Camino hacia la puerta dejando a su mujer en el pie de la escalera, abrió la puerta fuertemente y arrojo toda la ropa y sabanas de la cama sobre las mojadas escaleras de la entrada ante la tormenta de afuera que no cesaba - **Vete –**

**- No –**

**- Vete – **

**- No. No me iré –** Se escuchó un trueno.

**- ¡VETE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO! –**

**- Debemos hablar de esto -** la mujer se agacho y se sujetó del barandal de la escalera, Lavi se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella quien no dejaba de señalarlo con el dedo** - No me iré ¡Nosotros no bajamos los brazos! – **Lavi ya estaba frente a ella **-Debemos hablar…-** Lavi tomo fuertemente su brazo y comenzó a empujarla.

**- Vete –**

**- ¿Qué haces? ¡Lavi! ¡No! – **La puerta se cerró. Lavi comenzó a respirar bocanadas de aire mientras sujetaba la puerta, mientras que en el otro lado de ella se encontraba su esposa, quien no paraba de llorar, igualmente tocando la puerta con las manos rogando por volver a entrar** - Por favor, Lavi…Por favor -**…los rayos continuaban afuera iluminando las frías y abandonadas calles…** -Por favor –…**el pelirrojo miraba con repudio la puerta y daba vueltas sobre su propio eje con frustración** -…Por favor… – **sollozaba la mujer** -…Por favor… – **Lavi miro la manija de la puerta, con lentitud la tomo y abrió la puerta revelando a la bella mujer de largos cabellos verdosos, mojada…completamente mojada, con los brazos levantados donde antes se encontraba tocando la puerta** - ¡Lo siento! -** Se disculpó sin detener su llanto** - ¡Lo siento! –** Se acercó a su marido sin bajar los brazos, recostando su barbilla sobre su hombro** - ¡Debes darme una oportunidad…de demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy! –** Lavi puso suavemente su brazo por atrás de la pequeña y húmeda espalda, ella por su parte enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor** -…Lo siento… -** susurro con suavidad intentando ahogar sus sollozos, el pelirrojo bajo la mirada con tristeza y cuando ella intento tocar su rostro la alejo** - ¿Estas bien? -**

**- Si –** le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta. Miro al suelo mientras la chica lo contemplaba, suspiro y se pasó los dedos entre su rojiza melena. Levanto la mirada y la miro seriamente ** - Me iré yo, buscare mi ropa por la mañana –**

**- No, no, no. Podemos sobrevivir a esto – **se echó el verdoso y húmedo cabello hacia atrás -** Lavi, ¡Podemos hacerlo! –**Su esposo no la miraba, ella sonrió** - ¡Somos…somos Lenalee y Lavi! –**

El pelirrojo la miro pero rápidamente desvió la vista hacia otro lado **– No puedo siquiera mirarte. Te miro y me da nauseas. Solo…-** Se dio media vuelta mirando la puerta, suspiro y volvió a mirarla mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza** - Ya no somos más Lavi y Lenalee… ya no más… -**

Lenalee lo miro impactada, intentando ser fuerte **- Si te vas… si te vas, no podremos pasarlo… –** Lavi le dio la espalda y miro al cielo** - ¡Si te vas… no tendremos una oportunidad! ¡No tendremos una oportunidad! –**Lavi volvió a mirarla en silencio mientras intentaba no dejar de respirar. Dio media vuelta, tomo la manija…**- Si te vas… si lo haces…-** … y salió, azotando la puerta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**…Am… ¿Les gusto? xD**

**¿REVIEWS? ._.**


	8. Empezar de nuevo parte 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Lavi._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

**MOTEL**

**9:34 AM**

El joven de piel pálida arrugo la frente y se cubrió el rostro con la frazada **-¡OH, QUE MIERDA!-**

**-¿Umm?- **El muchacho de tez morena quien ya llevaba media hora despierto lo miro con curiosidad frente a la ventana del cuarto.

**-¡¿Te importa?!-** Pronuncio molesto el albino.

**-Lo siento-** respondió sutilmente corriendo las cortinas. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó quedando frente al tendido cuerpo que reposaba en ella. Sonrió para sí mismo, se inclinó y beso el blanquito cabello que sobresalía de la frazada.

**-Te divertiste anoche-** murmuro el menor soñoliento y con gran indiferencia.

El joven de tez morena soltó una pequeña risa**-Muchísimo-** retiro la frazada del rostro de Allen y lo miro con ternura** -Eres travieso-**

Allen hizo una mueca y le dio una espalda para seguir durmiendo**-Me alegro por ti- **

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- **pregunto, innato por su frialdad.

**-¿Te puedes ir? Quiero dormir un poco más-**

**-Hey- **se puso de pie y jalo la sabana, revelando el cuerpo desnudo de Allen **-Anoche fuiste mío-** Allen lo observo inexpresivo, sin una pizca de emoción o vergüenza. En eso bostezo.

**-Si…gran cosa, felicidades. Tu madre seguro estará muy orgullosa de ti- **abrazo una almohada y enterró su rostro en ella **-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas?-**

**-Iré a verte otra vez-** pronuncio buscando sus pertenencias con la intención de obedecerle al menor dirigiéndose a la salida. Allen abrió en grande los ojos al escuchar sus palabras y se sentó rápidamente antes de que el joven se marchara.

**-Oye, ¡Espera, espera! ¡Al grano! ¡¿Qué crees que significo todo esto?!-** el joven ya había abierto la puerta, sorprendido por las palabras del menor volvió a cerrarla y lo miro provocativamente.

**-Que te gusto y que tú me encantas-**

Allen negó con los brazos formando una "X" **-¡ERROR! ¡Quería sexo, y eras el menos cagado que encontré! Te di placer y tú me lo diste a mí. Nada más- **

El moreno se sorprendió**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-**

**-La noche termino, igual que lo nuestro. Sencillo- **dijo el menor con simpleza.

**-¿Qué?-** El hombre abrió en grande los ojos ante su sorpresa, alarmado se acercó al pie de la cama** -¡Espera! Quieres decir que… ¡¿Solo fui una noche más para ti?!-**

Allen alzo la ceja y se levantó de la cama mientras se ponía sus bóxers **-Deberías saber de sobra de la existencia de gente como yo en este mundo, en especial en un bar gay-**

**-¡Pero…! ¡Yo…!- **

Allen estiro el brazo y señalo la puerta **-Hazme otro favor, ¡Largo!-**

**-¡Espera! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de ti!-**

Allen se puso pálido, si es que eso era incluso más posible **-…Vete a la mierda -**

**-¿Eh?-**

**- …Largo-**

El muchacho se acercó al menor e intento tomarlo de la mano**-…Allen- **el albino frunció enseño y lo empujo repetidamente con el fin de hacerlo retroceder.

**-¡Largo, Largo! ¡Ahora!- **Cuando finalmente logro echarlo de la habitación intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el otro chico aplicaba fuerza intentando impedirlo.

**-¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –**

**- ¡No lo creo cariño!-**

**-¡Escúchame un segundo, por favor! ¡Perdí mi virginidad contigo!- **Allen abrió aún más los ojos y salto sobre la puerta dejando caer todo su peso en ella consiguiendo que esta se cerrara finalmente** -¡Allen!-**

**-¡Vete al carajo o llamare a la policía! –** el hombre moreno chasqueo los dientes y pateo la puerta duramente, segundos después no se escuchó nada más. Allen se dejó caer en la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo; soltó un gran suspiro. **–Oh chico, pero que puta más puta entre todas las putas te topaste-**

* * *

**Waikiki – Bar Disco**

**11:47 AM**

**-¿Me dirás que te pasó en ese ojo? Esta más morado que Barney -** dijo Sharon mientras limpiaba unos vasos de vidrio.

Allen sonrió y sostuvo su taza de café con ambas manos**-Tuve una recaída- **dijo con simpleza para luego beber de su taza.

**-¿Otro ataque?-** pregunto el travestí con preocupación.

Allen se encogió en hombros **-Cuando estaba a punto de deshacerme de todos mis medicamentos Richard me tacleo en el suelo y me golpeo-**

Sharon lo miro con tristeza **-Allen…- **

Allen bajo sutilmente la mirada pero esa sonrisa triste no se borraba de sus labios **-Cuando me sentí mejor vine aquí y me pare en la entrada del local; me fui con el tipo menos cagado que encontré. El tipo incorrecto al parecer, esperaba de mi algo formal…-**

La diva soltó una carcajada **-No sabía de la fama que te cargas ¿eh?- **Allen bufo y luego el silencio se mantuvo entre los dos, hasta que Sharon decidió hablar **-¿De verdad te negaras a recibir atención médica?-**

Allen lo miro desafiante **-¡Sharon! ¡No volvamos a hablar de eso! ¡Es suficiente! –**

El travestí lo miro con tristeza **-…Allen, yo solo-**

El menor sonrió **-Escucha…- **cerro sus ojos platinos con lentitud y se llevó las manos a los oídos - **Cierro mis ojos y no veo nada más que oscuridad, cubro mis oídos y solo hay silencio… ¡Es como dormir! ¿Morir será lo mismo?–**

**-¿Tantas ganas tienes de averiguarlo?- **pregunto Sharon con frustración.

Allen sonrió ante el comentario, tomo una pequeña cuchara y comenzó a jugar con el agua del café **-No soy una persona que sobresalga en algo verdaderamente importante, si muero el mundo no se detendrá-**

**-Estas en la lista de donantes, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, estas en un buen puesto en ella!-**

Allen bufo sin mirar a Harold **-Y eso significa que espero a que otra persona muera para que yo pueda sobrevivir-**

**-¡Allen!- **regaño al menor.

Allen cerro sus ojos y se tocó el cabello con cuidado **-Si recibo quimioterapia perderé mi cabello y me volveré bastante débil; seré propenso a enfermedades. Eso significa no poder salir del maldito hospital hasta encontrar un donante-**

**-Podrías vivir-**

**-¡¿Y si mi corazón falla?! ¡¿Y si nunca logro salir de ahí?!-**

**-Allen…-**

El menor miro a Sharon entusiasmado **-En cambio, ¡Puedo olvidar toda esa mierda y disfrutar cada segundo que me queda de vida! ¡Vivirlos al máximo, sin límites! ¡Vivir en serio!- **

**-¿Te quieres morir?- **concluyo

Allen se sorprendió y miro fijamente a la bartender, segundos después que fueron como miles de horas el albino sonrió con dulzura **-No tengo una razón fija para vivir-**

**-¡¿Te quieres morir?!-** repitió con frustración.

Allen borro su sonrisa y comenzó a abrigarse de nuevo, saco su cartera y dejo dinero en la barra por su café. Estiro el brazo hasta tomar la barbilla de Sharon, se paró de puntas y beso sus labios con cuidado **-…estaré aquí, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-…**

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

La chica de melena verdosa miraba al pelirrojo parado frente a la entrada de su departamento, ella acababa de regresar de la facultad y no esperaba su visita **-Lavi-**

El mayor la miro profundamente, con ojos llenos de dulzura **-…yo, iba a venir en la mañana para decirte que…- ** lentamente se acercó a ella hasta tenerla frente a el **-…pero ahora, solo quiero decir que…- **levanto lentamente su brazo y acaricio su larga cabellera, lo cierto es que el chico de ojos verdosos estaba lleno de nervios **-…Lenalee…estoy enamorado de ti…- **

_Mis sentimientos por ti eran sinceros…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**-Cierra los ojos-**

Ella sonrió **-¿Por qué?-**

El también sonrió **-Solo hazlo- **ella obedeció y el chico tomo sus manos** -Lenalee…te amo. Y quiero que seas feliz-**

La chica no abrió los ojos pero ahora estaba confundida **-Lavi- **

**-Por eso… ¿Me dejarías hacerte feliz?- **

Ella sonrió **-Pero ya me haces muy feliz-**

**-No amor… ¿Quieres…envejecer junto a mí?-** en eso la chica sintió como algo deslizaba alrededor de su dedo anular, ella no pudo más y abrió los ojos los cuales al segundo se invadieron de lágrimas acompañadas de una voz llena de dicha.

**- ¡Lavi! –**

_Quería pasar toda mi vida junto a ti… _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Lo supe desde el momento en el que vi esa chaqueta de cuero que no era mía en el suelo del corredor. El rastro de ropa continuaba hasta el dormitorio que compartía con ella. Yo sabía lo que ocurría…no era estúpido..._

**-****¡Ahh! nn…ahhh… ****¡Ahh!-**

**-…Lenalee…nn…ahhh…-**

**-… ¡Ahh!…****ahhh…****- **

_Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando… _

…_y, solo abrí la puerta…para poder creérmelo... _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sharon sonrió desde la barra y murmuro con voz traviesa **-Parece que alguien vino a verte-**

El albino llego a la salida del local y vio al chico parado junto a la puerta, sonrió ante la sorpresa** -…Estas aquí- **susurro con una voz bastante coqueta y seductora.

El pelirrojo sonrió **-¿Que dices ****bombón? ****¿Iras al cuarto oscuro conmigo?-** …

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y una disculpa enorme por este pésimo capitulo! xD He estado muy ocupada y debido a problemas familiares y sentimentales (LOL XD) no he podido escribir ni una letra :/**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	9. Empezar de nuevo parte 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Lavi._

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Allen._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

"_- Era de mi madre, ahora es tuyo – "_

"– _No puedo esperar para el gran día – "_

"– _Quiero estar siempre contigo – "_

* * *

**Waikiki – Bar Disco**

**-…Estas aquí- **susurro el pequeño albino con una voz bastante coqueta y seductora.

El pelirrojo sonrió **-¿Iras al cuarto oscuro conmigo bombón?- **

_Necesito sacarla de mi cabeza… cuanto antes, como sea…aun si solo es un simple instante… Él no está cagado, de echo es un tipo atractivo… no ha de ser tan repulsivo como suelen decir… ¿Verdad?_

El pequeño estiro su fino brazo lleno de gracia y toco suavemente el firme y trabajado pecho frente a él con deseo**- ¿Finalmente estás de acuerdo a que ensucie tu inocente y virginal cuerpo? – **dijo divertido.

El pelirrojo estiro el brazo hasta llegar a la fina cintura del menor atrayéndolo con cuidado a su cuerpo **- Me debes la apuesta – **susurro casi rosando los labios rosados del menor.

_Su aroma es diferente…una combinación de dentífrico y tabaco…_

**- ¿Quién demonios le debe a quién? –** susurro un dominante Allen con la barbilla en alto. El pelirrojo pasó su mano de la cintura a la columna atrayéndolo con más fuerza.

**- ¿Acaso importa? –** Ambos sonrieron y rompieron la corta distancia entre sus labios, depositando un simple beso que segundo a segundo se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de fuego y deseo, pero sin sentimientos de amor **- Te dejare robarme la cartera –**

* * *

******Waikiki –**Cuarto Oscuro

La habitación más popular del local, más un enorme salón que un cuarto, lleno de paredes de cristal en diferentes secciones, tubos para "bailar", rincones y áreas abiertas, débiles luces de discoteca y humo.

En las profundidades del cuarto, un chico de roja melena acorralaba en la pared con un beso desenfrenado al más popular y cotizado del bar.

**-¿Es que acaso no piensas quitarte el pantalón?- ** dijo entre débiles suspiros. El pelirrojo se encogió en hombros.

**- Escucha…yo…- **

_Nunca había echado un polvo con un hombre… _

Allen soltó una pequeña risita, tomo con sus dos manos el nervioso rostro del mayor y lo miro fijamente con sus ojos platinados **- Sé que eres nuevo en esto ¿Entiendes? Haces que se me pare y todo eso, lo que quieras imaginarte, pero bizcochito; no estoy tan cagado como para obligarte a meterme tu sable de luz por el culo… a menos que quieras que yo te lo meta a ti –** ambos rieron, Allen por la propuesta, Lavi por la facilidad del menor para decir algo así como si nada. En ello, el albino se acercó lentamente al oído del mayor, susurrando con dulzura en el** - Pero, te reto… has lo mejor que puedas –**

…_este chico… me hace sentir extraño… _

**- …Allen – **El nombrado empujo al mayor distanciándolo un poco de él embozando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**- ¡Así que te quitaras los pantalones ¿O no?! –**

_Algo está pasando, algo es diferente, él es diferente…_

El mayor sonrió, volvió a acercarse y lo acorralo con ambos brazos **- ¿Qué tal si me los quitas tú? –**

_No es como si fuera virgen, de hecho no lo conozco, no sé nada de él al igual que todos los demás…_

…_pero tengo tantos deseos de él…más de lo que creía…_

_Entonces… ¿Por qué soy tan tolerable con este chico que no se anima a salir del closet? Normalmente ya lo hubiese mandado a la mierda._

_Su inexperiencia le hace perder la compostura, pero de alguna manera vuelve a encontrarla y eso me hace sentir tan extraño, vulnerable… solo con sus besos siento que mi débil corazón va a estallar._

_Si finalmente me acuesto con este tipo y dejo de verlo, al igual que a todos los demás antes que él… ¿Sencillamente lo olvidare?..._

_¿Este aterrador sentimiento se extinguirá junto con él?_

* * *

**¡Hola! Una disculpa por esto, es tan corto y eso me hace triste **** jajaja**

**La escuela me deja tanta tarea y he tenido unos cuantos problemas familiares así que debido a eso no he escribido, de ahí no me he olvidado de este fic xD**

**Ténganme paciencia **** jaja **

**Un beso a todos, gracias por leer.**


	10. No venimos a hablar ¿Verdad?

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: lo que piensa Allen._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

**Waikiki – Bar Disco (Cuarto oscuro)**

**- ¿Qué tal si me los quitas tú? – **Susurro el pelirrojo de forma traviesa. El albino obedeció y se agacho mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones del mayor. Lavi sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, ya no era un niño pero sabía que estaba actuando como uno al explorar en lo desconocido. Sabía que no había forma de que se arrepintiese de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que posiblemente en algunos meses o incluso años se reiría de ese momento con el menor. La idea era divertirse un rato, deshacerse por un momento de su cansada vida y de sus problemas, nada llegaría a nada serio, solo era sexo.

El albino observo lujurioso el miembro erecto del mayor, lo tomo en sus manos y abrió los labios, Lavi de inmediato capto la idea y se agacho poseyendo fugazmente los labios del albino **-¿Qué crees que hacer corazón? Ese es trabajo del macho alfa- **Allen sonrió y enredo sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, el joven de tez trigueña revolvía la ropa del menor con sus manos y tocaba fogosamente la pequeña espalda hasta llegar al firme trasero, el albino se entregó aún más en el apasionado beso revolviendo la rebelde y rojiza melena del chico con mirada de esmeraldas quien lo obligo a cambiar de posición arrojándolo contra la pared e introduciendo sus calientes manos por debajo de su camisa para jugar con sus rosados y ya erectos botones dejando en su blanco cuello fugases besos subiendo hasta su oreja mordiendo el lóbulo.

-**nnn…ahh- **Allen librero un suspiro. El pelirrojo bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón del menor y lo desabrocho para bajarlo junto a su ropa interior hasta las rodillas para comenzar a masturbar su miembro ya erecto. Allen no se quedó atrás y tomo el miembro ya expuesto del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo, ambos de frente comenzaron a rosar sus miembros un par de veces aumentando a un ritmo la velocidad de sus manos.

**-****nnn…ahh… debo admitir, nhg... que para ser tu primera vez con un chico… ahh lo haces muy bien****-**Lavi bufo y se acercó a su carita

**-****Shh, no vinimos aquí a hablar ¿Verdad?**** -**dicho esto se acercó posesivamente a los labios del menor besándolo con frenesí, acelerando la velocidad de su mano derecha y con la izquierda jalo el blanquizco cabello del albino lamiendo todo lo largo de su cuello. Segundos después, Allen se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado en el suelo y Lavi estaba sentado sobre él con su pecho desnudo sin dejar de masturbar al menor. Allen no se quejó… solo miro embobado el rostro del chico sobre él, poseía un rostro maduro y su largo cabello rojizo caía sensualmente sobre su sudorosa frente adornando aún más esos verdosos ojos, bajo la mirada y observo el inflado pecho del pelirrojo, al igual que un trabajado abdomen y brazos fuertes.

El pelirrojo termino de sacarle los pantalones al menor, al igual que la molesta camisa dejando al menor completamente desnudo, a su total merced. Las esmeraldas miraban llenas de sensualidad al albino y este al percatarse de aquello obtuvo un sonrojo traicionero en sus blancas mejillas por lo que evito el contacto visual. Pero el cuarto oscuro era un lugar travieso y dentro de él había espejos, tubos para bailar, paredes transparentes, débiles luces de discoteca y humo que salía de lugares inesperados y a la derecha de Allen había un enorme espejo dejando al albino ver claramente la posición en la que se encontraba junto a su sonrojo por el joven de tez trigueña.

Allen maldijo el espejo y decidió dejar de mirar a esa dirección. Lavi se agacho para besar el angelical rostro debajo de él, acariciando todo el cuerpo del menor ágilmente hasta llegar nuevamente a los pezones. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar en los erectos botoncitos de carne mientras besaba el cuello de Allen, hasta que bajo y comenzó a darles cariño con sus labios, lamiéndolos suavemente y mordiéndolos una que otra vez provocándole al menor espasmos y suspiros.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa? _

Fue entonces cuando el mayor se acercó al oído del menor y susurro **-****…Abre las piernas****-**el menor obedeció mientras observaba el rostro del mayor.

**-¿Estás listo?- **pregunto burlón. Lavi libero una sonrisa.

**-¿Necesitas preguntarlo? Nunca dejo las cosas a medias, cariño-**

**-Lo digo porque pareces asusta-** El pelirrojo coloco el dedo índice en los labios del pequeño para callarlo pero este sonrió traviesamente, tomo la mano de Lavi con las suyas y comenzó a lamer eróticamente sus largos dedos. Lavi no se esperaba aquello pero no interrumpió el acto del menor mientras lo contemplaba con sus resplandecientes esmeraldas. Ante su mirada Allen se sintió nervioso así que para disimular soltó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, Lavi sonrió y se agacho para besar sus labios pero durante el beso soltó una pequeña sonrisa de malicia.

La espalda del albino se arqueo de la nada **- nn…ahh...** -al sentir el contacto de los húmedos dedos de Lavi en su privada entrada.  
**- ¿La quieres dentro?** – Susurro con voz profunda a través del oído menor, tocándole sus tetillas suavemente.  
- **nnn...** – Allen era orgulloso así que apretó sus labios para no dejar al Sol lo mucho que lo excitaba el solo tener los dedos del pelirrojo dentro de él.  
Lavi acelero el movimiento de su mano derecha - **Contéstame...-** con sus dedos libres comenzó a acariciar la comisura de los labios del menor

**- ¡Ahh!...Lo… dijiste ¿Verdad? Nnn** - lamiendo los dedos de Lavi – **ahh…no vinimos aquí a hablar… ¿Verdad? Nnn…** - Lavi aumento aún más su velocidad y el menor ya sin poder resistirse libero su esperma.

Allen cerró sus ojos un momento para respirar y cuando volvió a abrirlos a un lado de él había una envoltura rota de condón. Rápidamente miro al pelirrojo quien solo sonrió. Saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor y de una sola estocada introdujo su miembro erecto. La espalda del albino se arqueo por segunda vez y con sus manos apretó los fuertes brazos de su amante.

**- ¡Ahh!...nn... AHH... –**  
**- Ohh…eres…tan estrecho…-** Comento el pelirrojo cerrando un poco los ojos.

**-Ahh… nnn, ¡Muév-! –**Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase pues Lavi había comenzado con el vaivén

-**ahh…nnn… ¡Ahh! -**

**- ¿Te gusta?... –**pregunto de forma coqueta metiéndolo y sacándolo mientras observaba las expresiones del menor.**  
-… nhg... ahh... no… pares… ¡ahh! – **El pelirrojo tomo las caderas del albino y lo levanto sentándolo sobre él** – nn... AHH... ¡Ahh! –** El albino subía y bajaba sobre el miembro erecto del mayor con velocidad** - ¡Ahhh! ¡Nnn ahhh...! –**gemía perdido en el placer

**- Oh...oh... –**suspiraba Lavi muy excitado.

-…** ¡Ahh!... Allen Walker…ahh-** confeso el menor, al recordar la promesa que le había hecho al mayor.

**-¿Eh? Nnn…-** gimió el mayor, confundido.

**- Mi nombre… ¡ahh! es Allen Walker nnn… no era mentira ¡Ahh!- **

**- Un placer ahh… soy Lavi Bookman nnn- **dijo divertido mientras penetraba con más profundidad al menor debajo de él. **  
- ¡Ahh! ¡AHH!...nnn Ahh…un verdadero placer… ¡Ahh! – **gemía el menor al compás de cada salida y entrada del miembro del mayor dentro de él.

* * *

_Hace tanto que no me sentía tan bien. Estar entre sus brazos se siente tan bien. ¿Acaso no era hetero? ¡De ser así quizá considere ir a un bar hetero para sacar a algunos culos del closet! ¡Este tipo es un verdadero Dios del sexo! _

_El me provoca sensaciones extrañas, me toca y siento como por dentro todo de mí se estremece… _

_Ya no importa, después de esto todo terminara y todo será como antes, estos estúpidos y raros sentimientos… desaparecerán…y solo quedara, el placer que alguna vez hubo…_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Soy yo! Una disculpa enorme por dejar de escribir pero las cosas han mejorado y tengo muchas ideas para esta historia así que espero y puedan seguir leyéndome x) jajaja**

**¡No se que tan bien o mal hice este "Lemon" pero espero y les haya gustado! C:**

**¡Chau! **


	11. Solo pienso en ti

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Lavi._

_· *CURSIVA*: *Lo que piensa Allen.*_

_**· NEGRITA CURSIVA: Los personajes recuerdan diálogos. **_

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_Mi familia nunca fue unida, desde que tengo memoria Dick siempre se la paso en su despacho trabajando y dejando a un lado a mi querida madre, mientras que a Melisa a su corta edad la enviaron a un colegio de niñas a pesar de las veces en las que ella y mi madre intentaron evitarlo. En cuanto a mí, Dick siempre me amenazaba e insistía en mandarme a un internado militar para que aprendiese a controlar mis acciones y por sobre todo, lo que salía de mi boca. _

_Mamá siempre fue una mujer maravillosa, un verdadero sol en la tierra que me dio a mi querida hermana… pero hasta el gran resplandor del sol se extingue una vez que cae la noche. _

Un joven precioso de tez trigueña se encontraba solo en el balcón de su habitación, de su gran pero vacía mansión. En sus carnosos labios se encontraba un cigarro encendido mientras que sus hipnotizantes ojos grababan las estrellas.

-**Lavi ¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto un chico con cabello largo y azulado. El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo miro, habían estado juntos tantos años que no era problema para el reconocer su voz y le tenía tal confianza que no temía de que este tuviese un cuchillo entre sus manos y lo asesinara. Lo cual viniendo de otra persona no era un hecho imposible, el padre de Lavi era rico y eso despertaba la envidia y codicia de muchos.

**-…nada-** dijo indiferente observando el espacio.

**-Tu hermano me contacto, quiere hablar contigo-**

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua y se sacó el cigarro de la boca sacando entre sus labios una oleada de humo **-No tengo nada que decirle a ese patán-** respondió con enfado mientras apagaba su cigarro en la barda de cemento para después lanzarlo lejos.

_Suman era mi medio hermano, nacido del adulterio que tuvo Dick con su secretaria. Nunca tuve algún inconveniente con Suman, pero siempre sentí pena por mi madre quien no se decidía a abandonar al idiota de Dick al no tener a nadie más que a él y a sus pequeños hijos…sin mencionar que siempre estaba delicada de salud. _

_El corazón de mi madre era muy débil, por lo que en todos los sentidos dependía de su marido una vez que su familia le dio la espalda; todos los malos tratos…ella se los trago para sobrevivir y no dejar a sus pequeños desamparados al lado de un hombre cruel. _

**-¿No te gustaría recibir una explicación de su parte? Es tu hermano, haya lo que haya echo siguen estando emparentados de sangre-**

Lavi apretó sus puños contra la barda de cemento **-¿Haya lo que haya hecho? ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo Yuu? Lo dices como si no hubiera sido gran cosa y yo estuviese exagerando las cosas- **

**-Lavi- **murmuro su nombre el japonés por el tono rencoroso de su voz. Lavi se dio media vuelta y lo miro cara a cara con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡El siendo mi hermano se acostó con mi mujer! ¡¿Te parece poco?! ¡Durmió con mi esposa, en mi casa! ¡EN MI CAMA! – **

Kanda lo miro seriamente **-Lenalee también te ha buscado, ha dicho que te llama y envía mensajes constantemente pero que nunca le respondes-**

Lavi bufo con una sonrisa triste mirando al suelo **-¡¿Qué podría decirle?! … ¡¿Qué más excusas podría darme ella?! -** Fue entonces cuando una lagrima se salió de las esmeraldas **- Lo vi todo claramente, la imagen aún está en mi mente Yuu. Ambos estaban desnudos y Lenalee lo besaba mientras enrollaba sus piernas sobre él… ¡El solo recordarlo me da tanta rabia, me dan ganas de maldecirla! ¡Escupirle en la cara y decirle que es una grandísima puta!…-** se cubrió el rostro con sus manos empuñadas-**¡Pero no puedo!-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te lo impide?-**

**-…No lo sé- **respondió sinceramente.

**-… ¿La amas a pesar de todo?-**

El pelirrojo callo un segundo, segundo después levanto la mirada para mirar a su mejor amigo**-La conozco desde la facultad, estuvimos casados 2 años, ¡Discutimos sobre tener hijos! ¡Planeamos una larga vida juntos y mi madre la adoraba!…-**se revolvió el cabello-**No sé qué pensar, no sé cómo me siento – **chasqueo la lengua- **Es como si fuese un maldito y hormonal adolescente-**

Kanda bufo con una sonrisa divertida **-Pareces una vieja en sus días-** Lavi sonrió de medio lado fugazmente, le dio la espalda y se inclinó en la barda, de su bolsillo saco un cigarro… lo miro un instante y lo volvió a guardar. Bajo la mirada confundido mientras el sereno revolvía su rojiza melena.

**-¿Crees…que a pesar de todo, ella solo se casó conmigo por mero interés?- **

_Suman era mi hermano, pero al ser considerado un bastardo no podía heredar ni un centavo de las corporaciones Bookman. Mamá había muerto, Melisa era demasiado joven y el culo de Dick no dejaba de envejecer. Yo era el único ideal según los estándares de Dick, pero no tenía el mínimo interés en heredar un centavo de mi padre. Mi único sueño, por muy cursi que sonara y que provocará nauseas a terceros, era tener una pequeña y sencilla cabaña en el campo; la que compartiría con el amor de mi vida. _

_Lo sé, demasiado cursi ¿Cierto? _

**-¿Qué arias al conocer la respuesta?- **El chico de esmeraldas no contesto - **¿Perdonarla?... ¿Odiarla acaso?-**

**-Sinceramente… no lo sé- **dijo al fin- **En este momento debería sentirme un completo patán o asquearme de mí mismo, pero lo cierto es…-** Lavi sonrió sinceramente- **que no me arrepiento de nada-**

Kanda levanto la ceja, sabía que de alguna manera la conversación había girado a otra dirección **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Aun es mi esposa, así que le pague con la misma moneda pero una más cara-** murmuro incoherencia jugando con su encendedor.

**-No entiendo a lo que te refieres…-**

**-Mj- **bufo el menor, sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente.

Kanda se acercó a Lavi, quedándose a su lado **-Explícame a que te refieres-** exigió demandante.

Lavi alzo la ceja **-¿De verdad quieres escuchar la historia?-** Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Kanda capto la indirecta…

**- Cuando te deje solo en ese bar… ¿Tú de verdad…?- **No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido.

Lavi bufo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a lo lejos, aunque no pudo ver mucho al ser de noche **-Esa noche no sucedió nada grave. Conocí a alguien y me emborrache con esa persona, curiosamente no pasó a nada más que piropos y uno que otro beso a pesar de que estaba completamente ebrio…de echo ni siquiera me robo la cartera aunque se lo ofrecí- **confeso el pelirrojo entre risas, seguido de una mirada coqueta hacia su amigo japonés-…**pero sí que sucedió cuando volví al día siguiente estando sobrio – **Lavi soltó una pequeña risita y una sonrisa cohibida – **Pero… ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo?…-**Kanda callo sin juzgar al notar un pequeño sonrojo ante las próximas palabras de Lavi**-Solo fueron un par de besos, piropos y un buen polvo…pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en él…-**

* * *

**CAFETERÍA VERONICA – CALLEJÓN **

**- Nhg… Ahh… – **suspiraba ahogadamente el joven de blancos cabellos mientras era envestido entre la inmersa oscuridad apoyándose de la mugrienta pared de ladrillos.

**- Nnn…ohm- **Su acompañante de rubia melena gemía mientras sostenía la pequeña pero fina cintura del menor aventurando su miembro dentro de él.

**- Ahhh… ¿No puedes… hacerlo mejor? Nnn – **protesto el albino, insatisfecho. El chico de ojos celestes sonrió y comenzó a envestir al menor con rudeza** - Nnn… ¡Ahh!… nnn AHH… – **El gemir del chico de ojos fríos surgió, pero aún se sentía insatisfecho lo cual le causaba frustración.

**-Ahh… - **Por parte de su acompañante, no había razón para preocuparse por él. Se la estaba pasando de maravilla y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue pellizcarle el trasero al mesero de pantaloncillos ajustados que le sirvió un delicioso café descafeinado.

**- Ahh, ahh… ¡Ahh! Nnn…ahh…- **fue entonces que el chico desconocido tomo el miembro de Allen para comenzar a masturbarlo, lo cual le causo gracia al menor.

_*Se ha dado cuenta de su impotencia para satisfacerme ¿No es cierto?*_

**_Shh, no vinimos aquí a hablar ¿Verdad?_**

Allen se contrajo y volteo su cuello para ser besado por el atractivo joven que lo tomaba.

_*¿En qué demonios estoy pensando en un momento como este? Eso ocurrió hace 3 días, ya es cosa del pasado… _

_No es como si ese tipo fuese especial como para romper mis reglas de la nada. _

_Un polvo es bueno, los demás se vuelven rutina…_

_El amor no existe.*_

_**…Abre las piernas**_

Allen contrajo sus dedos a los fríos ladrillos frente a él **- ¡Ahh!...nn... AHH...** –  
El chico de tez bronceada acelero sus envestidas mientras continuaba masturbando al menor **-** **Ohh…te sientes…tan bien…-**

_*Nunca me entrego a alguien dos veces…_

_Pero con solo pensar en aquella vez en la que estuve en los brazos de ese hombre…_

_Todavía lo recuerdo claramente- sus ojos…esa mirada tan posesiva y erótica, su bello y trabajado cuerpo sobre mí…y, ¿Cómo olvidar ese cabello? Rojo como el fuego…* _

**_¿La quieres dentro?_**

_*Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y no puedo evitar excitarme…*_

**- ¡Ahh! ¡AHH!...nnn Ahh–** gimió el albino corriéndose en la mano de su acompañante mientras que ese hombre se corría en el condón dentro del menor.

**-Oh…oh…-** suspiraba el extraño de ojos azules completamente satisfecho.

_*Me hace querer revivir ese momento…* _

**_Contéstame..._**

_*¿Qué diablos ha hecho ese sujeto conmigo?... ¿Cómo puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza?...*_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les guste hasta ahora…la verdad el capítulo fue totalmente improvisado x)**

**Por favor déjenme un lindo Review y díganme: ¿Qué creen que pasara a partir de ahora? X3 jajaja ok si no quieren Nop ._. Jajaja ¡Pero el Review me haría muy feliz he! X)**

**¡Chau!**


	12. Sangre Fría

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Lavi._

_· *CURSIVA*: *Lo que piensa Allen*._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

**Waikiki – Bar Disco (11:27 pm)**

El pelirrojo estaba parado frente al local, en la entrada donde se encontraban muchas parejas homosexuales besándose, fumando o sencillamente citándose al motel más cercano.

_¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?...Follamos, ¿Y ahora qué? "¡Hey! Soy el de la otra vez, ¿Quieres que te invite un cafecito?"…No, eso suena sumamente estúpido…_

El atractivo hombre pelirrojo suspiro y entro al local donde la fiesta y el pecado ya estaban servidos. Se adentró dentro de toda la gente sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor en busca de una cabeza blanca pero por más que levantaba su cuello no encontraba a nadie parecido. Finalmente se sentó en la barra siendo recibido por Sharon con gran entusiasmo.

-**¿Dónde está?-** pregunto directamente

Sharon frunció el ceño con diva indignación**-¡Lavi, eres guapo pero un grosero! ¡Deberías saludarme al menos leoncillo de las praderas! ¡No creí volver a verte por aquí!-**

Lavi sonrió divertido**-¿Enserio? Tampoco yo…- **

El travesti sonrió coquetamente y se acercó al rostro del menor mientras lo tocaba peligrosamente con sus largas uñas postizas-**…Buscas… ¿Algo o a alguien…en particular?-**

Lavi evadió las provocaciones volteando el rostro y buscando a su alrededor **-¿Dónde está?-**

Sharon se hundió en sus hombros**-Aunque lo encuentres pierdes el tiempo amor-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Si ya se enredó contigo debiste de disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiste, con ese pequeño nunca hay una segunda ocasión primor- **

**-¿Te lo conto?-**

Harold lo miro divertido y se acercó nuevamente al rostro del pelirrojo **-Es mi bar, yo sé todo lo que sucede en mi bar dulzura-** levanto la mirada y señalo uno de los rincones del bar** -Hablando del rey de Roma- **Lavi miro directamente hacia donde le indicaba y el corazón se le paro por un segundo. Apretó duramente sus puños y se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el albino**-¿Lavi?- **susurro extrañada Sharon por el repentino comportamiento del muchacho.

* * *

…

**-Oh, ¿Enserio? –** respondió un apuesto hombre con cabello castaño y corto de ojos azulados. Era ligeramente más alto que Allen.

El albino sonrió y comenzó a hacerle mimos en su hombro **-Uno nunca llega a arrepentirse-**

**-¿Enserio? Yo tampoco-** murmuro con enfado una voz ajena a la conversación provocando que Allen y su conquista de esa noche volteasen a ver al sujeto.

Allen se sorprendió por ver de quien se trataba, puesto que no tenía planeado volver a verlo en el bar **-…Bookman-**

El acompañante de Allen sonrió **-…Lav-** No pudo terminar de articular palabra pues el pelirrojo lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro provocando que terminara en el suelo.

Allen se acercó al mayor con enfado**-¡Bookman! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- **Varias personas se acercaron a ver lo sucedido mientras que otros solo prefirieron mantenerse alejados sin evitar murmurar al respecto.

Por otra parte, el agredido se levantó lentamente del suelo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar**-Uff… tu puño sigue siendo tan perfecto y fino como siempre. Uno de los mejores recibimientos que he tenido debo dec- **No pudo terminar pues el pelirrojo volvió a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro, esta vez no termino en el suelo pero si termino estrellándose contra una de las mesas del local.

Allen se abalanzo sobre el mayor y sujeto su brazo derecho mientras continuaba la multitud murmurando**-¡Detente! ¡Ahora! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!-**

Lavi miro a Allen a los ojos para después bajarla con frustración**-Es Suman, mi hermano… y, el hombre que se cogió a mi muj- **Ahora fue Lavi quien no pudo terminar su frase, pues el sujeto le había regresado el golpe tirándolo al suelo. Se levantó lentamente mientras le sonreía a su adversario, se pasó la mano en el labio para comprobar el daño y sonrió nuevamente al ver que no había sangre en ella.

Allen permaneció de pie inmóvil, reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar.

_*…iba a decir…"mujer". Lo sabía, el anillo en su dedo en verdad simbolizaba que es casado…*_

Lavi no dudo y corrió hacia su hermano arrollándolo hasta una mesa tirando por el impacto todo el licor que había sobre ella y dejando la mesa volcada **-¡Dios Mío!- **grito Sharon a lo lejos al igual que otros presentes al ver la escena. La música se paró y las luces normales iluminaron el lugar. Suman obligo a Lavi a cambiar de posición y lo empujo en la mesa para golpearlo en el rostro. Como impulso Lavi apretó su puño y lo enterró en el estómago de su hermano sacándole el aire; pero Suman sujeto el cabello rojo de su hermano y estrello su frente contra la mesa**-¡Oh Dios Mío!- **Lavi se mareo pero logro tirar de su pierna haciéndolo caer y comenzando una pelea a puño desnudo en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando los dos se detuvieron al sentir sus cuerpos mojados y fríos. Ambos miraron hacia el frente y lograron ver a un chico de blanca cabellera con un rostro fruncido, y en sus manos un balde vacío que chorreaba gotas de agua, así como cubitos de hielo regados en él suelo.

_Allen…_

Suman y Lavi se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

**-¡Lavi! ¡¿Estas bien cariño?! – **Pregunto Sharon preocupada aferrándose al muchacho de tez trigueña sin importarle que estuviese húmedo.

**-Nhg… no te preocupes- **murmuro el menor incomodo al sentir el calor corporal de Sharon y disfrutarlo, puesto que el agua de verdad estaba helada y se le congelaba hasta el culo.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto sutilmente el albino al ver a Lavi, quien no lucia demacrado pero si tenía unos cuantos raspones en el rostro y la sangre se le había lavado gracias al baño improvisado y nocturno**–Lamento lo del agua fría, pero era eso o llamar a la policía- **

Lavi suspiro **-Agradezco que no hayas echo eso-**intento alejar a Harold de él-…**pero, de hecho…- **Sharon soltó al pelirrojo para que este se pusiese de pie, quien no pudo evitar el sonreírle al albino; fue entonces cuando elimino la distancia entre él y el chico de blanca melena dándole un fugas pero dulce beso en los labios - …**no podría estar mejor- **le guiño el ojo y soltó una pequeña risita –**Aunque no es el mejor tercer encuentro que tenía en mente- **Allen lo miro confundido pero luego sonrió.

_*Es un chico raro*_

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó a alguien aplaudir y el ceño de Lavi se arrugo para dirigirse violentamente hacia esa persona pero Allen se interpuso entre los hermanos.

**-¡Espera! ¡Deténganse ustedes dos! ¡Este lugar no es una lona de boxeo! ¡Si van a pelear lo harán afuera!-**

Suman chasqueo la lengua **-Vamos afuera Lavi- **dijo en tono autoritario, el cual molesto a su hermano menor quien no pudo evitar levantar su puño.

**-¡Tú…!- **

**-¡Bookman!- **regaño el albino calmando un poco los impulsos del hombre.

Suman miro seriamente a su hermano **-Vine a hablar contigo, no a pelear; pero si me atacas de nuevo no prometo ser amable contigo. Te esperare afuera…- **dicho esto se retiró bajo la mirada de todos.

**-¿Puedes caminar tú solo?-** pregunto Allen un poco preocupado por Lavi, quien intento dar un paso y tuvo que sujetarse rápidamente en las costillas sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

**-Nhg…Si-** respondió mientras buscaba en su bolsillo trasero y sacaba su cartera, de ella saco muchos billetes verdes que le extendió a Sharonlos cuales que no se limitó a contar **-Lo siento Sharon, toma por los daños-** Los ojos de Sharon se iluminaron, ¡Era muchísimo más de lo que necesitaba! Obvio, no se quejó.

_*…sabía que era rico pero, ¿Hasta qué punto?...*_

**-¡Vuelve cuando quieras amor, siempre serás bienvenido!- **celebro Sharon muy feliz. Siempre que se encontraba con Lavi recibía mucho dinero.

**-Mj…Lo tendré en mente-** dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar**-Hey, por muy patético que me vea ahora, no pongas esa cara por favor-** le susurro al albino quien se sobresaltó confundido.

**-¿Eh?-**

_*¿Cara?... ¿Qué cara?*_

Lavi acaricio su blanco cabello**-Nos vemos ¿Está bien?-** Allen no contesto de inmediato, se perdió en esa sensual y extraña mirada. Los músculos se le tensaron y sentía algo inquietante revoloteando en su estómago.

_*¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque?... mi corazón, late muy rápido…* _

**-¿Está bien?…-** pregunto nuevamente el chico de esmeraldas con dulzura ante el silencio del albino

Allen asintió **-Está bien-** El mayor sonrió y acaricio fugazmente su blanca mejilla que se tornó dulcemente de un rojo carmín.

**-Mj…Hoy te vez muy lindo- **

**-¿Eh?-** confundido.

El mayor se dio la vuelta y movió su mano mientras se alejaba **-Adiós-**

**-…adiós-**

* * *

**PLAYA (12:14 am) **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **Pregunto el pelirrojo con un cigarro en sus labios, sentado en la arena mirando el mar, mientras la fría briza revolvía su reverle melena.

Suman estaba de pie frente a Lavi dándole la espalda **-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Lavi? Estas casado y hasta donde se no eres gay ¿Qué arias si los medios descubren que el hijo del gran empresario Dick Bookman está metido en un bar gay?- **dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano quien apenas le prestaba atención-**¡Nunca te preocupas por nada, solo actúas sin pensar! ¡¿Sabes cuánto podrías degradar el apellido Bookman?!-**

Lavi se puso de pie molesto**-¡Oh! ¡Ahora te preocupa! ¡El título, Dick, que respete mi matrimonio! ¡Haga o lo que no haga es asunto mío! ¡No tienes el mínimo derecho de meterte en mi vida! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Y si medito o no las cosas antes de hacerlas…! ¡NO ES ALGO QUE TÚ PUEDAS ENSEÑARME O INCULCARME!-**

Hubo un minuto de silencio, no se escuchaba nada más que el agua salada del mar revoloteando en la orilla. Fue entonces cuando Suman bajo la mirada y volvió a darle la espalda a Lavi**-Lo entiendo-**

**-¿Quién te dijo que estaba en ese bar?-**

**-Te seguí la semana pasada cuando saliste de la mansión de Dick-**

Lavi bufo ante su sinceridad **-¿Por qué estabas con Allen?-**

**-Cuando entre le enseñe a un sujeto una foto tuya y me dijeron que te habían visto con ese chico-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Pregunto de nuevo.

**-Quería hablar contigo-**

Lavi enterró su cigarro en la arena **-Pues creo que hemos hablado lo suficiente. Me estoy cagando de frío. Regresa a Seattle y acuéstate con esa mujerzuela todo lo que quieras-**

Suman lo miro de reojo **-Esa mujerzuela es tu esposa–**

**-No me interesa-** respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía su húmedo trasero.

**-¿Planeas dejarla?- **

Lavi lo miro atentamente**-¿Por qué? ¿Correrás a fallártela en mi cama de nuevo si es así? A menos que ya lo hayas echo- **

**-No puedes dejarla-** dijo en tono autoritario

**-¿Qué?-**

Suman miro a Lavi a los ojos con seriedad**-Asume el puesto de Dick y sienta cabeza-**

**-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?!-**

**-Lenalee está embarazada-** Lavi dejo de respirar por un segundo y se sentó de golpe sobre la arena** -Aun no sabe de quién es él bebe, pero te pido que te hagas cargo de él. Siempre te gustaron los niños y tu sueño siempre ha sido tener una familia-**

Lavi soltó una pequeña risa y mantuvo una triste sonrisa**-¿Cómo tienes el valor para pedirme eso?-**

**-Imagino tu posición y asumo que lo único que pides es una explicación. Te la daré- **Lavi levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano**-Lenalee Lee siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella. Me rechazo al saber que no heredaría las corporaciones Bookman y termino casándose contigo. Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos nunca toque a Lenalee ni le insinué nada; siempre la respete como…**- Suman chirrió los dientes-…**la mujer de mi hermano pequeño. La verdad es que no sé qué fue lo me paso, tú te fuiste al extranjero y yo no tenía planeado que llegaras antes de tu fecha acordada. Esa es la verdad…- **Lavi lo miro impactado para después cubrir su rostro con sus manos mientras se encogía en posición fetal.

**-…después… de cómo me traicionaste… ¿Cómo puedes llamarte mi hermano?-**

**-Tú y yo…sabemos que Lenalee se crio en una familia de clase pobre, así que no la culpo por aspirar a la grandeza-**

**-…Ustedes dos me usaron- **susurro el pelirrojo

**-Siempre fui despreciado al ser hijo de una aventura que tuvo nuestro padre, pero a ti eso nunca te importo y siempre me trataste como tu hermano y mi mejor amigo…-** Lavi callo y siguió escuchándolo** -Te falle al amar a la misma mujer que tú, y aunque mis palabras ya hayan perdido valor para ti… quiero decirte que te expreso mi más sincero arrepentimiento…- **las manos de Lavi seguían ocultando su rostro pero a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche Suman pudo divisar lagrimas gotear por la barbilla del pelirrojo** -No tengo derecho de pedirte nada, pero te suplico que le des lo mejor a ese bebe-**

**-… ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?-**

**-Dick no me dará ni un centavo y actualmente estoy endeudado con el banco. Tampoco soy tan cínico para pedirte dinero a ti siempre que lo necesite- **

Lavi soltó una carcajada sin revelar su rostro **-En tal caso… ¿Supones que no rompa mi matrimonio solo para mantenerlos? ¡¿Sabiendo que ese niño quizá ni sea mío y que el corazón de esa mujer nunca me perteneció?!-**

**-Entendería si rompieses tu compromiso con Lenalee y solo quisieras darle pensión… pero eso sería solo otro ciclo el cual Dick género…-**

**-No digas nada-** exigió el menor

**-Una familia rota, Lavi-**

**-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!- **Levanto la voz poniéndose de pie violentamente dejando su rostro descubierto, revelando una carita húmeda y unos bellos ojos vidriosos que adornaron a la Luna.

**-…Lavi- **susurro su hermano mayor al verlo así. Este solo bajo la mirada.

**-…dile que hablare con ella. No tomare ninguna decisión hasta después de haber hablado con ella-**

Suman sonrió y se acercó al pelirrojo**-Está bien…adiós, Lavi- **depositando un suave y gentil beso sobre su frente-…**mi querido hermano…-**

Lavi sentía frió, pero ya no era por su ropa húmeda. Algo por dentro se quebró… pero no sabía que…

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? Déjenme un lindo Review ¿Si? C: Jajajaja**

**Hasta luego **


	13. Confrontando tu realidad

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Lavi._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

_**· NEGRITA: Diálogos que recuerdan los personajes.**_

* * *

_"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca dejar de ser..."_

_Eso es lo que dice la biblia… pero si no eres capaz de obedecer todo ello, significa que el amor… ¿Nunca existió? …_

**FLASH BACK**

_Ella era una chica de clase baja, pero al ser muy inteligente consiguió una buena beca en una prestigiosa escuela llena de chicos ricos y presumidos. _

_Ella siempre se sentaba frente a mí y era la mujer más preciosa de toda la clase, quizá de toda la facultad. _

_Recuerdo como solo llegaba para no estar aburrido en casa y alejarme de Dick, mientras que ella se esmeraba y no sacaba sus ojos de la pizarra anotando en su cuaderno todo lo que el profesor dijese...por muy inútil e irreverente que fuese. _

_Me daban ganas de levantarme en medio de la clase y gritar "¡Me importa una mierda!"._

La chica de largos cabellos verdosos se dio la vuelta en su propio asiento y sonrió -**Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, un placer-**

**-…oh-** sin hacerle caso.

Lenalee levanto la ceja **-Mj… ¿Y… el tuyo?-**

**-Lavi Bookman-** respondió el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

**-¡Oh, eres hijo del gran empresario Dick Bookman!-** exclamo muy animada.

Lavi hizo una mueca**-Sí, supongo-**

**-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo en el receso?-**

**-No-**

Lenalee comenzó a jugar su cabello **-Oh…bueno, lo entiendo. Has de haber hecho planes ya con los otros chicos- **soltó una risita incomoda**-**** ¿Qué tal mañana?- **

_No me interesaba acercarme a ella, pero a pesar de mi amargada actitud sobre ella, Lenalee siempre insistió en acercarse a mí hasta convertirse en una verdadera molestia. Esto llego al punto en el que me canse de sostener una barrera alrededor de mí para mantenerla alejarla, a darme cuenta de que era inútil; así que termine permitiéndoselo… _

_…enamorándome de ella._

_Me mantuve a su lado como su amigo y la lleve varias veces a la mansión Bookman donde llego a conocer a mi familia. Mi madre la adoraba y sin vergüenza alguna le admitía que la quería como su nuera. _

_Pero pasaron los días, los meses… y no me atrevía a confesar lo que mi corazón gritaba por ella. Fue entonces cuando los celos me invadieron, ella tenía demasiados pretendientes y temí a que llegase a interesarse en alguno. Después de todo solo éramos amigos… ¿Qué derecho tenía un simple amigo para interponerse en las relaciones que ella pudiese tener? _

La chica de melena verdosa miraba al pelirrojo parado frente a la entrada de su departamento, ella acababa de regresar de la facultad y no esperaba su visita **-Lavi-**

El mayor la miro profundamente, con ojos llenos de dulzura **-…yo, iba a venir en la mañana para decirte que…-**lentamente se acercó a ella hasta tenerla frente a el **-…pero ahora, solo quiero decir que…-**levanto lentamente su brazo y acaricio su larga cabellera, lo cierto es que el chico de ojos verdosos estaba lleno de nervios

_Mis sentimientos por ella eran sinceros…nunca había tenido sentimientos tan sinceros. Eran tan grandes que me aterraban. _

_Estaba viviendo mi primer amor…_

**-…Lenalee…estoy enamorado de ti…-**

_Recuerda ese horrible momento cuando no me respondió, solo se quedó en silencio y espere lo peor. Fue entonces que me dio un suave beso en los labios y cerró la puerta. Juro por Dios que estuve a punto de desmayarme ahí mismo. _

_Paso el tiempo y salimos juntos por 6 meses. He de confesar que no era un chico paciente, quizá actué apresuradamente…_

**-Cierra los ojos-**

Ella sonrió **-¿Por qué?-**

Él también sonrió **-Solo hazlo-**ella obedeció y el chico tomo sus manos**-Lenalee…te amo. Y quiero que seas feliz-**

La chica no abrió los ojos pero ahora estaba confundida **-Lavi-**

**-Por eso… ¿Me dejarías hacerte feliz?-**

Ella sonrió **-Pero ya me haces muy feliz-**

**-No amor… ¿Quieres…envejecer junto a mí?-** en eso la chica sintió como algo deslizaba alrededor de su dedo anular, ella no pudo más y abrió los ojos los cuales al segundo se invadieron de lágrimas acompañadas de una voz llena de dicha.

**- ¡Lavi! –**

_Quería pasar toda mi vida junto a ti. __Quería tener hijos contigo…_

_Pero echaste a perder todo nuestro cuento perfecto, al igual que mis sueños._

_No, quizá eso no es cierto. Quizá todo fue ilusión mía… y yo te araste en ella sin preguntarte de forma verdaderamente egoísta…_

_Antes de ti solo tuve aventuras, pero al enamorarme de ti fui un estúpido hombre enamorado… quizá enamorado de la simple idea de ya no sentirme solo, de recibir el amor que me había sido negado por años…_

_Pero ningún sentimiento de rechazo o de abandono se puede comparar a lo que sentí ese día. Sentí que me habías traicionado, sentí que había sido usado…_

_No entendía porque lo habías echo, ¿Qué habían significado 2 años de matrimonio para ti? _

_Lo supe desde el momento en el que vi esa chaqueta de cuero que no era mía en el suelo del corredor. Lo peor de todo fue cuando la reconocí…_

_El rastro de ropa continuaba hasta el dormitorio que compartía contigo. Yo sabía lo que ocurría…no era estúpido..._

**-¡Ahh! nn…ahhh…****¡Ahh!-**

**-…Lenalee…nn…ahhh…-**

**-… ¡Ahh!…ahhh…-**

_Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando…_

…_y, solo abrí la puerta…para poder creérmelo..._

**…**

Había mucho frio, llovía fuertemente y rayos adornaban la oscuridad de la noche. Podría ser uno de los barrios más caros y elegantes del estado, pero nada se podía hacer con la furia de la naturaleza. En una de aquellas acogedoras casas, cierto pelirrojo sacaba la ropa del armario con todo y sus ganchos.

**- ¡Lavi, Espera! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –**el pelirrojo arrojo la ropa sobre la cama y las envolvió con las sabanas de esta.

**- No –**respondió indiferente.

**- Déjame explicarte –**Lavi cargo todas las mantas y salió de la habitación haciéndose oídos sordos**- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces con mi ropa?!…–** Pregunto la mujer detrás de él siguiéndolo hasta las escaleras, él no le daba la cara y bajaba rápidamente en ellas**- ¡Solo fue una vez! ¡Sé que eso es lo que dice la gente siempre! ¡Sé que siempre se dice! ¡No sé cómo paso! ¡No sé en qué pensaba! ¡Él estaba allí y-!**

Lavi llego al final de la escalera y la miro lleno de furia**- ¡¿Te acostaste con mi hermano y dices: "Él estaba allí"?! -**Camino hacia la puerta dejando a su mujer en el pie de la escalera, abrió la puerta fuertemente y arrojo toda la ropa y sabanas de la cama sobre las mojadas escaleras de la entrada ante la tormenta de afuera que no cesaba -**Vete –**

**- No –**

**- Vete –**

**- No. No me iré –** Se escuchó un trueno.

**- ¡VETE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO! –**

**- Debemos hablar de esto -** la mujer se agacho y se sujetó del barandal de la escalera, Lavi se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella quien no dejaba de señalarlo con el dedo**- No me iré ¡Nosotros no bajamos los brazos! –**Lavi ya estaba frente a ella **-Debemos hablar…-** Lavi tomo fuertemente su brazo y comenzó a empujarla.

**- Vete –**

**- ¿Qué haces? ¡Lavi! ¡No! –**La puerta se cerró. Lavi comenzó a respirar bocanadas de aire mientras sujetaba la puerta, mientras que en el otro lado de ella se encontraba su esposa, quien no paraba de llorar, igualmente tocando la puerta con las manos rogando por volver a entrar**- Por favor, Lavi…Por favor -**…los rayos continuaban afuera iluminando las frías y abandonadas calles…**-Por favor –…**el pelirrojo miraba con repudio la puerta y daba vueltas sobre su propio eje con frustración**-…Por favor… –**sollozaba la mujer**-…Por favor… –**Lavi miro la manija de la puerta, con lentitud la tomo y abrió la puerta revelando a la bella mujer de largos cabellos verdosos, mojada…completamente mojada, con los brazos levantados donde antes se encontraba tocando la puerta**- ¡Lo siento! -** Se disculpó sin detener su llanto**- ¡Lo siento! –** Se acercó a su marido sin bajar los brazos, recostando su barbilla sobre su hombro**- ¡Debes darme una oportunidad…de demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy! –** Lavi puso suavemente su brazo por atrás de la pequeña y húmeda espalda, ella por su parte enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor**-…Lo siento… -** susurro con suavidad intentando ahogar sus sollozos, el pelirrojo bajo la mirada con tristeza y cuando ella intento tocar su rostro la alejo**- ¿Estas bien? -**

**- Si –** le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta. Miro al suelo mientras la chica lo contemplaba, suspiro y se pasó los dedos entre su rojiza melena. Levanto la mirada y la miro seriamente **- Me iré yo, buscare mi ropa por la mañana –**

**- No, no, no. Podemos sobrevivir a esto –**se echó el verdoso y húmedo cabello hacia atrás -**Lavi, ¡Podemos hacerlo! –**Su esposo no la miraba, ella sonrió**- ¡Somos…somos Lenalee y Lavi! –**

El pelirrojo la miro pero rápidamente desvió la vista hacia otro lado **– No puedo siquiera mirarte. Te miro y me da nauseas. Solo…-** Se dio media vuelta mirando la puerta, suspiro y volvió a mirarla mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza**- Ya no somos más Lavi y Lenalee… ya no más… -**

Lenalee lo miro impactada, intentando ser fuerte **- Si te vas… si te vas, no podremos pasarlo… –** Lavi le dio la espalda y miro al cielo**- ¡Si te vas… no tendremos una oportunidad! ¡No tendremos una oportunidad! –**Lavi volvió a mirarla en silencio mientras intentaba no dejar de respirar. Dio media vuelta, tomo la manija…**- Si te vas… si lo haces…-** … y salió, azotando la puerta.

_Busque mis cosas a la mañana siguiente y metí todo en mi camioneta, conduje 800 km sin detenerme más que para orinar y me refugie en el hogar de quien siempre negué recurrir cuando necesitara de alguien, Dick Bookman. _

**-Así que Lenalee y Suman…- **Susurro molesto el líder de la desintegrada familia adinerada- **Menuda estúpida. En ningún momento planee compartir mi dinero con Suman, si no le di mi apellido mucho menos mi dinero- **miro a su hijo más ausente que vivo-**Melisa no llegara hasta su cumpleaños, así que será mejor que subas a tu habitación. Mis sirvientes te atenderán en lo que necesites-**

**-Está bien-** dijo mientras salía del despacho del mayor. Camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión y en su camino se encontró con una vieja pintura familiar, de cuando Lavi era pequeño**-Esta casa, sigue tan vacía como la recordaba…- **

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**HOTEL 5 ESTRELLAS – SANTIAGO **

_Suman dijo que ella estaría aquí…_

Un joven de cabellos rojizos estaba parado en la recepción hasta que la señorita lo atendió con una gran sonrisa **-¿En qué puedo servirle?-** dijo amablemente mirando al atractivo pelirrojo.

**-Vengo a visitar a una persona que se hospeda aquí- **dijo sin mucho ánimo

**-¿Podría decirme el nombre?-**

**-Lenalee Lee- **dicho eso la joven se desilusiono al escuchar el nombre femenino, y se dispuso a escribir en la computadora que tenía frente a ella.

**-Séptimo piso, Habitación 214-**

**-Muchas gracias-**

**-Tenga un buen día- **dijo amablemente, pero ante la situación para Lavi sonó más como un "Vete a la mierda". Lavi camino por un largo pasillo hasta que llego al ascensor, estaba vacío, eligió el piso y se introdujo en lo más hondo y suspiro pesadamente…

**_Lenalee está embarazada_**

_Es duro aceptar el final__…cuando quieres a alguien…_

**_Te falle al amar a la misma mujer que tú_**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Lavi se dispuso a caminar lejos de el en busca de la habitación. 200, 203, 210…214

Miro la puerta, lo pensó dos veces y toco la puerta. Se abrió casi al instante.

-**…Lavi- **susurro una hermosa chica de ojos y cabello verdoso. Lavi sintió un nudo en la garganta –**Pasa por favor- **obedeció sin decir nada, examino la habitación con la mirada y era bastante grande así como costosa**-…Toma asiento- **dijo tímidamente la mujer mientras se sentaba frente a su esposo quien solo la obedeció. Ella sonrió **-Gracias por venir… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres un café?- **Lavi no contesto- **Te veo más delgado-**

**-¿Cuántos meses tienes ya?-** susurro seriamente para sorpresa de la chica quien bajo la mirada avergonzada.

**-…2 meses y 3 semanas-**

**-Bueno, te descubrí en nuestra cama con mi hermano hace un mes y en mi viaje al extranjero solo tarde 3 semanas, dejando de sobra un mes…así que aún queda probabilidad de que ese bebe sea mío-**

Lenalee no levanto la mirada **-Eso…lo sé-**

Lavi miro hacia otro lado **-Cuando nazca le aremos una prueba de ADN, ¿Has estado tomado ácido fólico, calcio, vitaminas?-**

**-Todo está en orden Lavi- **dicho eso le extendió un sobre el cual Lavi no rechazo, encontrando en su interior una acta de divorcio. El pelirrojo sonrió.

**-Mj…Veo que has estado ocupada-**

Lenalee lo miro preocupada **-Lavi…escucha-**

**-No, escúchame tú a mí. Yo me hare cargo de ti y del bebe, no importa lo que diga el examen de ADN. Por lo tanto, tampoco anulare nuestro matrimonio-** dicho esto rompió la acta por la mitad y la dejo caer en el suelo, Lenalee se sobresaltó.

**-¿Qué estas…?-**lo miro enfadada**-¡¿Porque estas tan convencido de que quiero seguir casada contigo?!-**

Lavi giro el rostro y la miro de reojo**-Porque tengo la capacidad y el prestigio para tomar el cargo de Dick, así que cuando ese niño esté a punto de nacer se lo planteare al viejo. Tendrás riquezas, propiedades, nombre, título y hasta progenitor que no te permitirá ser degradada-** giro el rostro para mirarla con seriedad** -¿Es suficiente?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Todo eso… ¿Es capaz de llenar las ambiciones que Suman no puede ni tapar?-**

Lenalee callo un momento para después poner una dura mirada **-No te permito que llames puta-**

**-Nunca te he ofendido verbalmente-**

**-Me haces sentir de esa manera- **

**-¿Acaso deseas que te trate como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta?- **Lenalee siguió mirándolo con desagrado. Lavi saco de su bolsillo un cigarro, se lo puso en los labios pero no lo prendió**-¿Quieres dejar de ser mi esposa? Sabes que casándote con Suman lo perderás todo-**

**-¿Tú en verdad quieres seguir siendo mi esposo?-** Lavi la miro, ella había llamado su atención. Ella sonrió** -¡Desde siempre nunca te amé, solo he buscado tu dinero desde el día en el que te conocí!-** la sien de Lavi flaqueo su sereno rostro- ** Sé que me odias profundamente ahora, es tu razón para hacer esto-**

Lavi se froto los ojos **-Lenalee-**

Los ojos de la chica se empañaron hasta que lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas**-Tu nunca amaste a nadie y cuando me abriste tu corazón me aproveche de el sin dudarlo. Te hice sufrir a ti, a Suman y a mí. Le tome más importancia al dinero que a lo que dictaba mi corazón y te use y… Lavi, realmente lo siento-** dijo mientras agachaba su rostro**-Aunque…te conozco y sé que mi palabra ya han perdido valor para ti…-**

**-Al igual que tú**- pronuncio con dureza.

**-Pero me disculpo de todas formas-** Lavi la observo sin decir nada y se puso de pie. Lenalee levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

**-Te dejare algo en claro, seguiremos juntos pero dejare de respetarte-**

**-No…no entiendo-** susurro mientras observaba a su marido pasearse por el cuarto.

**-Seguiremos juntos, antes los medios seremos la pareja perfecta; pero eso solo será una farsa. Lejos de ti viviré mi vida como un soltero, nunca volveré a ponerte una mano encima…** -de la mesa de noche junto a la cama, el joven de tez trigueña tomo una foto que Lenalee olvido ocultar, era una foto de la chica junto con el hermano del pelirrojo… ambos con una gran sonrisa. Lenalee se dio cuenta de esto y bajo la mirada al no poder evitar sentirse culpable-**También**…**te dejare seguir viéndote con Suman o con quien quieras, no me interpondré más en tus asuntos siempre y cuando tú tampoco te metas en los míos- **Apretó los ojos y miro con tristeza a su esposa- **Solo…espero y estés de acuerdo en todo lo que acabo de decir-**

**-Lavi… ¿Es que… ya no me amas?-**

Lavi suspiro y sonrió con tristeza dejando la foto donde la encontró **-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?-**

**-¿No te duele el perderme?-**

**-Deja el cinismo por favor…-** respondió mientras tiraba su cigarro sin encender en un basurero y camino hacia la salida, Lenalee se levantó de inmediato y le bloqueo la salida.

**-Lavi, espera…-**

_Hace tanto…que no estaba tan cerca de ella…_

**-Tú nunca fuiste mía, y si no quieres lo que acabo de ofrecerte no te detendré…te estoy dejando ir- **Lenalee apretó los dientes y empujo a su esposo en el pecho dejándolo muy confundido. Lenalee bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

**-Como te odio-** susurro mientras las lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por sus mejillas** -¡Fui la peor persona del mundo, destruí tu relación con tu hermano y tú sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas por mí!- **

_Hace tanto, que no respiraba su perfume…_

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo soltó una risa llamando la atención de la chica**-No mal entiendas las cosas. Él bebe en tu vientre puede ser mi hijo o mi sobrino, es parte de mi familia y no quiero que pase necesidad alguna- **sonrió un poco y volvió a acercarse**-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?-**

**-¿Viviremos juntos?-**

**-Habitaciones separadas-**

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-**

**-El que sea necesario-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Ve a la mansión de Dick mañana por la tarde junto con tus cosas para que puedas hospedarte- **

La chica levanto la mirada **-Lavi…yo-**

_Hace tanto, que no escuchaba su voz pronunciar mi nombre..._

**-Ya no digas nada, esto será lo último-** Lenalee no entendió y Lavi tomo la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacia el para abrazarla y apoderarse de sus finos labios en un beso suave, intenso, romántico y lleno de tristeza. Lenalee no hizo nada, solo se dejó besar, confundida, hasta que el pelirrojo termino y la miro con ojos al borde de las lágrimas** –Odiarte es tan agotador…que ya no quiero hacerlo más -**

_¿Por qué el universo es tan hijo de puta?_

* * *

**¡Hola! Hace unos días había escrito esto pero surgieron cositas por ahí D: **

**La verdad siento que es un capitulo muy flojo pero espero que les guste XD**

**Hasta otra c: **


	14. El hombre que le teme al amor

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

**4:23 AM**

_Elegimos a las personas que queremos que estén cerca; cuando las hemos elegido, nos quedamos junto a ellas. Aunque les hagamos daño._

El chico de tez pálida y cabello blanquizco abrió la puerta del desechado apartamento que compartía con su padre, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido debido a la hora. Cerró la puerta suavemente y coloco el seguro. Camino a hurtadillas unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la sala, donde no encontró a nadie ebrio frente al televisor.

_Richard no está aquí… ¿Se abra ido al bar o con alguna mujerzuela? _

Allen se estiro más relajado y subió las escaleras para entrar en su habitación y comenzar a desvestirse. Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y fue entonces que de sus prendas salió una pequeña tarjeta, el albino desconociéndola la recogió del suelo mirándola de sus dos caras donde en una encontró unos números escritos debajo de un familiar nombre: Bookman Lavi.

El albino bufo. Nunca noto que ese pelirrojo le metiera mano.

Lanzo la tarjeta a la basura.

_Nunca hay segunda vez…_

Pensó con firmeza y orgullo recostándose en su cama y enterrando su bello rostro en una suave almohada.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

…**-Hey, por muy patético que me vea ahora, no pongas esa cara por favor-** le susurro al albino quien se sobresaltó confundido.

**-¿Eh?-**

_¿Cara?... ¿Qué cara?_

Lavi acaricio su blanco cabello**-Nos vemos ¿Está bien?-** Allen no contesto de inmediato, se perdió en esa sensual y extraña mirada. Los músculos se le tensaron y sentía algo inquietante revoloteando en su estómago.

_¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque?... mi corazón, late muy rápido…_

**-¿Está bien?…-** pregunto nuevamente el chico de esmeraldas con dulzura ante el silencio del albino

Allen asintió **-Está bien-** El mayor sonrió y acaricio fugazmente su blanca mejilla que se tornó dulcemente de un rojo carmín.

**-Mj…Hoy te vez muy lindo-**

**-¿Eh?-** confundido.

El mayor se dio la vuelta y movió su mano mientras se alejaba **-Adiós-**

**-…adiós-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Allen abrió lentamente los ojos y miro hacia el basurero con cierto recelo.

Muchos tipos en el pasado habían intentado eso mismo con el albino, una segunda oportunidad, una relación…

Pero eso no entraba dentro de los intereses de Allen. El solo disfrutaba vivir el momento, fuera de presiones, reglas o molestos compromisos.

Pero entonces…

_¿Por qué me lleno de ansiedad por verlo?_

* * *

**CAFÉ GARAT (04:42 PM)**

El albino entro al local mientras sus ojos platinados paseaban por todo el local hasta que reconocieron a un apuesto joven de melena rojiza sentado al lado de una de las ventanas del lugar. Su cabello lucia reverle como siempre y traía puesta una camiseta negra ajustada ligeramente a su cuerpo que dejaba lucir su trabajado torso.

No se había percatado de la cercanía o de la mirada del albino que se posaba sobre él, ignorando su alrededor levanto su taza de café y escondió sus esmeraldas para disfrutar con mayor intensidad tanto el sabor como el olor de su caliente bebida.

_Se ve tan sexy…_

Pensó inconscientemente el albino sintiendo como su corazón latía confundiéndolo. Miro a su alrededor y vio a muchas chicas observar embobadas al pelirrojo, cosa que le causo gracia al solo pensar en lo decepcionadas que estarían si se enterasen de que ese hombre le había dado una de las mejores folladas de su vida.

**-Hola cariño, veo que no me dejaste plantado-** pronuncio Lavi con dulzura al ver a Allen aproximarse hacia él.

**-¿Ya has empezado sin mí?-** dijo coquetamente el chico de melena blanca mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y depositaba un fugas beso en su mejilla. Lavi sonrió ante el detalle.

**-Mj, siéntate-** el menor obedeció y observo el lugar con mucha emoción, similar a la de un niño pequeño.

**-¡Qué lugar más bonito!-**

Lavi sonrió **-¿Eso crees?-**

**-¿Eh? ¿No te gusta?-**

El chico de tez trigueña levanto su taza de café**-Claro que sí, es un lugar tranquilo. Odio los lugares concurridos y ruidosos-** comento para darle un sorbo a la taza, Allen bufo y sonrió traviesamente.

**-Que nena eres- **

Lavi sonrió**-Mj-**

**-¿Puedo servirle?-** pregunto discretamente un mesero del local hacia Allen.

**-Un capuchino por favor- **

**-¿Desea algo más joven?- **pregunto hacia el pelirrojo pero este negó con la cabeza.

**-Estoy bien, gracias-**

**-Enseguida traigo su bebida- ** dijo cortésmente el empleado retirándose.

Fue entonces que hubo un momento de silencio, Allen bajo la mirada y volvió a levantarla poniendo sus manos en la mesa**-¿Y bien?-**

Lavi levanto la ceja**-¿Y bien qué?-**

**-¿Qué significa esto?-**

**-¿Esto?-**

**-¡Si, esto!-** expreso Allen frustrado al no poder darse a entender, fue entonces cuando el mesero dejo el capuchino del albino frente a el** –Oh, lo siento. Gracias guapo-** el mesero sonrió y se retiró. Allen se apretó la sien y respiro calmadamente**-¿Por qué estoy aquí justo ahora, en una cafetería, frente a ti, en mi día libre y no en un hotel?-**

Lavi soltó una pequeña risa y busco algo en sus bolsillos los cuales deposito en la mesa**-La vez que estuvimos juntos, encontré algunas cosas tuyas en mis bolsillos. Lamento no habértelo dado antes-** Era una cajetilla de cigarros, una tarjeta con información en inglés y 3 dólares.

**-Mj, gracias-** dijo Allen tomando sus cosas rápidamente, principalmente la tarjeta ** -Son pequeñeces, no es necesario que te disculpes- **

Lavi lo miro curioso **-Sobre…esa tarjeta-**

**-¿Solo me citaste aquí para darme esto?-** pregunto el menor cambiando el tema. Lavi se revolvió el cabello.

**-La verdad es que no, quiero hablar contigo-**

**-¿Sobre qué?-**

El pelirrojo sonrió **-No lo sé…cualquier cosa…-** Allen también sonrió, pero traviesamente.

**-Mj… ¿Por ejemplo, el cómo te madrearon la última vez en el Waikiki?-**

Lavi soltó una carcajada **-¡Oye! ¡Yo no diría que termine tan mal! –**

Allen tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo intentando no reír **-Saliste agarrándote las costillas-**

Lavi alzo la ceja con humor**-¿Debo recordarle joven amo, que me dejo con el trasero mojado?-**

Allen sonrió**-Sharon esta fascinada contigo, eres como una maquina gratis de dinero para ella-**

**-¿Lo dices enserio? Me pongo un poco nervioso al tenerla cerca mío- **

**-¿Por qué? ¿Se te para?-**

Lavi comenzó a ahogarse y a golpearse levemente en el pecho provocando la risa de Allen **-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-**Lavi comenzó a reír** -Nunca había sido tan cercano a un hombre con tacones y relleno en forma de aguja- **Allen rio ante el comentario.

**-Una mezcla de Lady Gaga con Britney Spears-**

Lavi miro al menor con ingenuidad **-¿Enserio? ¿Una diva?-**

**-Una diva- **afirmo Allen dándole un sobo a su café.

**-¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?-**

**-¿Te interesa?- **

**-Has hecho que me pique la curiosidad-**

**-A ti te pica otra cosa-** aseguro Allen poniendo cara matadora causando la gracia de Lavi.

**-¿Celoso?-**

Allen sonrió **-Eres un marica-**

**-Oh, chico ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Mi chip reproductivo se ha activado!-**

El albino soltó una carcajada**-Estúpido-** fue entonces que la broma termino y hubo breve momento de silencio. Allen observo al pelirrojo beber su café y noto nuevamente el anillo en su dedo**-¿Tu esposa sabe que estas aquí?-**

Lavi abrió los ojos y miro al albino, seguidamente su mano con el anillo de compromiso**-Supongo que ya lo habías visto antes-**

Allen sonrió amistosamente**-Generalmente odio ser un destruye hogares, pero tengo que admitir que me agarraste cuando necesitaba recibir algo de amor- **Lavi no contesto ante el comentario del menor, sabía que si buscaba en esas palabras se toparía con algo que ya era personal.

Lavi dirigió su vista a la ventana con una mirada triste**-Si consideras eso un impedimento o incluso eso llegase a consternar tu conciencia puedes estar tranquilo. Mi hogar ya estaba roto antes de conocerte- **Allen silencio un momento, luego sonrió.

**-Ah…Ya veo. Eres el típico hombre que engaña a su esposa pero cuando lo desea llega ebrio y la amarra en la cama-**

Lavi se sonrojo ante el comentario pero no pudo evitar reírse**-¡¿Tienes esa imagen de mí?! ¡Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas!-**

Allen lo miro coquetamente**-Oh, ¿En serio?-** y por debajo de la mesa se quitó el zapato y estiro su pierna acariciando la del mayor** -Es una lástima- **

Lavi bajo la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa **-Eres un pervertido Allen-**

El menor lo miro lujuriosamente**-¿Te desagrada?-**

_Quizá, hacerlo más de una vez no sea tan malo…_

**-Para nada-** susurro mientras observaba la carita del chico frente a él.

**-¿En qué piensas?-** murmuro ante el silencio del mayor. Lavi bajo la mirada.

**-¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?- **

Allen sonrió **-Dime la verdad-**

_Solo una vez más…Revivir tal experiencia…_

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y observando al menor profundamente. Fue entonces que mutuamente recordaron la noche que se conocieron, el cómo desde el principio hubo una especia de conexión con unas simples miradas, algo que los atraía al otro**-Quiero besarte. Quiero tocarte. Quiero tumbarte sobre la mesa y hacerte mío sin importarme todas las personas del mundo- **

_Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío…_

**-¿Quieres estar dentro de mí? - **Allen sonrió ante tal confesión y con sus manos se recogió el cabello revelando su cuello**-Creí que no eras gay-**

**-Solo contigo- **

_Intentando con todas mis fuerzas no caer en el amor…_

El albino abrió los ojos en grande**-… ¿Qué?-**

* * *

…

**-¡Espera!-** suplico el pelirrojo mientras tocaba el hombro del menor quien se alejó violentamente de él.

**-¡Suéltame!-** exigió Allen mientras continuaba con su plan de marcharse, pero Lavi nuevamente volvió a intentar detenerlo tomándole la mano.

**-¡Allen!-**

El menor se soltó del agarre con enfado**-¡No me toques o gritare!-**

**-¡Esta bien!- **dijo mientras se ponía frente al albino respetando su espacio personal** -No te estoy tocando, solo no escapes- **Allen hizo una mueca**-¿Qué te sucede? La estábamos pasando bien-**

**-Hazme el favor y no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mí-** dicho esto intento avanzar pero Lavi le bloqueo el paso.

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-** Allen no contesto y nuevamente intento avanzar pasando a un lado del mayor, pero nuevamente este le bloqueo el camino**-¡Hey!-**

Allen apretó el puño **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-**

**-¡Dímelo! ¡Porque no entiendo que sucede!-**

**-¡Bien! Te diré que sucede- **Allen levanto su plateada mirada chocándola con las esmeraldas con frustración-**Me estoy muriendo-**

**-¿Eh?-**

Allen esquivo la mirada del pelirrojo y sonrió con frustración**-La tarjeta que me devolviste es de una clínica cardiaca en Seattle, tengo una enfermedad incurable y necesito un trasplante de corazón, sin mencionar que mi tipo de sangre es difícilmente compatible. Ah, y tengo cáncer-** miro al pelirrojo quien lo miraba sorprendido aun intentando procesar en su cerebro lo que acababa de escuchar**-¿Satisfecho?-**

**-Allen-** susurro el mayor con voz triste mientras intentaba acariciar la blanca melena frente a él pero Allen de inmediato lo empujo lejos.

**-¡No quiero tu compasión ni la de nadie, Bookman!- **se froto los ojos utilizando sus frías manos sintiendo unas cuantas lagrimas humedeciéndolas-**Me muero ¿Entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Me estoy muriendo y no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo mientras intentas decidirte entre si eres gay, hetero o bisexual!- **Lavi lo miro sin responder. Allen sonrió rabioso-…**Y, aunque pudieras decidirte no me volvería a acostar contigo… ¿Sabes porque?-**

**-¿Por qué soy casado?-** concluyo el mayor pero Allen le sonrió nuevamente con tristeza.

**-Si estas casado o no, me importa una mierda. Nunca me acuesto con la misma persona dos veces… y, admito que por poco estuve a punto de romper mi regla personal contigo, pero…- **el menor revolvió sus blancos cabellos**-…tuviste que comenzar a hablarme con sentimentalismos y arruinarlo todo-** levanto su mirada hacia el pelirrojo y le sonrió con tristeza** -Así que hagámonos un favor a ambos. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, por favor-**

**-Tu enfermedad no me importa-**

Allen bufo**-Mj-**y comenzó a alejarse mientras era seguido por el mayor.

**-Se mi amante-**

**-Cállate-**

**-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que sienta algo por ti?!-**

Allen apretó los dientes apresurando su caminar**-¡Porque tú…! ¡Tú eres un sueño! ¡Eres perfecto para mí!-**

**-¡¿Que te detiene entonces?!-**

Allen cayo en la frustración y se dio media vuelta para gritarle **-¡NO QUIERO ENAMORARME DE TI!- **

Lavi lo miro sorprendido **-…Allen-**

**-¡Si permanezco cerca de ti, terminare enamorándome perdidamente de ti! ¡No quiero eso, no quiero ser como los demás! ¡No quiero depender de alguien más para obtener un poco de felicidad!- **las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar la carita del albino dejando helado al mayor-**¡Voy a morirme! ¡Quiero gozar mi vida, emborracharme, hacer estupideces y tener sexo! ¡No llorar por un estúpido amor que no valdrá la pena a la larga! ¡Así que aléjate de mí y confórmate con lo que sucedió! ¡Porque jamás volverá a suceder!-**

* * *

…

**(08:27 PM)**

El albino introdujo rápidamente la llave dentro de la cerradura, abrió la puerta y la cerro casi al instante mientras se recargaba sobre ella exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cerró sus ojitos y comenzó a sollozar.

Fue entonces que pudo escuchar un sonido perturbado acercarse a él.

**-Richard…-** susurro temeroso el albino.

**-¡¿Dónde estabas marica?!-** grito eufórico el borracho.

**-Salí a tomar un café- **se excusó el menor encogiéndose. Su padre lo tomo del cabello con fuerza como si intentase dejarlo calvo o levantarlo del suelo.

**-¡No me mientas! ¡¿Dónde está el nuevo chupetón de hoy, perra?!-**

**-Nhg… ¡No hice nada de lo que crees!-** murmuro con enfado el menor mientras sujetaba el brazo de su progenitor y le enterraba las uñas por el dolor que este le ejercía.

**-¡Eres una puta!-** exclamo vulgarmente cerca de la carita del albino dejándole un desagradable olor a cerveza en sus pulmones. Allen frunció en seño y le escupió en el rostro. Richard lo libero en el acto empujándolo violentamente contra la puerta, se limpió asqueado el rostro con la mano y soltó una carcajada mientras levantaba su agresivo y pesado puño. Allen solo lo miro de forma ausente con lágrimas en su rostro, sabiendo lo que venía** -Tú te lo has ganado-…**

_Cuando te haces mayor, los monstros son diferentes. Falta de confianza en uno mismo, soledad, arrepentimiento… y aunque seas mayor y más sabio, te sigue dando miedo la noche…_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, déjenme un lindo Review ¿Si? C: jajaja**

**¡Adiós! **


	15. Desatando emociones, Parte 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen. _

_· **CURSIVA**: Lo que piensa Sharon._

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

_**· NEGRITA CURSIVA: Los personajes recuerdan diálogos.**_

* * *

Ya era de noche… ¿La hora? ¿Quién mierda sabe?

Llovía tan fuerte que pareciera que el cielo se fuese a caer y el viento era tan fuerte que te congelaba hasta los huesos. Fue entonces que de un lujoso apartamento sonó el timbre constantemente, de forma verdaderamente persistente.

Sharon camino perezosamente hacia la puerta mientras se amarraba la bata -**¿Quién se atreve a venir fregar a esta hora?-** Abre la puerta y encuentra a un pequeño niño, con la ropa húmeda, el cabello choreando y con sus manos y hombros tiritando del frio** -¡Allen, cielo!-** exclamo conmocionada al verlo así.

El menor tenía sus ojos nublados y la mirada baja **-…Sharon…tengo frío- **Una fugaz lagrima se resbalo de sus platinados ojos. Sharon lo tomo con cuidado del rostro para verlo mejor.

**-¿Qué sucedió? Amor, tu carita…-** murmuro al verla roja e hinchada

**-… ¿Puedo…pasar?-** dijo en susurro intentando que su voz no se quebrara

**-Por supuesto que si-** respondió su amiga con amabilidad mientras lo abrazaba pasando su brazo por sus hombros sin importarle la humedad del pequeño. Ella tomo asiento en el sofá esperando que el menor la siguiera pero este permaneció de pie **-Allen… ¿Qué paso?-**

El albino no pudo evitarlo y se quebró **-Nhg…Estoy harto…de todo- **

**-¿Allen?- **murmuro confundida al ver como el menor se encaminaba a la cocina **-¿Tienes hambre? Yo puedo prepararte algo-** el menor permaneció en silencio y se paró frente a la alacena y de un cajón tomo un cuchillo de carne** -¿Qué estás haciendo?-** pregunto Sharon intentando no malinterpretar las acciones del menor, pero para su desgracia se dio cuenta que no estaba malinterpretando nada, cuando el albino dirigió la cuchilla a su garganta** -¡ALLEN, SUELTALO! ¡SUELTALO AHORA MISMO, BESTIA!-**

El albino sonrió y continuo llorando intentando ahogar su voz **-Ahh… ahh, ngh…-**

**-Allen…-** murmuro suplicante su amiga intentando acercarse sigilosamente a la triste criatura pero este solo apretó con más fuerza el cuchillo.

Allen la miro con la vista cansada mientras de sus parpados continuaban brotando las lágrimas y su voz apenas si quería salir ante el llanto **-Ngh…nhg ahh…ya no se…nhg…que más hacer ahh- **solo una risa triste.

-**Allen… esta no es la solución- **murmuro suplicante.

**-Lo se Nhg… ya lo sé…- **sonrió** -Ngh…Nunca…Nunca puedo suicidarme ngh…ahh, soy un cobarde…ngh… Sharon…yo…no tengo el valor para hacerlo…-** dicho esto abrió por completo su mano derecha y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Solo se escuchó el impacto que tuvo la cuchilla contra el suelo y la fuerte lluvia que no cesaba afuera. Allen bajo la mirada y aun con lágrimas en su rostro se apretó con fuerza el pecho izquierdo** -Ahh…ngh, pero es tan difícil…ngh…seguir viviendo así…- **

**-Allen…-** murmuro para después correr hacia el pequeño y abrazarlo con fuerza. Ambos flaquearon las piernas y cayeron suavemente al suelo sin romper la unión entre los dos.

**-Ngh…Sharon…Ahh… ¿Por qué yo?…ngh- **lloro el menor enterrando su carita en el pecho del travesti por varios minutos hasta que su respiración se calmó. Sharon solo acariciaba su cabello y lo apretaba para que este no se olvidase que no estaba solo. Soltó un suspiro ya calmada, pero fue entonces que sintió una cálida respiración en su cuello.

**-Allen…basta-** murmuro alejando al menor pero este insistió besando su mejilla y acariciando su cabello. Sharon miro su triste rostro, miro sus ojos quienes estaban a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

**-Por favor…-** susurro el menor.

**-Allen-** murmuro mientras negaba la cabeza y ponía su mano en el pecho del albino indicándole que se alejara pero este solo la abrazo tumbándola en el suelo de la cocina. Allen se acercó y la beso en los labios mientras comenzaba a tocar las extremidades masculinas. Sharon no se movió, no lo detuvo ni le siguió la corriente. Dentro de su mente había una lucha interna. Quería detenerlo, pero le quería, más que a nada; aun si solo terminase siendo su consuelo.

Allen rompió el beso y apoyo su cabeza llena de vergüenza en el pecho de Sharon para llorar.

**-¡Por favor!, nhg… solo por esta noche…ahh-** las lágrimas volvieron a correr por esa pálida carita y la respiración volvió a agitarse**-¡Ahh…ngh! ¡AHH!-**

Sharon se reincorporo un poco y acaricio suavemente la blanca cabellera**-Cariño-**

**-¡NGH…AHH! ¡AHH!-**

_**Crees que quieres morir… pero en realidad, solo quieres que te salven…**_

* * *

**WAIKIKI – BAR DISCO (CAFETERIA COMÚN POR LAS MAÑANAS) - 7:43 AM**

**-No tenías que venir a ayudarme a abrir, ni siquiera los empleados vienen tan temprano. No había problema si te quedabas a dormir otro rato, aunque debo admitir que gracias a ti ya casi terminamos-** Comento Sharon mientras limpiaba las cafeteras. Allen sonrió mientras ocultaba las máquinas expendedoras de condones.

**-Después de la escenita que te monte anoche es lo menos que puedo hacer para mostrarte mi gratitud-**

_Pensar que tuve que hacerle pasar toda esa horrible escena a Sharon…_

Sharon lo miro desde la barra **-¿Seguro que ya estás bien?-**

Allen se acercó a ella** -¿Aun tengo el ojo morado?- **Sharon negó con la cabeza y el albino sonrió **-Entonces estoy perfecto-**

El travesti chasqueo la lengua**-Estúpido mocoso- **Allen soltó una pequeña risa y la miro con ternura.

**- Vendré en la noche ¿Esta bien?-**

Harold sonrió con tristeza **-…está bien-** Allen noto eso y suspiro.

**-No pongas esa cara que así no te vez guapa-**

Sharon se sobresaltó **-¡Grosero!-**

**-Nos vemos princesa- **susurro suavemente mientras se impulsaba en la barra y depositaba en la mejilla de la bartender un fugaz beso para después marcharse.

* * *

**MANSION BOOKMAN – 2:42 PM**

**-Lavi ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?-** pregunto el japonés al ver un bulto entre las sabanas de la cama.

**-No estoy escondido, es mi habitación-** respondió soñoliento.

**-Es lo mismo-** respondió arrebatándole las sabanas y tirándolo bruscamente al suelo. No solo eso. Además de él cayó al suelo su cenicero lleno de tabaco.

**-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! ¡¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?! –**pregunto malhumorado mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Kanda alzo la ceja.

**-¿Fumando hasta en la cama?-**

Lavi esquivo la mirada incriminatoria**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Hablarte seriamente contigo, estúpido conejo, labios de cenicero- **

Lavi lo miro frustrado en silencio. Cerro los ojos y se puso de pie para confrontarlo**-…ese apodo es nuevo-**

**-Quiero saber porque al subir las escaleras me tope a Lenalee-**

Lavi comenzó a recoger el desastre que había en el suelo intentando así evitar exitosamente a Kanda Yuu **-Está viviendo aquí ahora- **

**-Creí que no querías volver a verla- **

**-Las cosas cambiaron desde que supe que está embarazada-**

Kanda lo miro seriamente sin creerle del todo **-No digas choradas –** Lavi sonrió.

**-Dime ¿Quieres que hablemos como vecinas colgando los chones en el tendedero o voy al grano?-**

**-Suéltalo de una vez-**

**-Mj, Muy bien… te lo voy a soltar-** fue entonces que el cráneo de Lavi volvió a gritar de dolor al ser golpeado por el puño del japonés** -¡Auch! ¡Ten un poco de sentido del humor!-**

**-¿Suman también está aquí?-**

Lavi miro desinteresado hacia otro lado y camino hasta llegar al balcón siendo seguido por su amigo**-No… por ahora-**

**-¿Qué ha sucedido?-**

El pelirrojo se recargo en los barandales mientras observaba a lo lejos**-Lenalee y yo seguimos legalmente casados únicamente por términos financieros, al terminar su embarazo hablare con Dick para haberme cargo de las corporaciones Bookman…-**

Kanda bufo **-¿Tu? ¿Trabajar?-** Lavi sonrió.

**-Mj, me hare cargo del bebe mientras seamos una familia "unida"-**

**-¿Y si él bebe resulta no ser tuyo?-** pregunto con seriedad. Lavi encogió los hombros mientras el viento revolvía su cabello.

**-Da lo mismo. Seguiremos casados pero cada quien seguirá con su vida sin importarle el otro. Ese es el acuerdo-**

**-Solo se le pudo ocurrir algo así a un idiota como tú-**

Lavi lo miro divertido y se apoyó a los barandales de espalda **-Mj, ¿De verdad crees eso?-**

**-¿Por qué sigues lastimándote?-**

Lavi cambio su expresión a una llena de ternura y tristeza **-…No tengo el corazón para alejarla de mi vida- **

**-… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-** susurro el chico de larga melena cambiando el tema.

**-Me he visto con el muchachito del que te platique, pero ya no quiere que me acerque más a el-**

Kanda alzo la ceja **-¿Enserio? ¿Te amenazo con una orden de restricción y una pistola?- **

**-Me grito en plena calle que está muy enfermo- **

El japonés miro de reojo al pelirrojo **-¿Enserio? Pues sus virus han logrado hacer gay al chico más mujeriego de la preparatoria-**

Lavi alzo la ceja **-¿Hacerlo con un solo tipo me hace gay?- **Kanda hundió los hombros.

**-Supongo-**

**- Tú ya lo hiciste con un tipo ¿Eres gay?-**

**-¡Estaba ebrio, tú lo hiciste completamente sobrio ¿No?!- **Incrimino avergonzado.

**-Si-** Admitió el pelirrojo.

**-¿Aun te sientes atraído por las mujeres?-**

Lavi bajo la cabeza de golpe **-Pffff… ¿Necesitamos hablar de esto?-**

**-¿Qué se te antoja más? ¿Melones o pepinos?-**

**-Sal de mi habitación- **

Kanda soltó una risotada **-¡Bingo! ¡Bisexual!-**

**-¡Largo!-** corrió el pelirrojo soltando una veloz patada hacia el japonés, la cual esquivo sin problema.

**-¿Y qué harás?-**

**-Iré a buscarlo esta noche-** murmuro inconforme por nunca ser capaz de golpearlo.

**-¿Seguirás viéndolo? ¿Con que fin?- **

**-Estoy muy enojado con el-** volvió a recargase en los barandales** -Logro entender que es del tipo de gente que solo da sexo casual, pero que me obligue a salir de su vida después de haberme arrastrado a hacer una locura como aquella… reconociendo que al igual que yo por él, siente atracción por mi…-**

Kanda lo miro burlonamente**-¿Te estas enamorando de una ramera?- **

Lavi le siguió el juego sonriendo cómicamente **-Necesito un poco de amor Yuu. Sufro de dificit de abandono- **

Ambos sonrieron pero entonces Kanda se puso serio de nuevo**-Tienes muchas mujeres a tu alrededor, aun estando casado no dejan de babear por ti. Ve con una de ellas, ese chico no puede darte la familia que tanto anhelas ni te será fiel. Ignora la calentura momentánea o tu estúpido ego y céntrate en no ilusionar a tu corazón con fantasías homosexuales-**

Lavi desordeno su cabello con ambas manos **-Lo se…el no aspira para nada a ser mi compañero hasta la muerte, pero de igual forma iré a verle hoy- **

Kanda lo miro fastidiado **-Eres un niño caprichudo ¿Lo sabias?-**

Lavi lo miro fanfarronamente **-Gracias por el piropo-**

**-Espero no tener que decirte "Te lo dije" a la larga- **

Lavi sonrío y lo miro con ternura **-Gracias… eres el único amigo que tengo-**

**-Mj- **Kanda esquivo la mirada del pelirrojo. Fue entonces que este lo abrazo fuertemente por detrás.

**-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Te quiero tanto, que cuando te mando a la chingada me quiero ir contigo!-**

**-¡Estúpido, suéltame!-**

* * *

**OTRA HABITACION DE LA MANSION BOOKMAN – 3:37 PM**

**-¿Es aquí donde encontraste a Lavi?-** murmuro una joven de cabellos verdosos mientras observaba un pedazo de papel con una dirección escrita en él.

**-No deberías ir, es un lugar demasiado vulgar para alguien de clase como tu ¡Además, estas embarazada!-** expreso el hombre con preocupación arrebatándole el papel de la mano el cual ella de inmediato recupero.

**-Solo iré un momento, no tomare nada ni inhalare cocaína. Necesito hablar con este chico y advertirlo-** dijo para después tomar un sorbo del té que tenía esperando en la mesa.

**-¿Pero qué planeas hacer?-** cuestiono mientras observaba sus finas acciones. La mujer volvió a dejar la taza en la mesa frente a ellos.

**-No puedo permitir que Lavi siga tonteando con él, le prometí que no me inmiscuiría en sus asuntos pero algo como esto me afectara a mi tanto como a él si los medios llegasen a enterarse- **miro a su amante con preocupación **-Suman… realmente estas seguro de que Lavi… ¿Está teniendo esa clase de relaciones?-**

Suman bajo la mirada **-Sabes cómo es Lavi, es como un niño. Está experimentando, tonteando un rato ahora que tiene la correa suelta-**

Lenalee miro a otra dirección con molestia **-Pues más vale que lo haya disfrutado por ahora, porque esa actitud tan irresponsable terminara y yo me encargare de ello- **

**-Mi hermano menor es una buena persona ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz y ya?-**

Lenalee se puso de pie **-¡No lo hago solo por mi bien cariño! ¡Imagínate si termina contagiándose de una enfermedad venérea o en la cárcel por alguna estupidez como estar borracho o drogado! ¡O las dos cosas! ¡E inclusive algo peor!-**

**-¿Realmente te importa tanto el dinero de los Bookman?-**

Lenalee cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse soltando un largo suspiro**-Por favor, dile más tarde a la criada que prepare mi auto-**

**-Lenalee…si insistes en ir, yo podría acompañarte-** susurro tomando su mano. La mujer se acurruco en su pecho.

**-No me esperes despierto. Esta noche hablare con Allen Walker y resolveré todo este amorío absurdo-**

* * *

**¡Hola! Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero surgieron unos problemitas y bueno :/ jaja**

**¿Les gusta? Por favor déjenme un Review para saberlo ¿sí? **

**Adiós **


	16. Desatando emociones, Parte 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen. _

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

_**· NEGRITA CURSIVA: Llamada telefónica.**_

* * *

**LABORATORIO DE ANALISIS CLINICOS**

Era temprano por la mañana y un hombre de negra melena y barba sin afeitar, vestido de pobres harapos abría las puertas del lugar liberando el aire acondicionado. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada de muchas personas cansadas y enfermas mientras el sostenía con nerviosismo una bolsa negra a un costado suyo.

**-Buenos días-** dijo acercándose al mostrador.

Una chica rubia alzo la mirada**-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-**

**-Tengo una cita. Vengo a realizarme unos estudios-**

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y busco en su agenda**-¿La cita de las 8:30? ¿Richard Walker?-**

**-Sí, soy yo-**

**-Muy bien, le hare unas pequeñas preguntas ¿Esta bien?-**

**-Si-** Asintió nervioso e inseguro.

**-¿Ha venido en ayunas, señor?-** pregunto con amabilidad

**-Si-**

**-¿Ha traído las muestras de orina y heces?-** dijo, señalando una bandeja en su escritorio.

El hombre se sonrojo **-He…si- ** De su bolsa negra saco dos pequeños frascos que deposito en el escritorio de la chica.

**-¿Trae consigo las indicaciones médicas de su doctor?-**

**-Sí, las tengo conmigo-**

**-¿Esta sobrio?- **

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, hasta que pudo contestar apenado**-Si…señorita-**

La chica sonrió y se levando de su asiento **-Muy bien, acompáñeme por favor- **dicho esto introdujo al hombre mayor a una habitación donde le saco unas muestras de sangre y finalmente lo llevo al baño**-Haga favor de desvestirse y colocarse la bata-…**

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ALLEN – 9:40 AM**

El chico de cabellos blancos abrió cuidadosamente la puerta sintiendo un gran retortijón en su estómago ante el miedo a ser agredido de nuevo. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible y se introdujo a hurtadillas en su "hogar", hasta que concluyo su hipótesis…**-…Richard no está aquí- **fue a su habitación y saco toda su ropa (No es como si tuviese mucha) guardándola en una mochila, sus medicinas y cosas personales como fotografías también. Levanto su triste y viejo colchón y de él saco un sobre con dinero en su interior.

_Ni porque me he abstenido conseguí suficiente, maldición. _

Bajo por las escaleras con sus cosas y del bolsillo trasero saco su teléfono celular, busco en sus mensajes entre los números no registrados (Chicos que querían volver a verlo, una relación formal o algo, obteniendo el cero por ciento de éxito).

**-**_**¿Hola?-**_respondió una voz.

Allen puso voz alegre **-¿Qué tal…?…Umm-**

_¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuál era su nombre?!_

_**-¿Allen?-**_ pregunto la voz.

Allen puso voz feliz y nerviosa**-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Allen!-**

La voz soltó una risa _**-¡Viejo! ¡Tanto tiempo!-**_

**-Necesito pedirte un favor- **

Se escuchó un suspiro quejoso _**-Oh cielos, eres un interesado-**_

Allen alzo la ceja seriamente**-¿Puedes ayudarme?-**

La voz sonó amable_**-¿Qué quieres, cielo?-**_

**-Necesito un lugar para vivir temporalmente-** respondió dirigiéndose al refrigerador donde tomo una cerveza.

_**-¿Por qué no vas a un hotel?-**_

**-No tengo dinero…-** dio un pequeño trago disfrutando del sabor y luego murmuro lujurioso** -Además, no me gusta dormir solito ¿Sabes?-**

La voz soltó un pequeño grito de enojo_**-¡Porque no llamaste antes! Mi casa está repleta ahora cariño. Lo siento, pero no puedo ¡Tendrá que ser para la otra!- **_

El albino apretó el ceño **-Tsk… ¿No conoces a alguien?-**

_**-Tengo un amigo, es mayor pero sin duda tendrá compasión de ti-**_

**-¿Enserio? Excelente-** dijo con alegría después de beber un gran trago de su bebida.

_**-Te advierto que no tendrás posada gratis Alecito- **_murmuro con perversión.

**-Mj, tratándose de ti no podía esperar menos de tus amigos-**

_**-Te mandare la dirección en un mensaje ¿De acuerdo?-**_

**-Está bien. Gracias-** respondió terminándose su cerveza barata.

_**-Hey, ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme?-**_

…_tan molesto…_

**-¿Debería?-** contesto con molestia.

_**-Te extraño-**_

**-Estoy colgando- **dicho eso colgó. Allen tiro la lata y miro a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia así como de rabia. Sería la última vez que estaría en ese lugar. No estaba completamente seguro sobre lo qué sucedería con él en un futuro, pero tenía que ser algo mejor que ser pateado como un animal. Miro la fotografía colgada al fondo del departamento, tomo la perilla de la puerta y antes de salir con cierto temor de toparse a su predecesor en el camino, susurro**-Adiós mamá-**

* * *

**ALGUN LUGAR DONDE ALLEN SE HA METIDO – 11:26 AM**

El albino observo su teléfono donde su antiguo compañero sexual le había mandado la dirección donde podría conseguir un lugar para vivir temporalmente, pero por más que miraba su teléfono y su alrededor, mas confundido se sentía. En especial porque ya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas sin éxito.

**-Oh…cielos ¿Me he perdido?- ** murmuro mirando de un lado al otro.

**-Disculpa-** se escuchó una agradable voz detrás de él, quien de inmediato dio media vuelta encontrándose con un apuesto hombre de tez morena.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¿Necesitas algo?-** Allen lo miro de pies a cabeza, era más alto que el, tenía el cabello un poco largo, desordenado y negro, una mirada sensual y una excelente proporción corporal.

El albino intento ignorarlo y miro a su alrededor**-Bueno…busco una dirección pero creo que me he perdido-**

**-¿Puedo?-** insistió el desconocido tomando sin preguntar el teléfono del pequeño, este se asustó al creer que se lo robaría pero segundos después lo devolvió** -Ven conmigo, yo puedo llevarte- **Allen lo miro confundido, pero no había nadie más así que decidió seguirlo llegando hasta un elegante edificio donde tomaron el elevador para llegar al noveno piso, una vez las puertas metálicas abiertas caminaron hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. El moreno y sensual desconocido saco unas llaves y la abrió para sorpresa del albino **-Pasa-**

**-¿Eh?- **lo miro, confundido.

El moreno alzo la ceja **-Eres el amigo de Barry ¿Cierto?-**

**-¿Eh?…- **

_¿Quién es Barry?_

El chico embozo una sonrisa_-_**Mi nombre es Tikky Mikk, y por lo que tengo entendido mi departamento ha sido ofrecido por esa escoria- **

Allen no se rio y lo miro con seriedad**-Puedes negarte, después de todo soy un total desconocido para ti-**

Tikky se recargo sobre la pared, muy cerca del menor**-Mj, ¿Eres una mala persona, jovencito?-**

Allen sonrió traviesamente**-¿Quién sabe? Podría robarte la cartera-**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**-Allen Walker-**

El moreno sonrió y acaricio la pálida mejilla del menor **-Mj, eres lindo…- **Allen no respondió pero lo miro fijamente **-Puedes pasar, ponte cómodo- **Allen dejo de protestar y obedeció encontrándose con un hermoso lugar, no mejor que el departamento de Sharon pero sí bastante hogareño.

**-Es bonito-** susurro más para sí mismo que para su nuevo casero.

El moreno se recostó en la sala y encendió un cigarrillo **-Soy maestro en una preparatoria vespertina, así que nunca me encontraras en las tardes. En la mesa deje tu llave y el baño esta al fondo en la tercera puerta a la izquierda para cuando lo necesites-**

**-Está bien-** respondió escuchándolo.

**-Puedes sentirte libre de dormir en el sofá…-** hizo una breve pausa y observo al menor con gracia** -Oh bien, entrar a mi habitación a escondidas- **Allen cayo y únicamente lo observo**-Mj, creí que te intimidaría un poco pero no vi ni un pequeño signo de vacilación en tu rostro- **

**-Mj, pongámonos serios…- ** susurro el albino acercándose al moreno hasta terminar sentado en sus piernas cara a cara, retirándole el cigarrillo de los labios y dejándolo reposar en el cenicero que descansaba sobre la mesa central de la sala **-¿Qué tal si te pago la renta por adelantado?- **dicho eso envolvió el moreno cuello con sus frágiles brazos y unió sus labios a los del hombre dejando a su lengua juguetear con la suya. Fue entonces que su cuerpo se estremeció y rompió el beso para soltar suspiros**-Ahh…nnn…-**

**-Muy buena reacción-** dijo con satisfacción el moreno al observar a ese angelical rostro mostrar gestos tan eróticos, soltó una sonrisa y continúo tocando la privada y sensible parte del menor por debajo del pantalón con más fuerza y rapidez.

**-…Ohm…Ahh- **suspiro el menor sosteniéndose de los hombros del menor y comenzando a mover sus caderas deseoso de más. Su cuerpo ardía, su mente se perdía, pero su corazón apenas si latía.

**-Sera para la otra-** murmuro el moreno poniéndose de pie abruptamente tirando al menor al suelo.

Al albino no le dolió, pero lo miraba confundido por la forma tan calmada en la que se arreglaba la ropa y tomaba su cigarrillo de nuevo**-… ¿Eh?-**

**-¿Ya viste la hora? Llegare tarde-**

Allen apretó el ceño **-¡¿Enserio?!- **Tikky sonrió y comenzó a alejarse del menor hasta llegar a la puerta, donde por detrás de ella había un portafolio y un sombrero que el hombre tomo antes de cerrar la puerta, no sin antes decir:

**-Nos vemos pequeño- **

Allen se quedó sentado en el suelo en silencio, podía escuchar como su casero sexual, Tikky Mikk, caminaba por el corredor hasta llegar al elevador. Cuando no pudo escucharlo más se levantó de golpe con los ojos húmedos y el ceño fruncido **-¡¿Enserio?!-**grito golpeando con su pie el suelo donde estaba parado y enfurruñado hasta el cielo. Le dio una pequeña miradita al pequeño Allen y suspiro decepcionado…

_¿Dónde dijo que estaba el baño?_**…**


	17. Desatando emociones, Parte 3

**ACLARACIONES:**

**· NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_· CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen. _

· NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

Allen se encontraba demasiado aburrido, ya se había masturbado en el baño…no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que opto por quedarse en su nuevo "hogar". Él prefirió llamarlo "Motel sin garantía". Las horas pasaron en absoluto silencio, en la televisión no había nada más que basura… y sin darse cuenta, cayo prisionero en los brazos de Morfeo.

…-**¡Ahh!...nnn…Ohh…- **el chico de blanca melena gemía aferrándose a la espalda del hombre que se encontraba en su interior, quien no se detenía con el vaivén que hacia estremecer al menor hasta la locura. Allen atraía al hombre de tez trigueña hacia el con sus blancas manos, las cuales no podían evitar revolver la melena del sujeto ante el éxtasis del momento.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más salvajes y los gemidos y suspiros eran todo lo que retumbaban en los oídos del albino. Pero pese a lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando…estaba sumamente confundido…

_¿Cómo llegue aquí?... ¿Quién es este sujeto?_

Allen intento apartar su desnudo y sudado cuerpo al de él hombre junto a él para ver su rostro, pero como si este quisiera evitarlo lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a besarle la melena blanca sin detener el ritmo de sus caderas en la penetración del menor. Allen, entre los gemidos, suspiros y caricias que no dejaban de acosar su cuerpo, intento mirar a su alrededor por encima del hombro del sujeto que no dejaba de poseerlo…pero no vio más que obscuridad, el único punto con luz era donde se encontraba recostado con el hombre desconocido sobre él en el frío suelo.

- **¡Ahh! nn…Ohh ahhh… ¡AHH! – **las estocadas continuaban como si nunca fuesen a tener fin, volviéndose a cada segundo que transcurría más fuertes y profundas. La sangre hervía y el corazón de Allen latía a mil por hora. Ante el placer, el éxtasis y la locura; el menor se corrió enterrando las uñas en la carne, rasguñando la espalda del misterioso sujeto quien ante esto solo cerró los ojos ante el dolor para después embozar una sonrisa cansada y calidad, bajar su rostro y besar tiernamente el cuello y los labios rosados del menor…y fue entonces, que Allen Walker vio el rostro de Bookman Lavi frente a él; mirándolo con mucho amor.

Allen abrió los ojos en grande despertándose de golpe, miro aturdido a su alrededor y noto que se había quedado dormido en el sofá -…**Wow, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-**

_¿Un sueño?... ¿Porque con él?..._

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-Tu enfermedad no me importa-**

Allen bufo**-Mj-**y comenzó a alejarse mientras era seguido por el mayor.

**-Se mi amante-**

**-Cállate-**

**-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que sienta algo por ti?!-**

Allen apretó los dientes apresurando su caminar**-¡Porque tú…! ¡Tú eres un sueño! ¡Eres perfecto para mí!-**

**-¡¿Que te detiene entonces?!-**

Allen cayo en la frustración y se dio media vuelta para gritarle **-¡NO QUIERO ENAMORARME DE TI!-**

Lavi lo miro sorprendido **-…Allen-**

**-¡Si permanezco cerca de ti, terminare enamorándome perdidamente de ti! ¡No quiero eso, no quiero ser como los demás! ¡No quiero depender de alguien más para obtener un poco de felicidad!- **las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar la carita del albino dejando helado al mayor-**¡Voy a morirme! ¡Quiero gozar mi vida, emborracharme, hacer estupideces y tener sexo! ¡No llorar por un estúpido amor que no valdrá la pena a la larga! ¡Así que aléjate de mí y confórmate con lo que sucedió! ¡Porque jamás volverá a suceder!-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Allen subió la pierna en el sofá y bajo la mirada hundiendo su rostro sobre su rodilla.

_Soy tan patético…pensar que le dije todo eso. _

_Ha pasado casi ya dos semanas desde entonces y no logro quitármelo de la cabeza. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir pensando en él?...No es como si hubiese cambiado de opinión. _

_Pero…Dios, estoy tan confundido… _

Fue un acto reflejo, pero Allen bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño Allen, quien nuevamente apuntaba al cielo.

_Esto es una broma… ¿Verdad? No pienso jalármela dos veces…_

El perezoso hombre opto por tomar un baño de agua fría, se vistió adecuadamente, tomo la llave que Tikky Mikk le había dejado y salió del apartamento. Ya eran las 7:15 PM y tenía planeado ir al bar de Sharon tal como le había dicho pero sentía que era demasiado temprano.

_¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería buscar trabajo…justo ahora?...No, quizá debí hacer eso primero antes de quedarme dormido toda la tarde en el departamento. Es una verdadera molestia rondar por todos lados de nuevo para conseguir algo de dinero y todo para que Richard no me encuentre durante mis turnos, si es que le importaba por lo menos un poco como para hacerlo levantarse de su cómodo sofá y poner a su trasero a trabajar y buscarme un poco…oh por lo menos caminar hasta la esquina para buscarme en la tienda…después de todo, sin mí, ya no tendría a quien mandar a buscar su alcohol y sus cigarrillos. _

_Pffff, ¿A quién engaño? Probablemente ni ha notado mi ausencia. _

**-¿Disculpe?- **Fue entonces que el albino detuvo su andar saliendo de sus pensamientos y miro hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía la inocente voz.

**-¿Eh?-** Sin darse cuenta de igual forma había caminado hacia el bar de Sharon, solo estaba a unas cuadras de él.

**-Disculpe ¿Su nombre es Allen Walker?- **Allen miro a la joven frente a él, era alta, de cabello largo y verdoso al igual que sus ojos, vestía finamente sin poder evitar disimular un vientre un poco crecido.

**-…Lo siento, ¿La conozco?-**

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza **-Me temo que no, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee- **Respondió extendiéndole la mano, la cual el albino no dudo en estrecharle cortésmente.

**-Encantado…aunque, al parecer ya conoce mi nombre, señorita… oh ¿Señora?-** murmuró lo último con ternura al notar un bello anillo en su dedo anular. Lenalee se sonrojo y aparto su mano a la del hombre.

**-Lamento si lo he sorprendido-**

Allen alzo la ceja un tanto sorprendido **-¿Por qué sabe mí nombre?-** Lenalee solo sonrió con ternura.

**-Digamos que tenemos algo en común. ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos?-**

_Eso significa, que ella estaba esperándome ¿Verdad?... _

Allen dudo, le parecía algo extraño e inclusive misterioso. Pero luego le invadió un pensamiento un tanto machista…

_¿Qué podía hacer una mujer embarazada contra mí?...aunque, si de la nada me saltaran dos tipos ya sería otro tema. _

Allen sonrió nervioso **-Por supuesto, no hay prisa- **

Lenalee también sonrió **-Excelente-** y se acercó a una banca cercana donde tomo dos vasos térmicos sencillos de plástico, extendiéndole uno al albino.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¿Café?-** pregunto amablemente, el menor lo tomo con cuidado intentando no quemarse.

**-Gracias-**

**-Sentémonos aquí-** dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la banca seguidamente de Allen.

**-Está bien-** respondió sin protestar. Lenalee bebió un sorbo de su café mientras Allen la observaba con detalle, esperando a su vez respuestas al comportamiento inusual de la chica.

_Seguro que es rica, es muy guapa…_

Lenalee dirigió su mirada al apuesto de Allen mirándolo con seriedad **-Bueno… me temo que seré directa- **Allen seguía mirándola confundido-** Le suplico que no vuelva a acercarse a Bookman Lavi-**

**-¿Eh?-** Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, lo menos que esperaba el menor que saliera de los labios de esa chica, era el nombre de ese sujeto que lo acosaba inclusive en sus sueños. Y más que eso, el hombre a quien el mismo se había prohibido inclusive tener dentro de su mente, sin mucho éxito. Después de todo, la última vez que se vieron las cosas no habían terminado de la mejor forma.

**-Usted es gay ¿No es así?-** pregunto con una cara acusadora** -Lavi es el hijo y futuro heredero de Dick Bookman, un gran empresario y tu simple existencia y forma de vida son un gran estorbo para el futuro brillante que espera por Lavi- **Lenalee se puso de pie frente al albino quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima **-Si por culpa de las prácticas enfermizas que realizas, Lavi fuese sorprendido por la prensa, se formaría un gran escándalo que mancharía el orgullo de los Bookman. Por lo tanto, me temo que si se niega, me veré forzada a tomar medidas- **La mujer miraba al menor de forma decisiva, era como la típica escena de una madre pidiendo a las malas influencias alejarse de su atesorado hijo pequeño. Allen bajo la mirada con una sonrisa.

**-Muy interesante argumento, señorita Lee-** volvió a subir la mirada con un gesto un tanto molesto** -Pero me temo que Bookman Lavi ya es un adulto, por lo tanto él es quien decide que hacer o no con su vida, incluyendo las personas con las que él se relaciona. Y en lo que respecta a mí, usted no es nadie para prohibirme nada- **Allen se puso de pie **-Me temo que no ha sido un placer, con permiso-** justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse Lenalee lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo evitando que se marchara.

**-¡Espera! Quizá no, ¿Pero qué tal mi dinero? ¿Cuánto quieres?-** Allen sin darse la vuelta la miro calmadamente de reojo, sin expresar algún gesto en especialy en completo silencio. Lenalee sonrió **-No seas tímido, necesitas el dinero ¿No es verdad? ¡Puedo hacerte un cheque ahora mismo! Te he investigado a fondo. Eres pobre, hijo de un alcohólico que no hace más que buscar amantes, tu madre se suicidó, tienes una enfermedad cardíaca de lento desarrollo, incurable, que a la larga te hará necesitar un trasplante de corazón, sin mencionar el cáncer que tienes sobre ese mismo órgano. Qué vida más desafortunada ¿Verdad?- **

Allen dio la media vuelta para tenerla cara a cara **-¿Puedo saber…quién se cree para investigar sobre mí tan deliberadamente y más que nada, hablarme de esa manera?-**

Lenalee apretó la mirada **-¡La esposa de Bookman Lavi!-** Allen abrió un poco los ojos ante la sorpresa pero después soltó una pequeña risa al notar como algunos cuantos detalles de los cuales se había enterado por mera casualidad comenzaban a tener sentido poco a poco.

**-Mj…Ya veo, usted es la mujer que se acostó con el hermano del señorito Bookman Lavi-**

La bomba cayo en el terreno de Lenalee, quien miraba al hombre frente a ella con total indignación y asombro **-¿Cómo es que…sabes tú eso?-**

**-Mj, ¿Termino el lenguaje formal?-**

**-¡¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Lavi?!- **respondió duramente mirándolo con enfado.

Allen se puso una mano en los bolsillos sin soltar el café que le había regalado la mujer **-Para su tranquilidad, él y yo no tenemos una relación en la que intercambiemos información personal. Al menos, no a propósito-**

**-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que-?...- **no termino la oración, confundida.

Allen miro hacia arriba, intentando recordar **-Suman Dark ¿Verdad?...Llego a un bar que frecuento buscando a tu marido y los dos pelearon de forma verdaderamente agresiva, cuando le pedí a Bookman una explicación él me dijo sobre la traición que hizo su hermano con…al parecer, usted- **Allen dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer quien lo observaba con frustración **-Por lo que noto, ya estaba enterada del conflicto…señora de Bookman- **

Lenalee apretó los puños **-¡Eso a ti no te concierne!-**

**-Me concierne si usted viene a amenazarme y a chantajearme de esta manera- **respondió con calma escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**-¡Te lo pido de nuevo, aléjate de él! ¡No destruyas nuestro hogar!-**

El rostro de Allen embozo una sonrisa **-Mj, ¿Destruirlo más de lo que ya está? Yo no he forzado nada. Bookman es sano, inteligente, capaz de elegir lo que quiere sin que su traicionera esposa se intervenga- **

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron y su frente de arrugo **-¡Habla, piensa todo lo que quieras! ¡De igual forma, me das lástima!-** Allen bufo ante sus palabras y se acercó a ella, tan cerca, que susurro muy cerca de su oído.

**-Ser homofóbico es tan ridículo como odiar a los zurdos porque escriben con la izquierda. E igual de idiota pretender enderezarlos-** Lenalee no dijo nada, simplemente se congelo ante la acción del albino** -No todo lo que ve, es todo lo que soy- **Lenalee volvió a apretar su mirada y se tocó el vientre mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás con tal de alejarse del sujeto.

**-Lo has notado ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Tengo 14 semanas y Lavi quiere a este bebe! ¡Lavi quiere una familia! ¡ES ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES DARLE! ¡ASÍ QUE ALEJATE DE ÉL!-** La mirada de Allen era fría y serena, pero por dentro estaba muy confundido, porque su corazón no quería hacer nada más que gritar. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia la mujer, devolviéndole el regalo.

**-Gracias por el café, pero no gracias-**

Ella le esquivo la mirada **-¡Quédatelo!- **Allen permaneció de pie en silencio durante un par de segundos mirando a la frustrada mujer, observo su teléfono para confirmar la hora y le dio una última mirada a la mujer quien solo permanecía en silencio.

**-Al parecer ya no tiene más que decirme, entonces me retiro. Se hace tarde y francamente no deseo pasar más tiempo con usted-**

Lenalee abrió los ojos en grande **-¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es?- **pregunto de forma casi posesiva pero educada al recordar que le había prometido a Suman no regresar muy tarde a casa. Allen apretó un poco la mirada ante el comportamiento hipócrita de la joven.

**-¿Me ves cara de reloj?-**

**-Si- **respondió sin importarle mucho el menor, pues en su mente solo había absurdas preocupaciones. Allen se acercó a un basurero y tiro el vaso térmico lleno de café a la basura, para después mirar a Lenalee con desprecio.

**-Pues yo te veo cara de perra y no te pregunto a cuanto la hora- **Lenalee se quedó en silencio, completamente muda y con los ojos completamente abiertos ante la sorpresa. Nunca en su vida alguien la había ofendido con tales palabras. **-Con permiso- **murmuró el albino siguiendo su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a la mujer completamente sola en estado de shock. Mas para cuando lo noto, una lagrima de tristeza mojo su pálida mejilla.

_Pensar que al principio era tan amable, me siento mal por haberla sobre estimado desde el comienzo…_

_¡¿Cómo pueden existir mujeres que por dentro sean tan feas?!__…__Bookman Lavi… ¡¿Cómo pudiste casarte con alguien como ella?!_

_Santo Cielo… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!... ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!... _

_¡Quiero verte!_…_pero… ¡¿Por qué?!_

* * *

**¡Hola! Como ya había dicho antes, tengo muchos planes para este Fic, los cuales ya he desarrollado tanto, al grado en el que hasta ya tengo planeado el final XD (Si no lo cambio a ultimo minuto) –Para los que no les guste esta basura, lamento decirles que no está cerca aun de terminar XD- ¡Bueno, el punto! ¡Las partes que más ansias tengo por escribir ya están muy cerca! ¡Eso me pone muy feliz!... y, ¡Solo! XD Nada más quería compartir mi pequeña felicidad con ustedes x)**

**Estoy intentando actualizar lo más pronto que puedo porque ya este próximo lunes regresare a clases y mi horario escolar esta pesado X_x JAJAJA**

**Bueno, eso es todo…**

**¡Gracias por leerme y dejarme Reviews siempre que pueden, cada uno es muy especial, me hace feliz cuando me dicen que les gusto el capítulo o que alguna parte en particular les causo una sonrisa o inclusive una carcajada!**

**¡Nos leemos! Adiós **


End file.
